The Bound
by ChaoticWriterCrazy
Summary: Tom and Kaz are in the biggest mess of their lives...they've been turned into creatures INSIDE of Perim! Now they must figure out what happened that caused them to become creatures AND figure a way home. But there's something else going on.
1. Chapter 1

ø¤º°¨THE``°º¤ø

¤ø„¸BOUND¸„ø¤

Chapter 1

Alex's POV

Chaor was in an obvious bad mood as he glowered at me from his throne with Takinom and Agitos at his sides. I showed no fear even though I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my rib cage at any moment. In the past month I had spent in Chaotic I learned that the best way to get an UnderWorlder to like you is to show a little defiance and plenty of gut. That's easier said than done when a nine foot tall gargoyle is glaring at you like he wanted to code you at any second. But I wasn't going to back down. I couldn't. I had to know.

I stood in the center of Chaor's throne room my feet wide apart in a self assured stance with my arms folded. I was a tough looking human girl. I had short spiky bright orange hair that I kept in a spiky bun, sharp brown eyes, slightly pale skin, and a long and slender build. I always wore a strapless green shirt, kaki shorts, and black knee high boots and black leggings on my arms.

"Who is this?" Chaor demanded from Takinom.

"Alexandra Kalinkas," Takinom said. "A human I know and a relative of Kaz."

I scowled. I hated being called Alexandra and Takinom knew it. She did it to annoy me. And how come she didn't call Kaz Kazdan?!

"Well why are you here human?" Chaor demanded glowering at me.

"I wanna know if my cousin, Kaz is really staying in your palace." I said. Rule one with UnderWorlders: get straight to the point don't waste time on explanations.

Chaor glared at me menacingly. I glared back at him. Rule two with UnderWorlders: show no fear they won't push you around unless they think you're scared of them.

"What makes you believe that Chaor would waste his time on some human?" Agitos asked.

Because he's wasting his time on me? I thought but didn't say. Rule three: there are good times to be cheeky with UnderWorlders and there are bad times to be cheeky KNOW THE DIFFERENCE.

"Because he ISN'T human anymore." I said, Chaor gave me such a menacing glare that I said sheepishly and quickly. "As crazy as it sounds some players think that he's been turned into an UnderWorlder somehow. I know it sounds silly but he's been missing for a bit I've heard and I'm only here because there's a bunch of rumors going around but if he's not really here I'll be on my way…

"They're true." Chaor said.

The sheepish smile on my face melted right off.

"Come again?"

"The rumors are true." Chaor repeated patiently. "Kaz is here and he has been turned into an UnderWorlder."

I stared at Chaor like I never saw him before fear making my heart race. All I could manage was,

"How…"

"Kaz has been put through a Binding," Agitos said. "An ancient ritual where a creature from one tribe would join a different tribe it works like a Danian Parasite it changes the creature to a different form."

"Why haven't I ever heard of this before?" I asked. I heard about a least a dozen of Mommark's creations escaping into the UnderWorld and joining the UnderWorld and nothing about Bindings.

"It's much simpler let them join our tribe officially rather than through a Binding." Agitos said. "That is why Bindings haven't been performed in a long time."

"And Bindings are supposed to be very long and excruciatingly painful," Takinom added.

Made sense. If I had the choice I'd choose the short and simple method rather than the long and painful method.

"Who did it?" I asked.

"We don't know." Chaor said. The bitterness in his tone told me how he felt about that. I was scared. If they didn't know who did it than that meant there was a lose maniac in Perim. Who's to say he won't target another Player? It was dangerous for anyone to be in Perim.

"Can I get the full story on how you found him?" I asked. "I don't trust rumors much. This was the only exception because well I didn't know what else to do."

"There isn't much too it," Agitos said. "A trainer reported that a couple of their students found a child unconscious near where they were training a few hours ago. When Takinom went to check it out she found your cousin and brought him back here."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "But he's been missing for two weeks and last time he was seen he was heading to Kaizeph!"

Chaor, Takinom, and Agitos stared at me. They weren't angry but shocked. I didn't blame them. Kaizeph was this newly discovered city (the same day I came to Chaotic I might add). It was all the way in the sky in the OverWorld which was nowhere near UnderWorld City. And the two weeks part wasn't a pleasant surprise probably.

After a minute of silence I couldn't take it anymore.

"Is he…okay?" I asked. "Can I see him?"

They were reasonable questions. I was family. I had a right to be concerned about Kaz and to want to see them.

Chaor looked at me skeptically,

"You sure you're ready to see him. He has changed a lot on the outside."

I hesitated. Was I ready to see my only cousin as an UnderWorlder? I gathered my nerve,

"Who cares what he looks like on the outside? He's still Kaz on the inside where it counts!" I said.

I looked at Chaor and blinked. For a second I thought I saw him smile kindly. He got up,

"Fine. You can see him but he isn't…"

Suddenly there was a loud crash and the unmistakable sound of glass shattered fallowed by a yell of shock and pain. My heart dropped again. That sounded like…

"KAZ!"


	2. Chapter 2 Kaz's POV

Chapter 2

Kaz's POV

I woke up on something soft my body aching. It hurt to move at all it hurt just to sit there. It even hurt to breathe. I opened my eyes and stared at the blurry brown stuff. I realized I didn't have my glasses on. I sat up painfully and felt for my glasses on the table next to me. I found them pretty quick and put them on. I realized with a jolt I was in the guest chambers in Chaor's castle. How did I get here?

I rubbed my eyes. My heart skipped a beat. My hands were yellow and had claws! And my left hand had bandages all over it. Than I realized something was on my back. I turned and saw a huge leathery black bat wing connected to my back. Ignoring the pain I kicked off the covers and got to my feet. I wobbled but didn't fall over. I saw a huge full body mirror nearby and went to it my heart racing.

I stared.

My reflection stared back at me looking scared. Except my reflection wasn't my own. It was a reflection of an UnderWorlder that looked like me but was different. Its skin was yellow, its ears were pointed, and it had huge black wings on its back, and had a long tail. He was wearing baggy clothes that looked about two sizes too big for it. Its mouth fell open and revealed long sharp canine teeth. Fangs.

I pressed my hand to the mirror and the reflection did the same. My heart skipped a couple of beats. I was…an UnderWorlder?

"No…" I whispered. "No…no…NNNOOOO!!!"

Fire suddenly blasted the mirror and it shattered cutting my hand, my cheek, and a couple of places on my arms. I fell over from surprise. I sat with broken pieces of a mirror scattered around me. I stared at the shattered mirror unable to believe what I had done. That was me?! I did an attack?! But that was impossible!! I had to be dreaming! I realized I wasn't dreaming when I raised a hand to my cheek. It stung and my fingers got covered in my own blood. I was awake.

Somehow someway…I had become an UnderWorlder for real.

The door slammed open bringing me back to my senses somewhat. I turned to see Chaor and my cousin Alex Chaor looking furious and Alex looking downright terrified in the door way.

"Kaz?!" Alex exclaimed.

"Alex?" I said surprised she even recognized me. "Chaor? What are you…?"

"Jeez Kaz what the heck…" Alex said looking at my cut cheek and the other cuts on my arms and on my right hand.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Chaor bellowed making Alex jump about a foot off the ground. I jumped in my seat.

"I'm…sorry…" I said. "I didn't…"

"I don't want to hear it!" Chaor snapped at me.

"I got a first aid kit by at my house…" Alex said looking at Chaor. "I could…"

"Don't bother just stay here and don't let Kaz anywhere near anything sharp or potentially sharp for that matter!"

Chaor stalked off. You'd think he'd be worried about leaving a boy and a girl alone but I figured he already knew Alex was my cousin. We're close but not THAT close. I looked at Alex.

"Hey don't look at me YOU'RE the one who broke the mirror." Alex said tartly. She wasn't happy with me either.

"I don't see what the big deal is it's just a mirror..."

"It isn't the frickin' mirror he's angry about!" Alex snapped. "I think he's more concerned about you cutting yourself!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" I said. "I just…got freaked out."

I looked at my left hand.

"I guess I could understand why you'd get freaked out by your reflection," Alex said.

"But Kaz believe it or not that only makes it worse! It means you're so freaked out right now you're dangerous to yourself! Those shards are like freshly sharpened knifes Kaz what if one of them hit you on the forehead or over your heart?"

I didn't argue. She was right. That was dangerous.

"Here,"

Alex took off her scarf,

"Stop using your hand and use this until Chaor gets back okay?"

"Your scarf but…"

"Don't worry Kaz. I've been here long enough to figure out that stains like blood don't come back when we go home."

She gasped and covered her mouth but too late. Now I was depressed again. Home. Something I might never see again. I took the scarf and pressed it against my cheek and got up. I wobbled and Alex caught me.

"Sorry still not used to this body yet," I said wincing.  
Alex helped me sit down on the bed. Alex sat next to me folding her legs in front of her and putting her chin on her fist with her elbow resting on her knee.

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"You've been through a Binding,"

Alex explained what a Binding was to me.

"Who did it to me and why?"

"I…don't know," Alex said. "Chaor doesn't either and lemme tell you he ain't happy about that."

We sat in awkward silence,

"Kaz aren't you a little bothered by how long you've been gone?"

"Huh?" I said. "I've only been gone for a couple of hour's right?"

Alex stared at me,

"Kaz you've been missing for two weeks." She said.

"TWO WEEKS?!" I exclaimed. That was crazy! I only remember going to Kaizeph and nothing else. She was really saying that I've been missing for two weeks?!

"You seriously don't remember the past two weeks?!" Alex exclaimed.

"No! The last thing I remember is porting to Kaizeph." I said. "I don't even remember getting to Kaizeph! Everything just goes black and the next thing I know I'm here. I think you can guess what happened next." I added jabbing a finger at the mirror.

"You sure you can't remember anything else?" Alex asked.

"No." I said.

"There's gotta be something." Alex said persistently.

"I told you no…" I began agitated when I did remember something. "Wait I think I remember getting to Kaizeph. When I got there I saw…this…creature…than…blank."

"Remember what the creature looked like?"

"No."

Alex made a face to one side. She was clearly thinking: that doesn't get us anywhere.

"Great now there's a maniac performing Bindings on Players lose in Perim and we have no clue whatsoever as to who he is or why he did it."

"You don't think that he'd…" I began,

"Kaz if he did it to you who's gonna stop him from doing it to someone else?!" Alex demanded. "And a lot can happen in two weeks! He could be anywhere in Perim by now! For all we know he could've done another Binding to someone!"

I felt a sickening pit in my stomach. She was right.

"Alex…Peyton and Sarah and Tom how are they?"

Alex's eyes widened.

"Oh shoot."

"What?"

"Tom…"

"What about him!?" I asked now scared.

"He went looking for you about a week ago." Alex said. "He would've left sooner but he couldn't get a scan of Kaizeph. He hasn't come back yet and he won't answer his scanner…"

I groaned. Tom was a total OverWorld fan and my best friend. If this maniac got a hold of him he'd be put through a Binding for sure. And if he was bound to the UnderWorld he'd die! He was too OverWorldy and about half of the UnderWorld hated his guts including Chaor!

"Please don't tell me anyone else has gone missing." Kaz said.

"Not that I know of."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Alex said. "Peyton and Sarah are worried sick about you guys but they can't get to Kaizeph. Jeez it's such a frickin' rare scan nobody wants to trade even if it's for a good cause. And than there's Luna…"

"Luna?!" I repeated. "She's here?! In Chaotic?! For real?!"

Alex nodded

"Got her code the same day Tom disappeared. Poor girl's been worrying so much she's been making herself sick."

I smiled in spite of myself. Good old Luna being her sweet and worrying self.

"Alex you don't have to wait…" I began; Chaor was taking a long time.

"And disobey a direct order from Chaor? What do you WANT me to commit suicide?!"

I laughed because Alex said it in that funny I'm-half-serious tone.

There was a silence,

"Kaz I'm sorry." Alex said.

"For what?" I asked bemused. "This isn't…"

"Not about this," She said waving her hand at me. "I meant…before. When you told me about Chaotic and how I called you, Tom, and Luna crazy. I'm sorry. It wasn't right even if it did sound crazy. I'm sorry. You were right and I was dead wrong."

"It's okay," I said. "I needed to learn how to keep my mouth shut about Chaotic anyway."

"Needed?" Alex repeated looking concerned.

I realized I had used a past term and everything seemed to hit me. I was an UnderWorlder. My scanner was missing and even if I had it I probably couldn't use it. I had no idea who did this to me or why. I was stuck in Perim with virtually no way out. I might never become human again. My home, my family, my life…it was all gone. Alex was the only family I had here but she'd never understand what I was going through. Chaor and my UnderWorld friends would try to help but they couldn't understand either. I was alone.

It terrified me. What was I going to do? What was going to happen? Was I doomed to spend the rest of my life as an UnderWorlder?

"Kaz?" Alex said though I barely heard her. The room spun around me. My face felt hot and my head felt numb. Before I knew it I was consumed by darkness and heard vaguely Alex scream my name.


	3. Chapter 3

** Whoo! Been out for only a day and I already got three reviews!! Sweet!!! Oh yeah and I don't own Chaotic. If I did then this would be an actual series for it and you'd be watching it instead of reading it. **  


* * *

Alex's POV

"Kaz?" I said.

He had been quiet for awhile and it was freaking me out. He didn't answer but started swaying in his seat and the next thing I knew he was flat on his back.

"KAZ?!" I exclaimed leaping to my feet. I think Chaor heard me because a second later he was back in the room holding a bunch of bandages in his hand.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"I don't know he just passed out!" I said.

I checked his breathing and pulse. He was fine. I sighed.

"I guess the stress was too much," I said. "His body couldn't handle the emotional stress."

Chaor growled softly but I could tell he wasn't angry.

"Here,"

He handed me the bandages.

"You'll be able to put them on better than I can." He said.

I set the bandages next to Kaz,

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked. "We'd better clean them before they get infected."

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Chaor demanded.

"You told me to stay in the room and make sure Kaz didn't get anywhere near anything sharp or potentially sharp remember?"

Chaor growled again probably because he did tell me that so he couldn't get mad at me.

Later

I put the bandages on after I cleaned the cuts. The deepest cut was on his cheek but it wasn't anything serious. Kaz was just lucky none of the shards got stuck. Chaor stared at me the whole time so I was a little nervous.

"What's on his hand?" I asked looking at the bandages on his hand.

"You don't want to know." Chaor said.

"Saying that only makes me curious,"

"You. Don't. Want. To. Know."

I took his word for it.

When I was close to finishing Chaor spoke again.

"What'll happen when everyone finds out this is really happening?" Chaor asked. I looked at him blankly.

"I mean in Chaotic,"

"A panic at least," I answered. "Players will start avoiding Kaizeph since that's probably where he got transformed. Extreme cases might start avoiding Perim all together."

"Who are the ones in charge of Chaotic?" Chaor asked.

"The Codemasters," I answered. "There are seven of them. Crellan, Hottek, Amzen, Oron, Tirasis, Imthor, and Churrel,"

"What would they do?"

"Beats me." I said shrugging. "We don't know much about the Codemasters other than the fact they're awesome good players. However if they find out that players are being turned into creatures they're going to do something about it."

Chaor growled softly and looked away as if thinking about something.

"Alex do you think you can talk to them?"

"Sure," I said. "If something's seriously wrong anybody can contact a Codemaster."

"Good tell them what happened." Chaor said. "They might be able to do something to prevent other players from being transformed."

"Too late for that," I said before I could stop myself.

"What do you mean?" Chaor growled at me.

"Our friend Tom…he went missing a week ago," I said. "He was looking for Kaz and he went to Kaizeph."  
Chaor growled again and then sighed.

"We'll keep an eye out for him." Chaor said. "In the meantime it might be a good idea for Kaz to train to use his powers right."

He glanced at the shattered mirror that I accidentally blasted.

"Yeah," I agreed tying off the last bandage. "He might need the training just in case…"

I stopped talking. It had just hit me. Kaz might never be human again. He could never come back to Chaotic. He could never come home. I was scared for him. I looked at him with fear and worry. What horrors would he have to go through? Chaor must've guessed my thoughts because he said,

"Look I can't guarantee anything but we'll try what we can to help Kaz." Chaor said. "You just be ready to do your part.

I nodded. I got up.

"I'll be going now." I said. "I'll come back tomorrow…if that's okay."

"Fine," Chaor said.

I looked at Kaz one last time and ported out.

Port Court

I got to the port court. There was happy chatter and the scents of fresh food in the restaurant-like hang out as players watched battles, traded, and talked about adventures they had. Everything was bright and happy. I frowned. It felt unfair that everyone was happy when my cousin and probably his best friend had been forced into a nightmare. I walked away heading towards the Crellan drome.  
I rode the monorail and stared out the window at the dark sky. I thought about Kaz and felt angry. Who would do that to him? It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. He hadn't done anything to deserve that. Suddenly I realized how easily it could happen to me. Even if I wasn't put through a Binding if something happened to my scanner…if it was destroyed or lost or stolen…I would be trapped in Perim forever. I understood Perim was dangerous but I never thought about how easily it could ruin my life whether or not it was fair.

I didn't know what we were in for but whatever it was things would never be the same.

The dangers were real and there weren't going to be any second chances.


	4. Chapter 4

**FYI for poeple who are wondering why I'm able to upload so fast it's because I've already written a lot of the story. In fact I'm already working on book two! But I want to upload it here because to be frank it's cooler here. **

* * *

Bound-Player

_Last week it was confirmed by the Codemasters that a Player has been forced into a Binding. A Binding refers to an ancient ritual were one creature would join another tribe. Bindings had never been performed on a human before. Currently it is unknown who performed the Binding or why they performed it on a human. Codemasters strongly advise for Players to avoid entering Perim at night, to stick to familiar locations, and to always bring a friend._

_The Codemasters have given no confirmation as to who the Bound-Player is however rumors are flying that it's Kazdan Kalinkas (KidChaor). KidChaor was last seen heading towards Kaizeph the City of the Elements three weeks ago. It's also known that Tom Majors (MajorTom) disappeared while heading to the same location a week later in search of his friend KidChaor. So far there has been no sign of MajorTom however many Players suspect if we do find him he could be under the influence of a Binding._

I tore the paper in half and then again chucking the remains into the nearest waste bin. It was stupid. Stupid to think the pain would go away. Stupid to think players would stop talking about it. Stupid to think that everything would be okay.

"I told you you'd wanna chuck it when you read it," Alex said.

"It's not right!" I said. "They shouldn't be spreading dumb rumors like that!"

"Well they are true."

"Still," I said tartly. "It's not right to spread rumors and gossip even if it is true."

My name is Luna Majors. Two and a half weeks ago I came to Chaotic for the first time. The same day my twin brother Tom went to Kaizeph to find Kaz who I later learned disappeared the week before. I thought he'd be okay. He was my brother. He told me hundreds of stories where he had gotten into problems much worse than that. I thought he would be fine. The next day no response and I still didn't worry. The next few days I became nervous. By the time a week passed I was having heart failure. 

Tom had only spent more than a week in Perim nonstop a couple of times before. The first time was less than half a year ago when he was pretending to cheat against Kaz. He stayed in Perim for two weeks pretending to be on the run from the Codemasters. The last time was only a couple of weeks before I came to Chaotic. Tom, Kaz, Peyton, and Sarah had to spend a week and a half in Perim after the Codemasters shut down Chaotic because of the M'arrillians. The Codemasters didn't turn back on the Transport Center until they were certain the M'arrillians weren't a huge threat anymore.

Now it was two and a half weeks and no sign of my brother anywhere. I wanted to pretend he'd be okay but I knew in my gut he wasn't okay. I hated it when I had gut feels about bad things because I was almost always right. Ever since I was little I had this ability to sense things without actually knowing for sure and ending up being right on. I knew in my gut everything wasn't okay and I also knew my brother and Kaz were really in for it.

I walked in the street in Kiru City getting an occasional surprised look from a creature or two. A human with silver hair wasn't a common sight I guess. I paid them no attention. Next to me was a red headed girl wearing brown shorts and a green sleeveless strapless top. Her name was Alexandra Kalinkas and she was Kaz's. Lately we had been spending a lot of time in Perim in order to avoid the players in Chaotic. They started asking questions about Kaz and Tom. Alex would shout at them that she didn't know a thing about where they were or if the rumors were true. It was a flat out lie. She did know about Kaz. She was the one who told the Codemasters that he was put through a Binding.

She told me and two of Tom and Kaz's friends Peyton and Sarah the truth. We were the only ones in Chaotic other than the Codemasters who knew the truth. We didn't tell anyone the truth because we wanted to protect Kaz as long as possible. That's why we only went to see him one at a time or in pairs. One or two players attract way less attention than four players.

"I agree," Alex said. "It's wrong to spread gossip but what can ya do?"

I pouted. Suddenly icy chills ran up my spine making me shiver visibly.

"I h a t e it when you do that!" Alex said.

"I can't help it," I said turning around. "I feel like someone's been staring at me for the past few days."  
My gaze went to Maxxor's castle to one of the higher windows.

"Would you relax?" Alex said. "Just cuz your brother can't stay out of trouble in Perim doesn't mean neither can you!"

"I wouldn't say that." I said still looking at the window. I had the feeling whoever was staring at me was in the window unfortunately it was impossible to see them.

"What do you think whoever's staring at you is in Maxxor's Castle?" Alex asked fallowing my gaze. "Luna the only person who lives there is Maxxor and I'm pretty sure Maxxor ain't a per…"

"ALEX!"

"What?!"

We walked away me a little mad at Alex. We were about to port away when I got a big surprise.

"Excuse me young lady,"

I turned around and gasped. I stood in front of the OverWorld Second in Command (and my all time favorite creature in all of Perim) Intress!

"I-Intress!" I exclaimed.

"Are you Luna Majors?" Intress asked smiling kindly.

"Y-Yeah," I said. What the heck was Intress doing talking to me?! And how'd she know my name?!

"There's something we need your help with." Intress said. "It's very important."

"HUH?"

"With what?" Alex asked giving Intress a suspicious look.

"I'm sorry but that's top secret OverWorld information." Intress said putting a hand on my shoulder. "But you don't have to worry she isn't in any danger."

"That's not my point. My point is you shouldn't even know her name let alone want her help with something dangerous or not." Alex said. "I'm sorry but I'm not exactly willing to let my best friend go anywhere with some creature she barely met even if you are her hero!"

I felt my face get hot. Yes Intress was my hero but Alex didn't have to announce it like that!

"It's okay Alex," I said feeling like I should speak up before Alex did something she'd regret. "I appreciate your concern but I really do want to help. Even if I have just met her my brother trusts her and if my brother trusts her so do I."

Alex opened her mouth like she wanted to say something but Intress cut her off saying,

"Now that that's settled we'd better be on our way."

Before I knew it Intress was leading me towards Maxxor's castle. I expected Alex to come tearing after us but she didn't. 

"Um…Intress," I said. "What IS it that you want my help with?" 

"It's better if I tell you in private," Intress said. "Like I said it's top secret OverWorld information and we don't exactly want it spreading to the public yet." 

Pretty soon we were inside Maxxor's Castle. I couldn't help but look around in awe. I had been in Maxxor's Castle a few times before but that was only in the Beta Dromes. Now being inside the real thing made me feel nervous,

Intress led be around Maxxor's Castle. I had to jog to keep up. I soon realized which room we were heading to. I didn't know the palace well however I did know a few basic routes Tom told me about. We were heading towards Maxxor's private study. Was I going to meet Maxxor? For some reason the thought hadn't occurred to me until now. I started to get even more nervous. Maxxor wasn't my hero like Intress but I did respect him a great deal. Besides who WOULDN'T be nervous about meeting the leader of the OverWorld?

We got to Maxxor's study. Intress opened the door and led me inside. I felt the little nerve I had left vanish. Not only was Maxxor inside the large study but so was Najarin the OverWorld muge! Maxxor was seated at his desk his back to the window while Najarin sat in a large armchair not far in front of Maxxor.

"Intress I'm glad you returned quickly." Maxxor said. "I take it you had no trouble."

"Not much," Intress said.

"So you must be Luna," Maxxor said regarding me. I remembered in Maxxor's profile online I read that he was truly a sight to behold. Well now I knew it wasn't exaggerating. Normally I would have laughed at the thought of a green man but Maxxor was nothing to laugh at. Even when sitting down I could tell he was at least twice my size and could probably lift me off my feet with one arm without even trying. Even though he was smiling at me right now he was definitely not a person I wanted to tick off.

"Y-yes," I said wondering how the heck everyone knew my name.

"Your brother told us about you." Najarin said answering my question. Najarin looked old enough to be my grandpa but I knew better than to judge a person by their age (I didn't know his age but I didn't want to ask). Even though he was old he was at least a head or two taller than me. He wasn't strong looking like Maxxor but he seemed to radiate power. "That is how Intress knew you before you knew her."

"And how we knew we could trust you with this." Maxxor said.

"I-I'm honored," I said a bit surprised. I didn't think Tom talked about me inside Perim. "My brother told me a lot about you guys too. I'm really glad I got to meet you."

I bowed before I could stop myself. Auugh what the heck am I doing?!

"Please sit down," Maxxor said gesturing towards two empty seats. I obeyed sitting in between Najarin and Intress. That was a mistake because now I was even MORE nervous. I could feel Najarin scrutinizing me even though I was looking straight at Maxxor trying to hide how nervous I was. Tom had told me Najarin was cautious about trusting people especially Chaotic-Players. I guess Najarin was wondering whether or not they could really trust me even though I was Tom's sister. But even so it wasn't making me feel any better with him staring at me.

"You're probably wondering why you're here," Maxxor said.

I nodded even though what I was actualy thinking was something along the lines of: if I do something else to embarrass myself I'm gonna die.

"Luna, do you know what a Binding is?"

Maxxor might as wel have set off a bombshell. I felt my heart skip a couple of beats. My greatest fear had been confirmed.

"Yes," I said in a level voice looking down and clutching at my pants. "A Binding is an old ritual where a creature from one tribe would join a different tribe. It works kind of like a Danian Parasite only it's by choice and it works for any of the tribes."

"Correct," Maxxor said.

"I take it by your reaction you know what Maxxor means by asking this." Najarin said.

I nodded not looking at anyone.

"He's…saying…Tom's been through a Binding." I said.

"Yes," Maxxor said solemnly. "We found him a couple of days ago."

I wanted to cry but I didn't because everyone was watching.

"I understand this can't be pleasant hearing." Intress said next to me. "Your brother was…IS a close friend of ours."

"However what's been done has been done and all we can do is make the best of it." Najarin said.  
I nodded trying my best not to cry.

"Now we get to the part where we need your help," Maxxor said. I looked at him. "You see ever since we found Tom a couple of days ago…he hasn't said a word."

"We don't know for certain since Tom is the first human to undergo a Binding that we know of." Najarin said giving me a weird look. "However it could be...as you humans would say...a side effect?"

"Are you saying that the Binding made my brother MUTE?!" I asked.

"It's entirely possible." Najarin said.

But that doesn't make any sense! Kaz didn't become mute when he was put through a Binding! Why did it happen to Tom? Oh great what if Najarin gets into my head and finds out about Kaz?!

"But what can I do about it?" I asked trying not to think about Kaz. I had promised not to tell anyone about Kaz I wasn't about to break that promise even if my brother trusted them.

"While we don't expect you to be able to get him to speak," Maxxor said. "I think it might be good for him to see a familiar face especially after what happened so far."

"Ah." I said. Really I didn't care why they wanted me to see Tom. I just wanted to see my brother. "Where is Tom?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Yahoo!!! Five chapters down...a bunch more to go. -__-'**

* * *

Tom's POV

I sat in the windowsill looking up at the sky. My wings involuntarily twitched. I winced as pain shot through my sprained wing. I was still getting used to the fact they were MY wings. They weren't the wings of a creature I was battling as in the dromes. They were MY wings. As you would guess it was one heck of a nasty surprise when I woke up a couple of days ago to find myself here.  
When I saw myself in the mirror I tried to scream. That was when I got an even nastier surprise.

My voice wouldn't work.

Later on I discovered I was put through a Binding and not only did it make me a creature it made it so I couldn't ever go home.

Over the last few days I mostly spent my time staring out the window wondering what the heck was going to happen to me. Najarin took a look at me to make sure the Binding hadn't messed with anything else important. I was okay excluding the sprained wing, my lost voice, and a couple of other scratches and bruises.

I heard the door click open. I turned around to see Maxxor standing in the doorway. I looked at him smiling softly from my seat in front of the window. In the past few days Maxxor had done everything to help me. I knew he was doing it because he was worried about me. I wanted to tell him I was okay besides the obvious. But of course I couldn't.

"Tom there's someone here to see you." Maxxor said.

Maxxor stepped aside to reveal a girl my age with long silver hair. I leapt to my feet banging my bad wing against the wall. I winced but ignored the unusual pain. Luna! Luna my sister! It was really her! I had seen her a few times in the city but I was up so high I could never tell if it was really her.

"Tom!" Luna exclaimed looking worried. "Oh man Tom…"

She looked at me and stared at my wings. Tears started to fill her eyes. Not caring that Maxxor was watching I seized my sister in a hug. Luna was the type of person who didn't feel better unless somebody hugs her. She probably would've hugged me back but I had her arms pinned to her sides. I was so glad to see her I could've cried. I wanted to tell her how much I missed her. I wanted to tell her how sorry I was that I missed her first match. I wanted to tell her I was going to be okay and that everything would be fine. But once again my voice wouldn't work.

Maxxor stood in the door way as if not sure whether to leave us alone or to stay. Personally I didn't really care. I was just happy to see my sister. The next few hours were a blur. I remembered Luna telling me how worried my friends were and how they'd want to see me when they find out I was here. She also told me she hadn't had her first official drome match yet and she only used the beta dromes a couple of times. She said she didn't want to have her first match until I was there to see it. I would've argued with her if I had a voice to argue with.

It was starting to get late.

"I think it's about time for me to leave," Luna said. "I have to tell the others…err…unless…"

She gave Maxxor who decided to stay a sideways glance.

"I don't see any reason why not," He said. "As long as they keep it a secret for the time being."

"Of course,"

Luna was hiding something. She had that look on her face that something was on her mind but she didn't want to say anything. Of course without a voice I couldn't ask her what was on her mind.

"Next time I come back so will Peyton and Sarah and a surprise," Luna said smiling at me. It wasn't sincere. Something was really bothering her. Luna left making me wonder if something was wrong.

"Your sister is a lot like you." Maxxor said not long after Luna left. "I can tell you really care about her."

I nodded. Luna was my sister. I h a t e d it whenever Luna was sad or upset. Okay and yes I h a t e any guy who tries to hit on her. But hey if the dad isn't like that it's the older brother who is right? (I'm the older twin).

"She's not very good at hiding her emotions." Maxxor said. "She's keeping something secret."

I nodded wondering what it was. Normally Luna trusted me a lot. What could she be hiding that she didn't trust me with?


	6. Chapter 6

**Yahoo!!! Five chapters down...a bunch more to go. -__-'**

* * *

_Peyton's POV_

It sucked. That's all there is too it. It _SUCKED_. Perim was twice as dangerous (and if you know Perim like I do you'll know that's SAYING SOMETHING). Players were terrified of entering Perim at all. My two best friends were missing one of them was turned into an UnderWorlder and the other was nowhere to be found. My life in Chaotic pretty much sucked right now.

I sat in the Port Court picking at the food in front of me watching the drome match. My new friend Alex AKA Firewarrior was sitting next to me barely watching the drome match. Alex (Kaz's cousin) came back a couple of hours ago after heading to Kiru City with Luna (Tom's twin sister AKA PerimMoon) only Luna wasn't with her when Alex came back. Alex said that the OverWorlders needed Luna's help with something and that Luna agreed to help them. We talked a little making up theories as to why whoever was doing this (we call him the Binder) and she called me 'bonehead' a couple of times. That was her nickname for me. Why she calls me that I have no idea.

_ Maybe because you're a bonehead?_

HEY WHOSE COMMENTARY IS THIS?!

_ Hey freedom of speech dude._

Stay out of this you've already had two chances to talk!! Look anyway we were watching a drome match when Luna came back.

"Yo Luna there you are," Alex said. "What did the OverWorlders want?"

"I'll tell you about it somewhere else." Luna said. "I don't want to be over heard. Where's Sarah?"

"Down in the UnderWorld watching you-know-who train," I said.

"Call her will you? I have something to tell the Codemasters."

Alex looked worried at this.

"Luna does this have anything to do with," She mouthed a word.

Luna nodded. Alex turned a little pale,

"Has he…"

Luna nodded again.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"_BONEHEAD_," Alex exclaimed. "Think about it for two seconds!"

I did and gasped.

"You mean T…"

"SSHHHSSSH," Both girls hissed at me.

"Do you WANT the whole of Chaotic to know?!" Alex demanded.

"But…"

"I'll give details later," Luna whispered. "Meet me in the Forest of Life in ten minutes. Bring Sarah if you can."

Later

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOM'S MUTE?!" I exclaimed about twelve minutes later. Luna had finished explaining what she knew but I was having trouble taking in what she said.

"What do you think she means by it bonehead?" Alex asked.

"She can't mean what I think she means!" I said. "And stop calling me bonehead!"

"I'll stop calling you bonehead when you stop acting like one!" Alex snapped.

"Hey chill you two!" Sarah said wedging herself between me and Alex. "Let's stay on topic okay?"

Alex and I glared at each other and than looked away.

"Luna are you really serious?" Sarah asked. "Is Tom really…mute?"

"He can't say a word," Luna said sadly shaking her head. "It might be an affect of the Binding but since Kaz and Tom are the only humans that have been through a Binding there's no way to tell for sure."

"So there's no way of saying if this is temporary or not." I said.

Luna looked sad at the thought of her brother never being able to say anything again. I had to admit I didn't like the idea either.

"_Pessimist_." Alex said.

"Oh first it's bonehead now it's pessimist?"

"GUYS," Sarah snapped. "LAY OFF OF EACH OTHER WILL YA?!"

She looked annoyed but I knew it was really because she was upset. Alex and Sarah were the type of people who get agitated when they were worried and or upset. Alex and I stopped arguing.

"So when can we see him?" Sarah asked calmly to Luna.

"Tomorrow," Luna said. "It's kinda late right now."

"I'll go tell Kaz," Alex said.

"That brings up something else that's been concerning me," Luna said. "Should we tell Chaor about Tom and Maxxor about Kaz?"

"Y…wait a second you didn't tell Maxxor about Kaz?" Alex said.

"No," Luna said. "I wanted to ask the Codemasters first."

"What'd they say?"

"Do whatever I thought was best," Luna said.

"THAT was _real _smart of them," Alex said sarcastically putting her face in her hand and shaking her head. Luna wasn't good at making hard decisions. She'd freak out whenever she thought of the bad things that might happen if she did or didn't do something. And this was a MEGA hard decision. While Chaor liked Kaz a little he HATED Tom's guts. And the fact he was an OverWorlder now wouldn't help any. Maxxor didn't hate Kaz but he did hate Chaor A LOT. Besides there was also the fact Maxxor didn't want many people to know about Tom yet just like Chaor didn't want many people to know about Kaz.

But if we didn't tell them they'd find out eventually and _THAT _could lead to even more problems: potentially life threatening problems.

"I say we tell them." Alex said. "They're going to find out eventually and personally I don't wanna have to deal with Chaor for not telling him about this."

"I suppose you're right," Luna sighed. "And it will be a relief to tell Maxxor."

"So we'll meet up in Kiru City tomorrow and go visit Tom." Sarah said.

"And tonight I'll go tell Chaor and Kaz about Tom." Alex said.

We all agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sarah's POV is so short I added Tom's too.**

* * *

Sarah's POV

It was a bad day.

"LUNA FYI IT'S A BAD IDEA TO HEAD TOWARDS WHERE THE COMMOTION IS IN PERIM!!" Peyton shouted bolting after her. The moment we ported to Perim there was a loud bang and a lot of screaming. Luna ran towards where it was coming from. I guess Tom wasn't the only person in his family with more courage than what was good for him. We ran behind Peyton Alex ran ahead of us. Luna screamed out of sight and when we got there we saw why.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Luna exclaimed.

"It's Milla'ein!!" Peyton exclaimed.

Milla'ein was causing a huge panic as guards and other creatures tried to step him.

"THE M'ARRILLIAN?!" Luna exclaimed. "BUT I THOUGHT THEY WERE DEFEATED!!"

"WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Alex yelled.

"But what about…" Luna began.

"HE'LL BE FINE JUST GET THE HECK OUT!!" I shouted.

We got our scanners out when all at once they shot out of our hands. Milla'ein was right above us.

"I don't think he wants us to leave." Peyton said.

"YA THINK?!" Alex shouted.

Milla'ein would've attacked if he hadn't been hit by one. We turned to see Intress.

"INTRESS!!" Luna exclaimed.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Intress shouted joining the other creatures.

We dodged a misfired attack. We searched frantically for our scanners.

"C'mon…c'mon where are they?" Peyton exclaimed.

"Keep looking!" I shouted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET OUT OF HERE!!" Intress shouted dodging one of Milla'ein's attacks.

"WE'RE TRYING!!" Alex shouted searching in the rubble. "MILLA'EIN BLASTED OUR SCANNERS AND NOW WE CAN'T FIND THEM!!"

"ALEX!"

I turned around expecting to see Alex being attacked but I saw Luna toss a red scanner to Alex.

"Sarah!"

Peyton tossed me my scanner. Luna found her own and I tossed Peyton's his. We were going to port when Milla'ein sent an attack straight at me and Luna.  
Luna had barely any time to scream until a separate attack flew in front of her and cut off the first attack. I spun around and saw Tom with a pair of pure white wings on his back one of them looked sprained.

"TOM?!" I exclaimed unable to believe my eyes.

"TOM GET OUT OF HERE!" Luna exclaimed looking frantic. "YOU'RE THE ONE MILLA'EIN'S AFTER!!"

Before I could ask how Luna knew that Milla'ein attacked us. We didn't have time to dodge. Everything went black.

Tom's POV

Luna screamed. Sarah leapt in front of her and took the blow. She hit the ground hard and didn't move.

"OH NO SARAH!" Luna shrieked.

"SARAH!!" Peyton and Alex exclaimed.

I didn't have any time to panic. I would've if in my moment of shock Milla'ein hadn't sent me flying into a wall and bound me there. I could feel Milla'ein trying to break into my mind while trying to suffocate me at the same time.  
I did the only thing I could think of. I bit down. Hard.

Milla'ein screamed and he threw me to one side. I heard someone scream distantly. I staggered to my feet.

I won't lose, I won't lose, I won't lose…

I felt another attack on my mind. I clutched at my head the pain making me feel sick. I saw glimpses of my life flash before my eyes. Milla'ein was searching for something.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

THUNK! A small stone hit Milla'ein in the back of the head. The stone came from Luna. That was probably the bravest thing she could've done.

**_And the stupidest._**

Milla'ein attacked her. She ducked and dodged the attack. I attacked Milla'ein. It was kind of pathetic and I could barely stand. Milla'ein just flicked a tentacle and I slammed into a nearby wall. I was pretty sure something was broken. I had a foul taste in my mouth and it really hurt to breathe. I seriously hoped it wasn't blood. Milla'ein was closing in on Luna who either couldn't port out or was refusing to. My sister was about to be code! I had to do something or else Luna would be dead!  
I had the weirdest sensation ever. All at once the pain in my body was gone. Even my sprained wing seemed to heal all of the sudden. I could breathe normally.

_CHARGE OF THE BRAVE!!!_

The attack nearly blasted Milla'ein out of the air and pushed me back a bit. Luna looked at me amazed. Milla'ein recovered. Unsure I flapped my wings. I shot into the air. It wasn't much different than in the dromes. I was a little awkward nearly falling out of the air. I recovered and attacked.

HEARTSYNC

The attack made contact. I immediately knew what Milla'ein would do next. Milla'ein attacked using a tentacle but I dodged and flew right up to him. I plowed into him feet first. I nearly fell out of the air again but recovered faster than Milla'ein.

_FLASHKICK_

Milla'ein dodged and used an attack that enveloped the both of us in a thick green mist. I coughed. The stuff was thicker than smoke and was making my head buzz. In my moment of confusion Milla'ein slammed me into the ground. I was stuck there. I saw my life flash before my eyes again.

My first day, Lake Ken-i-po, my first scan-quest, helping Reggie, saving Maxxor, the Eye of the Maelstrom…  
Suddenly I realized what Milla'ein was looking for. I tried to fight him off. He couldn't find out. He couldn't. My head ached. It felt like it was being split in two.

An attack blasted Milla'ein off of me suddenly. I got onto all fours and looked up. My vision was hazy but I could recognize who saved me. It was Maxxor. That was the last thing I could remember before I passed out.

Later

I woke up eyes still closed and heard part of a conversation.

"…the heck was he thinking attacking a freaking M'arrillian Chieftain when he has a sprained wing?"

"Something along the lines of: my best friends are going to be code if I don't do something."

"That's my point! He has a huge Hero-Complex. Come to think of it so do you Luna."

"Hey! We do not have Hero-Complexes! And even if we did what's wrong with wanting to help your friends?"

"When it nearly gets you k I l l e d everything."

"Shsh I think he's waking up."

I opened my eyes and saw Peyton, Sarah, Luna, and Alex in my room. I was relieved to see Sarah was okay.

"Yo MajorT!" Peyton said. "Welcome back to the land of the living!"

Sarah and Alex slapped his shoulders.

"YEOUCH!"

"Not funny," Both girls said.

I laughed than I stopped. Everyone stared at me like they couldn't believe what I did.

"Wait a second…I thought you were…" Alex began.

"Mute?" I finished. I felt incredibly happy. My voice sounded funny probably from lack of use in the last few days. "Not anymore!"

"KYAAA!!" Luna exclaimed hugging me really hard. "You're not mute your ability fixed your voice just like your wing!!"

"My say what?" I said.

"Ability," Sarah repeated. "We found out that your ability is."

"It's called Light Melody," Alex said. "For every creature on your team you can heal five damage to any target creature when you sacrifice a mugician."

"And you got healed a lot of damage because even though they were unconscious Intress and the other creatures still counted on your team!" Luna said.

"So that's how my wing just got better." I said. "So what happened after I passed out?"

"Maxxor sent that M'arrillian packing!" Alex said. "Man it was awesome! But Maxxor ain't exactly happy with you right now."

"It's not like I snuck out…"

"Yeah well commonsense shoulda told ya that it was a bad idea going after a M'arrillian when your wing's hurt. I mean what the heck were you thinking…"

"Attacking a M'arrillian when I had a sprained wing,"

"You heard that?"

"Yeah and I do NOT have a Hero-Complex!!"

"Ya do to!"

"Do not."

"Do too." Alex said. "But never mind. Luna isn't there something you need to tell Tom?"

Luna's happy expression melted off. She looked pained.

"Tom…I…I'm sorry I didn't tell you yesterday…the Codemasters made me promise not to tell anyone…"

"Are you trying to tell me that Kaz has been through a Binding?" I asked warily.

Luna and the others stared at me.

"How in the heck…" Alex began,

"I figured something like that must've happened to him." I sighed. "He disappeared before me after all. Where is he?"

"In the UnderWorld," Alex said. "The UnderWorlders are trying to find out who did this to you guys so they can stop him before he transforms half of Chaotic."

I sighed. Perfect. Now my best friend was supposed to be my worst enemy. Just what I needed. More emotional strain.

"Um…is anyone else a little freaked out about the fact a M'arrillian attacked when the M'arrillians are supposed to be defeated?" Luna said. "Because I am."

"Yeah it is a little weird," Alex said. "But he didn't take anyone over so maybe there's nothing to worry about."

"M'arrillians and 'nothing to worry about' do not belong in the same sentence, Alex." Peyton said darkly. "Alex you and Luna came after the M'arrillian Invasion so you never saw them at their most dangerous."

"And I don't wanna." Luna said making a face. "The thought of Aa'une still gives me chills."

"Luna he's stuck at the bottom of Lake Blakeer. He ain't coming back." Alex said.

"May I remind you Lake Blakeer is frozen over? Phelphor survived in Ice Pillar for over a thousand years! Who's to say Aa'une can't do the same thing?"

That gave everyone chills. In truth I never saw the X-Leader of the M'arrillians in person but honestly I didn't want to either.

"Look the point is the M'arrillians are getting a little bold." Alex said. "There's no denying that. There's also no denying they want something from Tom."

"But what?" Peyton asked.

"I think I know," I said.

"What?" Everyone said.

I considered them for a moment.

"Najarin's secrets…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Whoo! Chapter Eight already!!!  
**

* * *

I was treating a new cut on my arm when Alex came to visit. She wasn't happy to see that mostly because ever since I started training I usually end up with a new scratch or burn or bruise. So almost literally I had a new wound every time she saw me. She complains that sooner or later there were going to be more bandages on me than there was skin. I couldn't help it. UnderWorlders were tough trainers. However this cut on my arm was a little deep.

"Hey Kaz how's it…HOLY CODE KAZ WHAT THE HECK?!" Alex exclaimed

Okay it was very deep.

"It's nothing,"

"If that's 'nothing' I'd h a t e to see what 'really bad' is!" Alex said. "How'd you get that?"

"I just hit a really sharp rock during training that's all," I said tying the bandages. I got up adjusting my glasses armor clinking a little. I didn't wear much armor just shoulder pieces and knee pieces. I had two pieces of armor connected to a belt around my waist. I also wore a somewhat baggy black shirt and brown pants. On my side was a thin sword. It was a new BattleGear called Waterbane. Like the name suggested it reduced damage dealt by water attacks and increased my fire attacks. Very useful against most OverWorlders.

On my left hand was a black fingerless glove. See I discovered there was another effect of the Binding. On my left hand was a cut in the shape of the UnderWorld Mark. But that wasn't the only thing. There was something red inside the cut like somebody cut my skin and than fit metal inside the wound. It wasn't pretty to look at. Luna almost got sick when she saw it.  
Alex stared at me for a moment.

"What?"

She blinked and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. But it's…"

"Weird seeing me as an UnderWorlder?"

"No…okay yes but I was going to say seeing an UnderWorlder with glasses,"

"I resent that,"

"Hey you're the first UnderWorlder I've met that needed glasses." Alex said defensively. "Don't they get in the way when you're fighting?"

"Nope,"

"Well just don't get hit in the face with any attacks. The last thing you need is a broken nose AND no eyesight."

"Gee thanks." I said. "But we already made them shatter proof you don't have to worry."

"Oh," Alex said.

She sat herself on the ground and took out a water bottle out of her bag. The room we were in was actually a spare room in Chaor's castle. He never used it before so he let me use it since I couldn't stay in the Guest Chambers forever. He said I could do what I want as long as I didn't totally trash the room. It was simple just a bed a dresser (no mirror) and a desk.

"How's training?" She asked taking a sip. "Is it anything like the dromes?"

"Yes…and no," I said sitting down next to her. "It's a lot harder to use powers…correction it's harder to control them."

"Hmm," Alex replied. "How's your ability going?"

"Still as unpredictable as ever," I said.

My ability was actually more like an attack. It's called Firestorm Flare. It adds a lot of damage to any fire attack. Very useful…if I could actually control it,

"How's Chaotic,"

"Still freaking out," Alex sighed. "Still getting bugged the heck outta my mind,"

I frowned. Last week someone saw Tom when that M'arrillian attacked. They blabbed it to everyone else in Chaotic. It didn't take long before they put two and two together and figured out about me. It also didn't take them long before they figured out Alex had been lying for the past two weeks.

I got up.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked. "Grabbing something to eat?"

"Oh ha, ha," I said sarcastically.

I was eating more than I usually did and usually after training I was starving. It's a good thing I was an UnderWorlder now or else I wouldn't be able to eat anything without getting food poisoning.

"I have to get ready." I said.

"For what?" Alex asked taking another sip from her water.

"I'm…going on my first mission tomorrow."

Alex spewed out her water.

"SAY WHAT?!" She exclaimed. "YOU'VE BEEN TRAINING FOR ONLY TWO WEEKS!"

"I know but Chaor says I'm ready."

"YOU'VE BEEN TRAINING FOR _TWO _WEEKS!!"

"It'll be a good experience."

""YOU'VE BEEN TRAINING FOR **_TWO WEEKS_**!!"

"I know that." I said. "Thank you so much for the vote of confidence."

"I'm sorry Kaz but _TWO WEEKS_?!" Alex said. "What the _heck _is he thinking sending you on a mission?! And what the heck are _YOU _thinking accepting it?!"

I didn't answer because I knew Alex wouldn't like it. I wanted to go on the mission. I wanted to fight. I wanted to use my powers. I wanted to it just felt…right.

"You don't have to worry," I said. "I'm not likely to fight. I'm just going to be there ya know as back-up in case something goes wrong."

"What's the mission?"

"There's been a couple of rumors that there's been an artifact from the Cothica discovered in the Maelstrom Lands and that Maxxor and a team of OverWorlders are heading there to retrieve it." I said.

"So you guys are heading there to check it out,"

"Yep," I said. "Pretty simple huh,"

"If it's so simple than why do I have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach?"

"You're just nervous for me." I said.

"Aren't you even a little nervous about this?!"

"Of course I am." I said. "I'm just not letting it get to me."

We argued for a bit. Finally Alex said,

"Okay just promise you won't do anything stupid okay?" She said. "I don't wanna know what it's like to lose your cousin even if I still have you on earth."

I smiled at her. Everything was going to be fine.

I had no idea who dead wrong I was.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm starting to run out of things to say at the beginning of these things.  
**

* * *

Kaz's POV

I ran into Luna about an hour before it was time to leave the next day. I almost didn't recognize her. She had totally changed her style and the only reason I DID recognize her was because she still had her pendant and her hair was still white.  
She wore a lavender top with puffy sleeves, a white skirt with two layers of frills, a yellow belt that was slightly crooked but it looked like it was supposed to be like that, blue jeans, and purple boots. She also had white gloves with a purple strap around them near her elbows. Her hairstyle was a little different too. Instead of long and straight it was slightly curved with her bangs parted differently and she had purple highlights in her bangs.

"What the heck," Alex said. She had come by to wish me luck a couple of minutes before Luna came in. "What the heck happened to you?!"

"There was this thing at the mall going on where you could get a free make-over," Luna explained. "But the dresser could do whatever they wanted. I decided to give it a shot and I liked it. What do you guys think?"

She twirled around.

"Ya look great," Alex said. "What do you think Kaz?"

"Yeah," I agreed, "Real cute,"

Luna blushed but smiled and I felt my heart skip a couple of beats and my face get hot. What the heck was wrong with me?! I could face Chaor in training and go on a mission no problem. Why was Luna making my heart race like this?

Later

I sat behind the rock trying to avoid getting blown away by the high winds. Chaor and his team Takinom, Rothar, Zaur, and Stelgar were already looking for the artifact. I was told to stay here and wait quietly. Turns out I was just observing I wasn't even back up. I started thinking about Luna.

Why was I feeling like this? Luna never made my heart skip a dozen beats before? What changed? Was it because she changed her style? No. She always looked cute. She'd probably look cute in anything. I felt my face get hot again.

I heard shouts and the unmistakable sounds of battle which pulled me back to reality. From my spot I had a perfect view of the fight and everyone else didn't have a good view of me. It was hard to make out who was fighting who because there was a huge number of Mipedians and Danians mixed up in the fight. I saw Maxxor and Chaor fighting each other.

I heard a crack from right behind me.

"Who's there?!" I demanded spinning around and posed for a fight.

"Just yer favorite cousin." Alex said coming out from behind a couple of rocks.

"Alex?!" I exclaimed. "What the heck are you doing here?!"

"Just checking up on ya,"

"Get out of here before you get hurt." I said.

"Hey you said this mission was simple." Alex said. "Well THAT'S NOT what I call simple."

She pointed to the mass chaos of the dozens of individual battles.

"Things got complicated." I said. I gasped. "GET DOWN!"

I seized Alex and pulled her down behind the rock where I was sitting before. I covered her mouth. She looked surprised. I peeked behind the edge. Sure enough there was a large M'arrillian. Okay it's hard describing M'arrillians. The best way to describe them is they look like giant flying fish the size of an apartment. This M'arrillian on the other hand did not look like other M'arrillians.  
Sure he had the same features (tentacles, glowing eyes, creepy color) however he looked more demonic that a fish. He had dark violet somewhat transparent skin, glowing yellow eyes, and a face that is impossible to describe. My jaw dropped and Alex's eyes were so wide her eyes could've fallen out. The M'arrillian wasn't alone. Next to him was…Alex! But this Alex wasn't the same. Her eyes were blood red and glowing and she seemed shadow-like and evil. The most surprising part about this copy was that she had a fox tail with matching ears on the top of her head.  
The M'arrillian didn't seem to notice us and floated past heading straight where Maxxor and Chaor were who were a good distance from the main fighting. The Alex-Copy headed towards the battle. When I was sure he was gone I removed my hand from Alex's mouth. She was white as a sheet. I think I was some kind of pale yellow color. We both realized that both tribes had been duped. There wasn't an artifact from the Cothica here. It was a trap.  
I was up on my feet before I even realized it.

"Alex try to tell the other tribes this is a trick and they have to stop fighting now!" I said. "And don't get _killed_!"

"Wait what are you doing?!" Alex exclaimed. "What was that thing?!"

"I gotta stop whoever that is!" I said. "There's no time to explain!!"

I was gone before Alex could say anything to stop me. I ran towards where I had last seen the two leaders weaving in and out of battles occasionally sending an attack or two to prevent getting attacked myself. When I reached the spot they weren't there. Adrenaline and fear were making my head pound. Where were they?

The wind suddenly blew so hard I was knocked off my feet. I landed hard my front.

"_Ow_…"

I got up and gasped. Just below the edge where I was I saw Maxxor and Chaor still fighting. Before I could shout anything they were attacked by the M'arrillian with an incredibly powerful paraleyes. Both leaders were frozen solid. There was an intense moment. For a second I couldn't hear the other battles. They didn't exist. All that existed was me, the M'arrillian, and the two frozen leaders.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The ground shook. The M'arrillian raised his arms. There was a blinding flash of light…

* * *

**Cliffhanger!!! I think maybe I'll stop here for today...cuz I'm mean like that *mischievious smile***


	10. Chapter 10

**There's a lot of mystery in book one and some more of the stuff is explained in book two. But you'll never know what's gonna happen.  
**

* * *

I realized I had blocked the attack with Waterbane even though I didn't remember unsheathing the sword. The M'arrillian looked surprised and than angry.

"You!" The M'arrillian exclaimed like he already knew me. Suddenly I realized he looked familiar.

I held the sword and readied myself for battle.

_I'm outmatched but all I have to do is stall him long enough for the Paraleyes to ware off on Maxxor and Chaor_. I thought.

The M'arillian attacked and I dodged. Before I could attack someone yelled,

"CHARGE OF THE BRAVE!"

The attack nailed the M'arrillian in the back. I looked up and saw my best friend in the air.

"TOM!!"

He smirked and landed next to me. He wore a blue and gray sweatshirt like shirt with his trademark symbol on the chest. He had a black belt around his waist and blue jeans with black boots. The shirt had a blue hood and with the dark sleeves and black gloves made him look like a thief. And with the white wings he looked like an angel thief.  
The next part was a blur. I remember we fought a lot against the M'arrillian but we were totally outmatched even though we outnumbered him. I had barely two weeks training and Tom probably had even less training. Tom got slammed into a rock and I hit the ground hard. We were both too beat up to fight anymore. The M'arrillian would've destroyed us…if Maxxor and Chaor hadn't intervened. They both blasted the M'arrillian with their best attacks.

I saw a flash of light and suddenly I felt fine again. I got up and realized all of the scratches and bruises were gone. Tom was up on his feet too. Not long after that the other fighters were there too. Alex must've managed to find Takinom and tell her what was going on. The M'arrillian was outnumbered and outmatched.  
It scowled but it turned into a sneer.

"You may have won this battle," The M'arrillian said. The voice stirred memories. "But you still will lose what's important. A friend will lose their life."

The M'arrillian turned to me and Tom. The look on his face sent chills down my spine.

"Just like how you lost yours."

The M'arrillian disappeared just like that.

I turned to Tom my eyes wide. He looked just as scared as I was. I recognized the M'arrillian but before I could say anything Chaor grabbed my shoulder and half dragged me away. Maxxor did the same to Tom and disappeared before I could react. I decided it be a better idea to do what Chaor wanted.

He gave the other creatures orders. They all left and pretty soon I was alone with Chaor, Takinom and Alex. Alex looked perfectly unharmed.

"Kaz are you alright?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," I said. The gears in my head were turning. "That M'arrillian…"

"How'd he know you?" Chaor demanded.

"I think he's…" I began.

"!!!"

My heart froze. We all spun around in time to see the Alex-Copy grab the real Alex's wrist A dark shadowy aura formed around Alex. She shook violently her face contorted with pain. Her teeth got sharp and her eyes turned blood red. The fox tail and ears on the shadow appeared on the real Alex. The shadow disappeared.  
I skid to a stop as Alex turned to me smiling evilly.

"Alex…"

"Is gone," Alex said. Her voice wasn't right. It sounded different…evil. "Forever."

"No…" I gasped.

Shadow-Alex laughed and lunged. She had alarming speed but I dodged in time. I attacked but she dodged. She attacked and I slammed into a nearby boulder. Chaor got involved.

"You're hesitating!" He growled attacking the Shadow-Alex,

"MAYBE BECAUSE I DON'T WANNA HURT HER?!" I snapped.

Chaor ignored me and attacked again. Shadow-Alex dodged. The same shadowy aura appeared again. She was going to attack when Takinom shouted.

"ALEX!"

Chaor and I looked at Takinom surprised. Takinom never called Alex "Alex" she always called her Alexandra. Alex was so surprised the shadows disappeared.

"Alex I know you're in there you can fight back I know it!" Takinom said.

"Takinom what're…" Chaor began.

"I know what I'm doing." Takinom said. "Listen! The Alex I know would never give in so easily!"

"You're a fool Takinom," Shadow-Alex said with a laugh. "She's…"

She stopped. She started shaking eyes wide. She doubled over one arm hugging her stomach and her other hand covering her mouth like she was going to be sick.

"What…"

"GET…OUT…" She snarled. I realized it wasn't the Shadow-Alex it was the real Alex talking. "GET OUT…OF MY…BODY…YOU…FREAK!"

She screamed and shadows seemed to explode from her. She collasped on the ground and didn't move.

"ALEX!"

The shadows formed the Shadow-Alex again.

"WHAT BUT THAT'S…" She exclaimed.

Waterbane started glowing.

"What the…" I began.

The sword pulled me forward.

"WHA?!"

I couldn't let go. The sword swung up high and before I knew what I was doing I had sliced the Shadow-Alex in half. It disappeared in shadows and didn't reform. You'd think everything would be fine after that right? Wrong.

Alex still had the fox tail and ears. She was still a creature.


	11. Chapter 11

**Another mystery.  
**

* * *

Okay before I go into the story here's a quick recap of what's happened. About a month ago me and my best friend Kaz were turned into creatures and now we're caught in the middle of a confusing war. A couple of days before now we met for the first time after the Binding and managed to stop an attempt at the OverWorld and UnderWorld Leaders' lives by this M'arrillian. The M'arrillian as it turns out is the same guy who put us through the Bindings in the first place.

We're not sure but we think something happened and we didn't turn out like the M'arrillian (Azaia) wanted. So he left us for dead. Now how we managed to find our way to Kiru City and UnderWorld City two weeks later I have no idea. After us they (meaning the M'arrillians) decided to try something else and used Shadows (copies of creatures) to turn humans into creatures.  
The same day Kaz and I met at the Maelstrom Lands the M'arrillians set their plan in motion. They used a Shadow-Copy to take over Alex (Kaz's cousin) who tried to murder Kaz afterwards. However Alex after a little reinforcement from Takinom was able to fight off the Shadow and Kaz was able to destroy it. However it left Alex still a creature. Later the UnderWorlders discovered why they used a different way to change Alex.

_**SHE CAN STILL USE HER SCANNER LIKE A NORMAL CHAOTIC-PLAYER.**_

She can still port, she can still scan, and she can still use all of the other applications on her scanner like she was still human! Apparently the M'arrillians liked having human spies but had a problem with the whole basically-useless-in-battle part. So they "fixed" (if you can call it fixing) that problem and we (me, Kaz, and Alex) were the test subjects. However like usually in Perim answering a bunch of questions just led to a bunch of more questions.

What happened to me and Kaz that didn't work for the M'arrillians? What happened to us after that? With Alex now a creature what does it mean for her and the rest of Chaotic? And with the M'arrillians rising back to power what are the creatures going to do about it? Is there any way to reverse the damage that was done? Would me, Kaz, Alex, and who-knows-how-many-other-players be stuck as creatures for the rest of our lives?

I was thinking about these questions while I was training in the barracks. It probably the reason why Maxxor's power-pulse was able to send me head over heals into a wall.

"Okay…that hurt…" I said flipping myself right-side up.

"Tom are you alright?" Maxxor asked.

"I'm fine," I lied. I wasn't fine. I was worried, scared, and right now hurting in more ways than one.

"Tom!"

Maxxor and I looked up and saw my sister Luna waving at me. I looked at Maxxor and he nodded before I could ask my question. I flew up and sat on the railing next to Luna while she leaned against it.

"That was one heck of a blow you took," Luna said. "Normally you're able to dodge Power-Pulses no problem,"

"I've just been distracted." I said.

"You're not the only one," Luna sighed.

"How's it going in the UnderWorld?" I asked. Luna had been keeping me updated about what's been happening lately in the UnderWorld.

"Not well," Luna sighed. "Chaor's still refusing to even consider reinstating the Tribal Alliance."

"You, Kaz, and Alex have been trying to convince him right?"

"Yes but he already knows I support OverWorlders more than I do UnderWorlders so he won't listen to me," Luna said. "I thought maybe Kaz would have a better chance but so far no luck. I overheard

Chaor saying something about Kaz being on our side because I was. Not sure what he means though."

_SHE'S TOTALLY CLUELESS!!!_ I thought nearly doing that anime-fall-over-from-shock-thing._ Well that's my sister for you. A total romantic when it comes to other people and yet totally clueless when it comes to her._

"LOOK OUT!"

"Wha?"

A misfired attack hit the railing just below me and Luna and we toppled over the edge. I used my wings to catch myself but narrowly missed Luna. Somewhere on the way down she flipped over and landed on her feet no problem.

"Luna are you alright?!" Intress asked looking worried as I landed next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine." Luna said brushing dust off of her skirt like it was no big deal.

"That was a twenty foot drop at least," Maxxor said looking at the place where we fell. "How did you…"

"Ah…well you've heard of the term top-heavy well I'm sorta the opposite I'm bottom heavy," Luna said.

It was a lame cover up and I could tell Maxxor and Intress didn't buy it for a second. However thankfully they let the subject drop. Luna and I left.

"Bottom-heavy? That's the best you could think of? You who can win almost any argument?"

"What can I say I'm bad at lying." Luna said. She fingered her pendant, "I think they're getting suspicious."

"I know they're getting suspicious," I said.

"Should we tell them?" Luna asked. "I mean if my pendant comes off…"

"I know what'll happen," I said. Just thinking about it made the right side of my stomach hurt.

The truth was there's a reason why I tried avoiding talking about my sister in Perim and Chaotic. It wasn't because I was embarrassed by her it was because I wanted to protect her. Luna had a secret that only our family, Kaz and his mom, and Alex and her dad knew. Her secret was huge and potentially life-threatening for everyone involved if it ever got out. What's the secret you may ask?  
Well it wouldn't be a secret if I told you now would it?


	12. Chapter 12

**I have officially run out of things to say at the start of these. **

* * *

I overheard Bodal when I ported to the Arsenal.

"…she'd endanger herself and the rest of Perim so of course Maxxor doesn't want her to know…" Bodal said to Olkiex,

"Maxxor doesn't want who to know what?" I asked.

"ACK!" Bodal exclaimed. "L-Luna how long were you…"

"About five seconds," I said. "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing!" Bodal exclaimed.

"Okay…" I said. "Hey do you know where Tom is?"

"He's on a mission." Olkiex said.

"Oh? To where?"

"That is top secret OverWorld information young lady," Bodal said.

"Ooookkkaaayyy," I said. "Than where's Intress?"

"She's on the same mission with Tom! Now stop asking questions!" Bodal said.

I blinked a couple of times.

"Bodal is there something I should know?" I asked.

"What gives you that idea?!"

"For one thing you're acting awfully sheepish." I said. "For another you won't tell me where my brother is or Intress even though you had no problem before."

"I told you it's top secret OverWorld information!" Bodal snapped.

"But I'm his sister. I have a RIGHT to know where he is."

"No means no young lady!" Bodal said. "Now shoo!"

"Okay okay I'm leaving!" I said. Bodal slammed the door behind me. I ran around the corner and managed to listen in on Bodal and Olkiex through the window.

"That was too close." Bodal said.

"Shouldn't we tell her? She does have a point. She IS his sister and she's always been trustworthy before." Olkiex asked.

"It's the fact that she's his sister that she CAN'T know," Bodal said. "If she found out that Tom was captured by the M'arrillians she would be at the Doors of the Deepmines faster than you could say 'Cothica.' I know because Tom would do the same for her!"

I gasped. Tom was captured by the M'arrillians?! I had to get to the doors of the Deepmines fast! Suddenly an electric like pain shot through my system without warning from my right shoulder. I gasped from pain and surprise and let go. I landed on my tail bone.

"Luna! Are you alright? I didn't mean to scare you."

"Yeah I'm…Maxxor?!" I gasped. "What're you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Maxxor said.

"Why'd you try to hide the fact Tom was captured by the M'arrillians from me?"

"You found out?"

"Maxxor…"

"I didn't want you to worry," Maxxor said calmly. "We've already assembled a rescue team and we'll be leaving for the Doors of the Deepmines tonight."

"But I should be allowed to go too!" I said. "He's my brother!"

"Which is exactly why I don't want you anywhere near the doors of the deepmines," Maxxor said.

"But he's my brother!" I argued. "You can't treat me like a little girl even if I'm a lot smaller than you are. I'm almost fifteen I can handle myself. Besides he's my twin brother."

"Yes and if I let you come on this mission the M'arrillians would no doubt try to capture you so they could force Tom into revealing Najarin's secrets."

"But…" I began,

"No buts," Maxxor said sternly. "You're not coming on this mission and that is final."

"That's not fair!" I exclaimed.

"Fair or not you're not coming." Maxxor said. "And I'm going to make sure of that."

Later

"MAXXOR LEMME OUT THIS ISN'T FAIR!" I shouted pounding my fists against the door. Maxxor had locked me in a spare room in his palace.

"Shout all you want Luna you're not coming out until after the mission."

"MAAAAAXXXXXOOOOORRRR," I complained.

No answer. He must've left. I kicked the door and than went to the window. The sun was setting. The moon would rise soon. I looked down at my pendant. I looked at the door. I bit my lower lip.

"No choice," I whispered.

Olkiex's POV

"LUNA'S SCANNER'S GONE!?" Bodal exclaimed. "Olkiex weren't you GUARDING THAT THING?!?"

"I didn't even leave the room. I turned my back on it for a minute and when I turned back it was gone." I said.

"Quickly we have to see if Luna's still in her room!" Bodal exclaimed.

We raced to Maxxor's palace. When we got to the hall where Luna's room was we knew immediately she wasn't there.

"Holy Cothica…"

I stared. The door was in splinters broken in half against the opposite wall like someone very strong had ripped the door from its hinges. Deep gashes were engraved in the wood not unlike the ones Intress could make but these were much deeper.

"Luna could not have done this." I said. "No human can,"

Bodal looked at me,

"You're right. No human can do this." Bodal said. "That can only mean one thing. Luna ISN'T human."


	13. Chapter 13

**Yaaaayyy I'm fast...yeah that sounded stupid.  
**

* * *

Tom's POV

"Tom…you have to rest…you're going to pass out…"

"No!" I said fiercely. "I can't stop! If I do you'll…"

I bit back the words. I couldn't let her die because of me. She took that poisonous arrow for me and now she was dieing. The M'arrillians had ambushed us and captured us. Now we were stuck in a cell in the Doors of the Deepmines. Intress had pushed me out of the way when an arrow was aimed at me. It got her instead and now she was dieing and I couldn't do anything to stop it!  
Healing didn't work on poison. It could only slow the poison down. Worse part of all: the cell made it so we couldn't use attacks or abilities without hurting ourselves. So as I continually tried to heal Intress I was literally getting the energy zapped out of me. I was panting hard and I could barely see straight.

"Tom…"

"I only have to do this until Maxxor can come and rescue us!" I argued.

I have to keep this up. I decided to try to distract myself from how freaking tired I was.

"I hope Luna doesn't come." I said. "If she sees us like this she'd go BALLISTIC."

Intress laughed.

"We're talking about your SISTER Luna not some other Luna right?" Intress said. "I've never seen your sister angry."

"Trust me you don't want to." I said. "She's freaking scarier than Chaor is!"

Intress laughed.

"I'm serious Intress!"

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Hopefully that will be very soon,"

I turned to see Azaia sneering at me. I glared at him. I despised this M'arrillian more than any other. He was the one who destroyed my old life and threw me into this mess.

"Why are you so interested in my sister?" I demanded.

"I've heard of your sister's…special position,"

My mind went numb. He found out?! How?!

"I want to see if she's truly as dangerous as she seems." Azaia said. "Perhaps I can even…tame her wild side."

"You're insane!" I spat. "Nobody can control her!"

"We'll see," Azaia said. "If she isn't as dangerous…well she'll make an excellent…convincer if you know what I mean. I've already sent a message to her so she'll know just where to come."

"Maxxor would never allow that." Intress snarled.

"Perhaps but if she is like her brother Maxxor won't be able to stop her." Azaia said.

"PEBBLE STORM!"

The attack hit the ground before it reached Azaia.

"Not much energy huh boy," Azaia said venomously. "Keep that up and you'll expire faster than she will."

"SHUT UP YOU FRICKIN BA…"

"Watch the language Majors or I can make your position even more uncomfortable." Azaia warned.

I glared at him but kept my mouth shut.

_For Cothica's sake don't let Luna come here! _I thought.

Of course I was wrong.

Luna's POV

I got to the Doors of the Deepmines. After I escaped I looked for my scanner in Maxxor's study. I found it along with a note addressed to me. What I was about to do was probably the most dangerous and stupidest thing I'd ever do. I took out my scanner and dialed Alex's number.

"Yo it's Firewarrior. Can't get to my scanner right now so leave a message."

"Alex I'm at the Doors of the Deepmines," I said. "Azaia kidnapped Tom and Intress and he wants me to come. I have to do this or else he'll hurt them. Worst case scenario he'll get me so mad I'll…you know. If that happens I wanted to say good bye. Tell Kaz and the others the same thing. I'll see you later…hopefully."  
I turned off my scanner and went down. I naturally knew where to go (uncanny sense of direction thank you). I got to the throne room and realized Maxxor had beaten me to Azaia.

"I sent the note to Luna," Azaia said as I peeked through the crack in the door. Azaia sat on a stone throne looking important and freaky. Maxxor stood wearing his armor. "Not you Maxxor,"  
Azaia clearly wasn't pleased.

"Luna's…" Maxxor began.

"RIGHT HERE."

I opened the door and walked in.

"Luna how did you…" Maxxor exclaimed looking shocked.

"That's on a need-to-know basis and hopefully you won't need to know." I said. I stood in front of Azaia.

"Your note said that if I came you'd let them go," I said fiercely. "Well I want them released RIGHT NOW."

"All in due time," Azaia said. I hated his voice. It was creepy and arrogant like he knew something I didn't.

"RIGHT NOW." I said stubbornly crossing my arms. "Or I won't do whatever it is you want!"

"Oh you'll do what I want." Azaia said. Again I HAAAATTED the way his voice sounded. "I understand you'll…transform if provoked enough."

Maxxor shot me a "what in the name of the OverWorld does he mean" look.

"Good luck," I said. "I don't get angry easily."

Azaia smirked and waved his hand. I felt mist rush past me and collect near Azaia. The mist formed a scene. I gasped. I saw my brother badly beaten and Intress out cold on the floor. Tom was attempting to heal her but only seemed to be hurting himself instead.

"You said you wouldn't hurt them!" I gasped.

"I didn't hurt them," Azaia sneered. "Intress was poisoned in battle when we captured her and your brother. Your brother as foolish as he is used his ability to heal Intress even though I told him that the cell he was in would harm him if he tried to use any abilities. Though his attempts are useless. Healing will only slow the poison. Try has he might Intress will die within the hour unless given the antidote."

I felt fury and hate so strongly I was shaking.

"Oh? Have I angered you? If you don't like it that do something about it." Azaia said.

"Oh I'm mad all right," I said seething. I felt my own power course through me. Now it was personal. Now I was going to fight him no holds bar! "And YOU ARE ABOUT TO LEARN THAT YOU SHOULD NEVER PISS OFF A WERECAT!"

Maxxor's POV

_A werecat?! I thought. Luna's a WERECAT? Well that explains a lot._

I couldn't help but stare as Luna transformed in front of me. Her teeth became dagger sharp. Her eyes turned cat's eye green and wild with fury. Fur covered her body. Cat ears replaced hers. She grew a tail.

"Luna?!" I gasped. I had never seen Luna this angry before (or angry at all). She seemed like a completely different person.

"AAAZZZAAAAAIIIAAAA," She screamed but it wasn't like any other scream I heard before. It wasn't a scream of pain or terror. It was a scream that caused terror. Even though the scream wasn't directed at me I felt my blood run cold. Azaia looked unnerved perhaps realizing he had gone too far. Her voice was filled with so much fury and *** I stepped back a step. SHK. On her hands were three inch long claws. "RRRRRRAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRR!"

Luna's POV

I pounced. Azaia dodged and I scratched the throne instead. I left deep gashes in the stone like it was butter. I attacked again. I was so angry I couldn't think straight. I wanted revenge so badly. I wanted to make him pay. Make him pay for hurting my brother, for poisoning Intress and for destroying Kaz's life!

Azaia's eyes glowed but I completely ignored it. I attacked and he barely dodged. He looked shock and than attacked but I dodged. I leapt about ten feet into the air and rocketed towards him. I swiped and got his shoulder. Green ooze covered my claws. He staggered and I plowed into Azaia before he could react. He slammed into the wall. I stood in front of him.

"LUNA CALM DOWN!" Maxxor shouted realizing what I intended to do.

"NO THIS IS MY FIGHT!" I screamed. "HE'S GONNA PAY FOR ALL THE HECK HE AND HIS TRIBE GAVE PERIM!"

I advanced screaming my claws heading straight for his stomach. Suddenly and to my utter amazement someone stopped me. He had me by the wrists and was attempting to keep me at bay.

"KAZ?!" Maxxor and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Luna stop!" Kaz shouted. "Don't do this!"

"NO!" I snarled. "HE DESERVES IT! HE'S GOTTA PAY FOR WHAT HE'S DONE TO TOM TO ALEX TO PERIM AND TO YOU!"

"REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED THE FIRST TIME!" Kaz shouted. "HE'S NOT WORTH YOUR SANITY AGAIN! STOP THIS LUNA!"

"WHY SHOULD I?!" I snarled.

"BECAUSE YOU OWE ME!" Kaz shouted.


	14. Chapter 14

**Rule one concerning werecats: NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER PISS THEM OFF!!  
**

* * *

Luna's eyes widened however the wild look she had vanished. They were soft and sweet again. Shk! Her claws retracted and she relaxed. I let go.

"We have to leave…"

"You're not going anywhere!"

Azaia attacked. Without thinking I grabbed Luna and dodged his attack. A voice behind me shouted.

"BLIND MAN'S BLUFF!"

A streak of black energy missed me and Luna and his Azaia in face. Azaia's eyes suddenly became cloudy. He spun around wildly.

"What the?!"

"!!!"

Alex flying Kung-fu kicked Azaia right in the jaw. He hit the wall so hard he left a huge crater. Ever heard the term Herculean Strength? Well Alex had that TIMES TWO!

I smiled.

"Alex can blind a person." I explained at Maxxor and Luna's blank looks. "She did the same thing to me. Scared the ***' code outta me…"

"Kaz…" Luna said. Her voice was normal soft and sweet instead of angry. If cats could blush she was doing it. "You can put me down now."

I realized I was still holding onto her. I felt my face get really really hot.

"Sorry,"

"We gotta go. That's not going to last long he'll start seeing again in a minute or two." Alex said.

"But Tom…" Luna said.

"They're already being rescued." I said. "Let's GO before…"

Too late. A bunch of M'arrillains had us surrounded. Alex swore. Luna's eyes got wild again.

"Don't anybody," I said.

She smiled darkly and her claws came out again.

So it's the OverWorld Leader, two underage UnderWorlders, and a off werecat against over three dozen M'arrillans. I thought. The odds are not good.

I pulled out Waterbane.

The battle started. I fought against two M'arrillians at the same time. Alex threw a minion twenty feet away from her. Maxxor was able to take blow after blow and still kept coming taking down M'arrillian after M'arrillian.

Luna took out at least six M'arrillians all by herself. She left them bleeding green goop too hurt to fight but not enough to die. There was no way we were going to get out of here though. We were all getting tired and fast.

A M'arrillian would've coded me if someone else hadn't hit it with a flame orb. We all spun around and saw Chaor and Takinom. Takinom had her Shadow Knight armor on while Chaor was in his Fierce form.

"CHAOR!"

"TAKINOM!"

Somehow having them on our side tipped the scales. We all fought like maniacs until the last M'arrillian had run away. Luna had taken out a couple of more M'arrillians (none of which were dead).

"Remind me never to make YOU mad," Takinom said.

"That'd be a good idea," Luna said darkly shaking goop off her claws. Takinom flinched. I was pretty sure Takinom was joking. Luna sniffed the air.

"More M'arrillians,"

"AW COME ON!" Alex shouted.

We were tired, worn out, and couldn't fight anymore.

Luna growled.

"I've had enough of this!" She said.

She screamed so loudly, so fiercely and so suddenly she made everyone even Maxxor and Chaor jump. The M'arrillians practically hit the ground running. We all stared at her.

"I didn't know you could do that." Alex said.

"I didn't either." Luna said looking just as surprised as the rest of us.

"Well ya learn something new everyday." I said. "Now let's GO before they SURROUND us AGAIN!"

Later

We had made camp for the night. Two OverWorlders had used the Telebracers we brought to get Intress and Tom to Kiru city because they both needed medical attention FAST. Tom had passed out on the floor trying to slow down the poison and was already hurt from getting captured in the first place. Thankfully his attempts weren't in vain. Takinom said the only reason Intress didn't die was because Tom kept slowing the poison down.

Most of the others were asleep. Maxxor and Chaor weren't speaking to each other and kept glaring at each other. At least they weren't fighting.

I sighed. In the last couple of hours we'd managed to get to the OverWorld. We were sitting by a lake bed with the moon up. So far Maxxor and Chaor hadn't asked any questions about Luna's whole being a werecat thing but it was only a matter of time before they did. We'd have to tell them what happened seven years ago. Horrible images from the time flashed before my eyes. I flinched my hand over my heart where the scars were.

"Kaz,"

I turned around to find Luna behind me.

Luna was still in werecat form. Right now it was easier for her to stay in werecat form than human form. Her werecat form was linked to her emotions. She transformed when she wanted to or when she got angry. That's why it's near impossible to make her angry. She doesn't let herself get mad so she doesn't transform. However that's also why when she does get mad…she gets REALLY mad. She was still fuming about Azaia on the inside and probably would be for a couple of days. She could REALLY hang onto a grudge.

She was wearing spare clothes because her other clothes were torn and dirty. How the UnderWorlders managed to get these spare clothes I had no idea nor did I WANT to know. She wore a pink sweater with a bow near her left shoulder and the sweater revealed her shoulders though she tried to get the sleeves to stay up. She also had loose fitting jeans on. I realized that in werecat form Luna looked like she could be Intress's younger sister or something. Cept she had white hair and no stripes.

"What were you doing there?" Luna asked as she sat down next to me.

"Rescuing you!" I said. "You sent that message,"

"But I sent that thing less than ten minutes before the fight how'd you get here so fast?!"

"Wasn't easy," I said. "Chaor didn't want me getting anywhere near the Doors of the Deepmines not after what Azaia tried to do to me last time. But I kinda managed to convince him and we used telebracers to get here."

"Don't listen to him! Chaor wouldn't help until AFTER Kaz called him a bigheaded, stubborn, jerk who wouldn't admit he needed help!" Alex yelled at us from somewhere out of sight. Maxxor laughed out of sight, Chaor growled and Luna looked at me like it was a miracle I was alive.

"AAANNNYYYWAAY," I said loudly. "While we're helping you Chaor and the others are saving Tom and Intress. Consider it like our way of saying we want to reinstate the Tribal Alliance."

"That's one heck of a way." Luna said. "But thanks a ton."

"Enjoying the scenery?"

I felt my face get hot and Luna's cheeks were so red you could see it through her fur.

"OK THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!" I shouted. Rothar just laughed and walked away. "Jeez I had no idea that UnderWorlders could be so…RRRRR…"

"Kaz! Luna!" Chaor called. "C'mere for a second."

We looked at each other. We both knew what was coming next.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here comes the reason why I rated this fanfic teen. **

* * *

Chaor's POV

Kaz and Luna entered the tent both of them were a little pink in the face. I tried not to smirk. I knew Kaz had a crush on Luna even if he was still in denial. I tried not to give him too hard a time about it. Alex on the other hand didn't have as much self-control because she snickered and said,

"Sorry to pull you from your date."

_"ALEX YOU ARE SUCH A.._." Kaz began his face red.

"_AHEM_," Maxxor fake coughed reminding the kids we were still in the tent.

Kaz gave Alex a this-isn't-over-look. Alex stuck her tongue out at him. I rolled my eyes. Alex and Kaz were probably two of the strongest UnderWorlders in the UnderWorld and the most serious warriors in battle. However outside of battle they were the most immature teenagers in the UnderWorld.

"Luna you haven't been honest with us have you?" Maxxor asked. And I thought I was blunt.

"I...uh...er..." Luna stuttered. I figured this was probably an awkward moment for her. For the past two months we thought she was an honest, sweet tempered, shy human girl. And in less than a second we find out she was something else entirely and she actually tried to murder the M'arrillian Leader. Well not that I would've minded if she had succeeded. She hung her head. "No I haven't."

"We haven't either," Alex said. "Kaz, Tom, and I...we all knew what Luna is."

"But what IS she exactly?" I asked.

"She's what humans call a werecat." Maxxor said. "She's half human and half feline and can transform into a dangerous and wild creature."

"That's one way of putting it," Luna said.

"Unlike in the old folklore tales Luna has more self control," Alex said. "She can transform when she wants to."

"She's more like a super cat-human hybrid than anything else." Kaz said.

"However her bite can transform other people that part of the legend is true." Alex said.

"That's kinda how I became a werecat." Luna said rubbing her right shoulder. That was when I noticed the scars on her shoulder. Faint lines were the fur wouldn't grow formed a bite like scar.

"So we're lucky she didn't bite Azaia." I said.

Everyone stared at me. Luna's fur stood on end.

"_GWAH_!" Alex cringed visibly.

"_Thank _you for that mental picture!" Kaz exclaimed.

"That's disturbing," Maxxor agreed. "But that's not the point."

"Erm...I'm sorry." Luna said. "I should've told you what I was. I..."

"Luna stop." Maxxor said. "That's not what I meant. It was your secret so it was your choice. What I want to know is why'd you react the way you did earlier. When you got angry at Azaia you were like a different person."

Luna looked embarrassed.

"Werecats can transform when they want to but there are certain times when they have no choice." She said.

"The full moon?" I guessed.

"No. It's tougher for werecats to keep human form around the full moon however it's not impossible for us." Luna said. "Really it depends on the werecat when they transform without choice. Me I transform when I become angry. And do to certain...things that happened when I transformed for the first time I try not to transform at all so as a result I locked away my feelings of and anger. That's why it isn't easy to infuriate me. However when I DO become angry...I get really really REALLY angry."

"I see..." Maxxor said.

"Wait a second what do you mean by certain things?" I asked.

SMASH!

_"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS,"_ Alex snarled pounding her fist so hard the table it broke in half.

"Whoa Alex!" Kaz exclaimed.

"Don't you think that maybe the memory of the werecat thing is _PAINFUL _for us?!" Alex said. "That maybe it was the_ SCARIEST MOMENT OF OUR LIVES_?!"

"Us?" Maxxor repeated.

"Yeah," Alex said giving Maxxor a steely glare. "We were there when it happened. Me Tom and Kaz. We saw it happen. I got _THIS _as a result."

She tore off her right arm-ing and revealed a scar almost exactly like the gashes Luna left with her claws.

"That experience scarred all of us for life," Alex snapped. "And I don't mean just physically! If you guys want to tell them than fine but I'm outta here."

"Alex!" Luna exclaimed as Alex stormed out of the tent. Luna and Kaz fallowed Alex and we fallowed them. Kaz managed to catch up to Alex near the lake bed.

"Alex stop!" Kaz said grabbing Alex by her arm.

"LET GO!"

She swipped her arm out of his hand and took a step back.

"WATCH IT!"

Maxxor shouted the warning too late. Alex stepped into the lake. It started glowing.

"What in the heck?"

The light engulfed Alex than Kaz than Luna than Maxxor than me.

"KKKKYYYYAAAAAA!" Luna managed to scream.

Later

When we could see again we weren't anywhere near the lake bed. We were in a town square though it wasn't anything like what I've seen before. Luna Kaz and Alex gaped.

"No...way..." Alex gasped.

"This is...earth!" Kaz exclaimed.

"We're home?!" Luna exclaimed.

"Not exactly," Maxxor said. "This is an illusion. What we see is only happening in our minds."

"_Whhhaaaaattt_,"

"The lake Alex stepped into is called the Lake of Memories," Maxxor explained. "However touches the water relives whatever memory they were thinking of. We just happened to be close by you when you stepped into the water so we're seeing your memories."

Laughter came from behind us. My jaw dropped as did the kids. We watched a group of seven year olds walking down the road with a young woman. We all immediately knew who they were. Even as seven year olds they were unmistakable. Luna, Kaz, Alex, and Tom.

Luna's hair wasn't nearly as long as it was now and there weren't any purple highlights. She wore a purple frilly sundress and had no crescent moon pendant. Tom wore his old t-shirt and Kaz wore his old human clothes. Alex had two messy pigtails in her hair and wore a green t-shirt and a skirt. The woman I knew had to be Tom and Luna's mother. She had the same face as Luna and her eyes were the same bright blue as the twins'.

"No..."

I looked at Alex and was surprised to see her face was contorted with fear. Luna and Kaz's face matched hers. I realized why when I looked back at the younger them. Alex didn't where the shoulder high gloves. She didn't have the scars.

We were witnessing the night Luna became a werecat.

"Quick how do we leave?!" Alex asked.

"We don't have any control." Maxxor said. "It's up to the lake. We could be here for a couple of minutes. We could be here for days."

"_DAYS_?!" Kaz exclaimed.

"I don't want to spend another..." Alex began when the laughter stopped. The air became oddly still. Alex's face could not have been any whiter. We turned back to the group. They had stopped walking perhaps sensing that something was wrong. We all saw a cat like creature ten feet in front of the group. It was black as midnight with glowing yellow eyes wild like Luna except they weren't wild with anger. They were wild with insanity.

"Kids get out of here!" The mother exclaimed.

The kids turned and bolted. Mrs. Majors stood in the werecat's path. With one swift motion the werecat threw Mrs. Majors aside and chased after the kids. Even though we didn't move the scene changed and we still saw the kids. Luna turned in time to see the werecat pounce and head straight for Kaz's shoulder.

"UH!"

Luna shoved Kaz out of the way with her shoulder. The werecat's fangs sunk into her shoulder.

"AAAUUUGH," Luna shrieked with agony.

"LUNA!" Tom and the others exclaimed. The werecat tossed Luna aside and headed for Tom. He barely managed to dodge and it caught part of his shirt.

"YO YA BIG UGLY MONSTER PICK ON SOMEBODY YER OWN SPECIES!" Alex shouted.

The werecat pounced on her.

WHUMP!

Somebody beat the werecat to it. Something else plowed into Alex and the werecat missed.

"LUNA?!" Alex exclaimed when she recovered.

Luna's shoulder was bleeding copiously staining her sun dress and coating her fur with her own blood.

"LUNA?!" Tom and Kaz exclaimed.

"OH MY GAWD SHE'S A WERECAT!" Alex exclaimed.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" Luna shouted.

The werecat snarled and pounced. Luna dodged and landed ontop of the streetlight. Luna tackled the larger werecat and shrieked and scratched for all she was worth. The other werecat threw her off and she landed hard on her back. The werecat attacked Kaz.

"NOO STOP!"

Luna got in front of Kaz her hands outstretched.

The real Luna (we were still watching) grabbed onto Kaz burying her face in his chest. Kaz hung onto her his eyes shut tight. Alex turned her head.

_SSSHHHKKK_!

My blood ran cold. Maxxor never looked paler.

Blood dripped from Luna's claws. Luna pulled her claws out and the werecat fell. Luna stared her eyes full of fear and disbelief.

"OH MY..." Tom exclaimed.

"Is it..." Alex said in a hushed voice.

Luna didn't move.

"Luna are you alright?" Kaz asked. "Luna?"

Luna spun around and slashed Kaz's chest.

"AAAUGH!"

He fell to the ground blood staining the front of his shirt.

"LUNA WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU..."

Tom never finished the sentence because Luna turned on him and slashed the side of his gut.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU LUNA?!"

Alex screamed and covered her face with her arms as Luna pounced. She slashed and left deep gashes in Alex's arms. Alex fell onto her rear and Luna advanced.

"LUNA NO!"

Luna raised her hand. A dark mass tackled her. She shrieked inhumanly and kicked and tried to scratch her attacker. For some odd reason the person was literally a shadow. No eyes no mouth just the crude outline of something that looked familiar.

"I'm sorry Luna." A vaguely familiar voice said. "But this is for your own good."

She shoved a necklace around Luna's neck. Luna shrieked inhumanly and we were blinded by light.

The next thing I knew we were near the lake. Alex looked like she was going to be sick. Luna was sobbing. Kaz looked traumatized. Maxxor and I stared unable to say anything.


	16. Chapter 16

**...  
**

* * *

I turned over a couple of times trying to get to sleep but couldn't. I sighed and sat up. I was too jacked up on adrenaline. I put my glasses on and got up. I went to the lake bed hoping the calm scenery might calm my nerves down. I remembered what happened after we got over the shock. Alex had threatened to sock Maxxor and Chaor so hard they'd wake up in the middle of next week if they tried to talk to her about what they saw.

Understandably they both let her storm off. That's the thing with Alex. When she was upset she got mad about it. It's best to leave her alone. Especially since that threat wasn't empty. Alex probably COULD sock somebody so hard they'd wake up in the middle of next week (I'm not joking she seriously could!). After awhile she'd cave and let somebody talk to her about it. Maxxor talked to Luna alone and I talked to Chaor alone. I explained what had happened after that. The pendant returned Luna's mind and her mom called 991. We were rushed to the hospital. I lost a lot of blood but Luna saved me. She donated a lot of her own blood (she and Tom are blood type O...kinda funny huh?) and saved my life.

We never found out what happened to the person who saved us. She just disappeared as quickly as she came. Luna never really forgave herself after that. It took awhile for her to even look at us in the eyes even though we told her constantly we didn't blame her in the least for what happened. She never took her pendant off after that. She never really got angry after that either. Actually...this was the first time I saw her get mad.

"Can't sleep either?"

I turned around and saw Luna.

"Nope," I said. "Too much adrenaline."

Luna sat next to me.

"Um...sorry...about earlier..." Luna said her face pink. I realize she meant about the whole grabbing onto me thing.

"It's okay...I really didn't..." I stopped right there. GAH! I CAN'T SAY I DIDN'T MIND! I'D SOUND LIKE A TOTAL PERVERT!

"It's...kinda interesting how this lake can make you relive memories like they were actually happening." Luna said.

"Yeah I guess." I said. "And I thought this was a normal lake but of course it does something freaky. Jeez! Is there ANY location in Perim that DOESN'T do something FREAKY?"

"I'm not sure if that's physically possible for Perim." Luna said.

"You're probably right." I said.

There was a moment of silence.

"Luna you're not still stressing about what Maxxor and Chaor think are you?"

"No," Luna said. "Maxxor said he understood what happened was an accident and what I did after that was result of insanity so I wasn't exactly responsible for what happened."

"Good," I said. "Because you're not."

Luna pulled her knees to her chin.

"I was so relieved." She said. "I thought for sure he'd me."

"Luna it was an accident!" I exclaimed. "Besides he'd be crazy to you! Anybody who can honestly say they don't like you is either totally evil or not right in the head."

"What...makes you say that?"

"Well you're sweet, you always think of others, you never give up, you can win almost any argument, and you're intelligent and you're talented and..."

I stopped there. I could go on for hours about Luna's good qualities and THAT'S what scared me.

_GAH STOP RIGHT THERE KALINKAS!_ My voice of reason shouted inside my head. _LUNA IS TOM'S SISTER! SHE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND'S TWIN SISTER! YOU _**DO NOT**_ GO HITTING ON YOUR BEST FRIEND'S TWIN SISTER! THAT'S LIKE ILLEGAL OR SOMETHING!_

"Kaz?" Luna said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said. "What I meant to say is there are so many good qualities about you that it's really really really hard for a person not to like you."

"Really? You think that?"

"Uh huh,"

"Well there are a lot of good things about you too." Luna said thoughtfully.

"S'cuze me..." I said freezing right there on the spot.

"Well you're intelligent too." Luna said looking up thinking. "You always stand up for what you believe in. You never let anything stop you from what you want. Once you start something you see it to the finish. And..."

She turned to me smiling so sweetly I swear I felt dizzy.

"You're really nice and I like that about you."

_She says she LIKES me!_ I thought.

_Hold it RIGHT there_. My voice of reason said. _She says she likes that you're nice. Besides SHE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND'S FREAKING TWIN SISTER!_

I noticed Luna was resting her chin in her folded arms looking depressed.

"Is...something wrong."

"I think...maybe I should leave." Luna said. "Perim. For good."

"WWHAAAAAT?!" I exclaimed "Y-YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Kaz I'm dangerous." Luna said. "The moment my pendant comes off I'll become a deranged werecat again. If that happens I could really hurt somebody. Or WORSE..."

"B-b-b-but if you do that than Tom'd get real depressed!" I said waving my right hand up and down frantically. "A-a-a-and so would Alex and Peyton and Sarah and all of your friends in the OverWorld...and me."

Luna looked at me.

"I-I mean...I'd miss you a lot too." I said. "Who knows how long it'll be before I can go home? I wouldn't get to see you until than. Besides...there's a lot I still want to show you. You haven't seen anything Perim has to offer yet."

I realized Luna's eyes were misty.

"GAAAH!" I exclaimed. "W-WHY ARE YOU CRYING WAS IT SOMETHING I SAID?!"

"No...It's just that...that..." Luna said her voice cracking. "That...that means...it means so much to me Kaz...thank you."

"You're...welcome..." I said. Luna sniffed and wiped away her eyes. "Hey...look I kinda get what you're going through."

"You do?"

"Well...not exactly..." I said. "I mean I don't know what it's like to have everybody find out you're a werecat obviously...but I do know what it's like to be worried about what everybody thinks about you."

"You do?"

"Yeah," I said. "When I first became an UnderWorlder...I didn't know WHAT everybody thought of me. I was CONVINCED everybody thought I was a freak or just dead weight or both. I thought that the reason why Chaor took me in was...was because he was sorry for me. I felt...pretty pathetic. I don't anymore."

"Why?" Luna asked.

"It's a secret," I said. "Let's just say I got some great advice from a friend."

"Did...the advice come from Chaor?"

I swear I did that anime-fall-over-from-shock-thing.

"Jeez!" I exclaimed. "How the heck do you DO that?!"

"So it did?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "But don't tell anybody alright? That was a private moment."

"I'm good at keeping secrets," Luna said. "I was able to keep being a werecat a secret for seven years."

_Yeah but you also blew that secret in a nanosecond._ I thought.

Splash!

Luna and I looked down. The water had washed over my foot. Shoulda saw THAT one coming.

"AH!"

Later

Next thing I knew we were at the UnderWorld training grounds.

"Crud...I shoulda saw that one coming...what the heck was I doing so close to the water anyway I KNEW what it did...man that was ...crud..." I grumbled.

Luna giggled.

"I'm sorry," She said when I glared at her. "But you look funny when you're annoyed."

"Well I'm glad you're amused by my annoyance." I said sarcastically. If anything that made Luna giggle even more.

"WAAUGGH!"

We turned in time to see the past me get the code beaten out of me by Chaor during training.

"Get up and try again," Chaor ordered.

The past me growled. I shot a fire attack at him. He easily deflected it like it was nothing and hit me with a different attack. I was on my back for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"That was pathetic."

Thing about UnderWorlders: they're brutally honest when it comes to this kind of stuff. Emphasis on _BRUTAL_.

"Well SOR-REY," I snapped sitting back up. "I'm not exactly USED to this kind of stuff yet!"

Lemme tell you something watching myself talk back to Chaor was...really really really creepy. I had a hard time remembering that it was an illusion. It looked so REAL.

"It's not that you're not used to it," Chaor said. "You got plenty of practice in the dromes."

"That's different!" I said. "It's a lot easier in the dromes! And even if it was the same what are you getting at?!"

"Look an UnderWorlder's fire powers reflect how they feel." Chaor said creating a flame. "You have a natural affinity for fire so this is especially true for you. If we're angry than our fire powers reflect that."

The flame got bigger.

"If we're surprised or frightened somehow than our fire powers are out of control like what happened a couple of days ago with the mirror."

"You just won't let that _die _will you?" The past me asked feeling the bandage on my I mean his...whatever you get the point...cheek.

"Hah," I said seeing the look on my face. "You're right I DO kinda look funny."

"If we feel pathetic,"

He squished the flame in his hand.

"Our fire powers suck?" I said. "WAIT A SECOND ARE YOU SAYING I'M PATHETIC?!"

"No what I'm saying is that's how you feel." Chaor said. "If you THINK you're pathetic than pretty soon you really ARE pathetic. I'm not going to pretend I know what's going on with you but I can tell you this: nobody thinks you're pathetic. The only one who can make you feel that way is yourself. Now get up and try again."

I nodded and got up. I could practically hear myself shouting in my head "I'M NOT PATHETIC I'M NOT PATHETIC I'M NOT I AM NOOOTT!"

I shot another fire attack and this one was massive: the fiercest fire attack I had ever seen. Chaor barely managed to dodge and it left a HUGE crevice in the wall behind him.

"That was great K..."

Everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

Last Part of  
The Bound  
Luna's POV  
We were back by the lake. I blinked.  
"What..."  
"I passed out," Kaz said.  
"Oh."  
I remembered watching Kaz use his powers before. It usually zapped him of his energy pretty quick.  
"That was..." I said. "really...nice of Chaor...I think..."  
"Again that was a private moment," Kaz said. "So don't go blabbing that to anyone okay?"  
"Okay." I said. I smiled. Chaor was nicer than I thought. Helping Kaz with his training...  
Training...  
I gasped. Of course! It was so simple! Why hadn't I thought of it before?  
"What is it Luna?" Kaz asked.  
"Maybe...maybe I should start training too..."  
"For what?"  
"To fight," I said. "Maybe if I learn to fight here in Perim I could learn to control my werecat form without my pendant!"  
"But Luna whatever happens to us doesn't affect us back on earth."  
"True but that's the beauty of it! If I LEARN how to do it I'll get the memories of it meaning I'll know how to do it on earth!" I said. "Think about it Kaz! It's the best way to do that! Besides now that my secret's blown I want to do something good with my powers."  
Kaz considered.  
"You're...right!" Kaz exclaimed. "That's a great idea Luna!"  
"So it's settled tomorrow I'll ask Maxxor if somebody could train me too." I said.  
It felt so perfect. I'd learn how to control my werecat form. I'd be safe with or without my pendant. I'd be able to DO something about the M'arrillians. It felt perfect.  
Yeah well as you've already learned any perfect moment is destroyed by something super big and super truamatic for me.  
But what happens after that night...sucks.  
Story of my life.


	18. Book 2: Lost Memories Chapter 1

I walked into the kitchen to find my sister at the table looking out of it and miffed. Skye our cat sat next to her. Don't ask me how or why but he's the only cat that I know of that's blue like literally blue. His fur was blue. Don't ask me how he got that way he just is. Luna was talking to the cat. She can understand cats and they can understand her while the only thing I could get out of Skye was "meow." That's because my sister was a werecat. Long story.

"Morning," I said.

"Mmm..." Luna replied. She looked depressed which was making me feel depressed.

"Aw c'mon Lune," I said using her nickname that she'd only let me and Mom use. "Next week's our birthday! We're turning fifteen!"

"Hmmm…"

"Luna you're making me depressed." I said. "Which is really backwards because you usually cheer me up,"

"Mmmm…"

"Can I get an actual word out of you?" I asked.

"Rrrm…"

"I'll take that as a no." I said.

"Meow," Skye said.

"Sorry Tom," Luna said. "I just got a lot on my mind lately that's all."

She glanced at the screen. She bolted to her feet eyes wide with fear and freaking Skye out.

"Wh-What the heck!?"

I looked at the screen and my jaw dropped. I turned on the sound,

"…monster appeared earlier and attacked a school witnesses claim the monster looked like a… 'gigantic floating fish out of water'…"

"Wait a second that kinda looks like a…" I began when I realized Luna was gone. "She wouldn't."

SLAM!

"She would!" I exclaimed and I bolted after her. "LUNA STOP! WAIT UP!"

Luna wouldn't. It's hard for me to catch up to her because she's got werecat speed.

"LUNA SAKURA MAJORS STOP RIGHT THERE!" I shouted trying to sound authoritive. Sakura was her middle name. Our mom used it whenever Luna was in trouble (which was like…hmm…never.)

Luna stopped.

"Finally!" I gasped. "Luna what the heck is…?"

"SSSCCREEEEECCCH,"

My blood ran cold. The screech was chilling and eerily familiar. I looked and saw a gigantic flying fish out of water.

"MILLA'EIN!" Luna and I exclaimed.

"Wait a second!" I exclaimed. "Milla'ein's just a card! A part of a game! He's not REAL!"

Luna tackled me and a beam of energy barely missed us. It sent a car flying ten feet away.

"IS THAT REAL ENOUGH FOR YOU!?" Luna shouted. "GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!"

"GOOD IDEA!" I shouted back grabbing her wrist. We both high-tailed it out of there. Milla'ein fallowed us.

"WHAT THE HECK DOES HE WANT?!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Luna said. "JUST KEEP RUNNING!"

"WHOA WHAT THE HECK!"

My feet were off the ground. I tried to get back on the ground but I felt myself being pulled towards Milla'ein.

"TOM!!"

Luna grabbed a rock and threw it hard as she could at Milla'ein. It nailed him in the eye. I hit the ground.

"Why do I get the feeling we did this before?" I asked.

"TALK LATER RUN NOW!" Luna said grabbing my wrist. I nearly fell over again as we ran.

_What the heck is going on!?_ I thought as we ran_. What's Milla'ein doing here?! What does he want from us?! And why does this feel so familiar?!_

"HIT THE DECK!"

We ducked and a beam of energy barely missed us.

"PHELPHOR!" Luna snarled.

_Oh crud!_ I thought,_ Luna's getting madder and madder by the second! If this keeps up she'll transform RIGHT IN PUBLIC!_  
"Going somewhere pussy-cat?" Phelphor sneered.

My eyes widened.

_Th-they know?! How?_

"GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!" Luna shrieked. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE AND I WILL REMOVE YOU BY FORCE IF I HAVE TO!"

SHK! Her claws came out.

"And you don't want that," She said in a dangerously low tone.

"RRAAAAAAWWWWRR,"

A streak of blue flew past us and hit Phelphor in the face.

"SKYE?!" Luna and I exclaimed.

The cat was scratching Phelphor's face like no tomorrow hissing and biting and fur standing on end.

"GET THIS THING OFF ME!" Phelphor screeched and pried Skye off of himself. Skye scratched Phelphor one more time and flew into Luna's arms. I would've laughed if our lives weren't in danger. "You are going to regret that…"

We backed up Skye hissing at Phelphor. He raised a hand and a pushed myself between him and Luna.

BLAM!

Some other attack hit Phelphor and sent him flying away from us. We both spun around.

My jaw dropped again.

"MAXXOR?!" Luna and I exclaimed.

Sure enough Maxxor was standing less than twenty feet away from us.

Phelphor growled as Maxxor got in front of us.

"Leave now Phelphor these two are under our protection." Maxxor said.

"Our…" I repeated. I looked around and saw dozens of other OverWorlders I recognized. Intress being one of them!

Phelphor growled again.

"This isn't over." He growled pointing at me and Luna. Skye hissed again. He used green mist. We all gagged on the stuff. When the mist cleared he was gone.

"Oh my gosh this is so cool!" I exclaimed. "You're the real Maxxor! Luna can you believe this?!"

I turned to Luna and jumped. She had a look of pure loathing on her face.

"Yeah…I can."

To my utter amazement Luna turned around nose in the air like she didn't want anything whatsoever to do with the Leader of the OverWorld.

"Luna!" I exclaimed. "He just…"

"I'm not saying thank you to him or anything else for that matter," Luna growled at me. I backed up. Her eyes had gone werecat on me. Her eyes could change from soft bright blue to sharp cat's eye green. They only did that when she was RRRRREEEEAAAAALLLLLY pissed off. And with my sister THAT'S NOT AN EASY THING TO DO! She gave Maxxor a scathing look. "And he knows why."  
She turned around to leave.

"Luna wait a…"

My head throbbed.

"ACK!"

I realized I was on all fours.

"TOM ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Luna exclaimed running to my side.

"Yeah…I think…" I said though my head was still throbbing. Flashes of images raced across my mind.

"You should…" Maxxor began reaching towards me.

SMACK!

My jaw was really starting to hurt from dropping so much. Luna had smacked Maxxor's hand away when he tried to help. Maxxor looked shocked. Skye's jaw was hanging open like mine. Even Luna looked surprised by her own actions. She recovered.

"Just stay away from us!" Luna snarled. She helped me up. "Let's go home,"

"But…"

"Tom,"

The tone in her voice shut me up. You might laugh at me for giving into my sister but hey YOUR sister isn't a DERANGED WERECAT.

"Luna wait…" Intress began trying to fallow us. Maxxor stopped her. He said something to her and as I glanced behind me my head throbbed again. The sad look she had on her face was too familiar.

* * *

"Luna what's the matter. What'd he do to make you so upset?!" I asked when we got home. My headache was getting worse. "How do you know him!? How…"

_Sand...dark maze…_

"How…do…"

_A city…family…_

"How do I know him?"

Luna spun around her eyes wide.

"T-Tom…?"

"I…I know him somehow…" I said. My headache was now at an all time high. My ears were ringing. My stomach was turning. I felt feverish. "I…knew…him…"

I passed out before I even realized I was falling.


	19. Book 2: Lost Memories Chapter 2

Tom fell over and I barely caught him before he fell flat on his face.

"Tom?! TOM!?" I exclaimed. "C'MON WAKE UP! TOM?!"

Later

"It looks like your brother is alright," Ms. Kalinkas said. She was a doctor so…yeah you know. Ms. Kalinkas was one of the only people on earth who knew I was a werecat. "But he should stay in bed for the next couple of hours."

"Okay thanks Ms. Ariana," I said.

"Call me if it gets any worse," Ms. Ariana said.

She left. Skye jumped on top of Tom's bed.

"Alright spill." He said. "What happened?"

I told him. Being a werecat I could understand Skye like he was speaking in plain English.

"This is disturbing." Skye said. "Creatures from Perim… and you nearly blew your secret! Luna you can't let your temper get the better of you…"

"I know I know…" I sighed.

BOOM!

Skye shrieked at the same time as me.

"Gadzooks," I managed. "That's one heck of a summer storm…right out of the blue too…"

It must be the M'arrillians…man I hope Maxxor and Intress…

I shook my head.

WHAT DO I CARE?! I thought bitterly. They took away something sooo important to me and Tom! They can go to heck!

I thought that.

But my heart wasn't in it.

Intress's POV

"Intress this isn't going to work." Maxxor said. "You saw how she acted earlier. It'd be a miracle if we could get the time of day out of her…"

"And whose fault is that might I ask?" I said.

"I didn't have any other choice it was the only way to get him home." Maxxor said.

We stood outside Luna's home. The wind howled.

"Well we have to try."

"How? Luna won't even speak to us. We're lucky she hasn't decided to use her werecat form on us."

"Luna isn't THAT reckless."

"Intress, she tried to MURDER Azaia. Rather gruesomely I might add."

"That's different."

"How?"

"He's a M'arrillian, he tried to you and Chaor, he also got us all into this mess into the first place…"

"I get it," Maxxor said.

"Besides YOU'RE the one she's mad at." I said. "I'm her favorite creature. If anyone has a chance at making things better with her it's me."

"And you think you can fix everything by giving her a flower," Maxxor said.

"No," I admitted. "This is just to help. Luna likes flowers and I doubt they have anything like this on earth."

I took out the Water Orchid. Even in the high winds the flower's beauty was radiant.

"I meant to show her these before…"

I stopped talking. It was a painful subject for both of us. I decided to try to confront her now.

"Wish me luck,"


	20. Book 2: Lost Memories Chapter 3

I walked towards Luna's home. I was about to knock on the door when someone said,

"It's been a long time hasn't it Intress?"

I turned to see a small blue cat sitting causually on the porch. I smiled.

"Over twenty solans (translation: ten years) but who's counting?" I said. "How do you like living with them?"

"Couldn't ask for better owners," Skye said. "A lot has changed since we last entered Perim."

"I know," I sighed.

"You really shouldn't be here right now," Skye said. "Luna hasn't quite forgiven what transpired three weeks ago."

"I understand." I said. "I came hoping to fix things."

Skye shook his head.

"Luna is difficult to anger however as a result of that she's even more difficult to forgive." Skye said.

_I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!_

Luna's final words before she disappeared to her own world rang in my head. She couldn't really have meant that…could she?

"I see…"

"I know that look." Skye said. "And whatever Luna said before she left she didn't mean it. She just said it because she was upset. She had been looking forward to sharing Chaotic with her brother and Kaz and now she'll never have the chance. She's been deeply disappointed even heartbroken. When Luna gets angry like that she has a tendency to take it out on other people without meaning to. What's that phrase…heck hath no fury like a scorned woman?"

"Especially when said scorned woman is a werecat," I said.

Skye snorted.

"True," Skye laughed. "But besides that what I mean to say is she simply isn't ready to be speaking to any OverWorlder right now. I don't know when she will be but now is not the time. If you try to speak with her now…well she might say things she doesn't mean."

"If you say so…"

"Don't worry," Skye said. "Luna probably won't be able to hang onto her negative feelings for much longer. Just give her some time she'll come around. You'll see."

He noticed the flower in my hand.

"What is that in your hand?"

"It's a gift," I said raising the Water Orchid. "Luna's birthday is next week isn't it?"

"It is," Skye said. "That is the strangest flower I've ever seen it looks like it's made of water!"

"Well in a way it is," I said. "I thought she might like it."

"Probably," Skye said. "She adores flowers.

"I noticed."

"I'll tell you what. I'll give her the flower for you. It might help her heart mend but it won't fix everything." Skye said.

"I didn't think it would." I said. "But it still doesn't hurt."

I handed Skye the flower who took the stem of it gingerly in his mouth.

"I'll ee oo lader…(translation: I'll see you later)" Skye tried to say.

He left and I made my way back to camp.

Skye's POV

Luna was talking with her mother.

"Yes…yes he's fine." I heard Luna say. "Ms. Ariana says it's just overexertion…err…well…we…ah…"

Luna admitted that she and Tom had left the house to find the M'arrillian even though they were supposed to stay inside because their mother was on a business trip.

"Yeah…but I had to make sure…mom it _was _a M'arrillian! I think he was looking for Tom! Yeah I know it's impossible…but what if they…I _know _it doesn't make any sense…yes Maxxor saved us…_no _I still haven't forgiven him…I don't care if it's immature what he did was…yeah I _know _he was trying to help…because Tom didn't want to and he forced him anyway! It was unfair not to mention cruel! Alright…alright I know mom I gotta learn how to forgive but HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FORGIVE THIS?!"

I set the flower on the counter and found a glass. I filled it up in the sink (not an easy thing to do since I have no thumbs) and somehow managed to get it back onto the counter without making a huge mess. I dropped the flower into the glass of water. Its beauty seemed to grow more. It even seemed to glow.

"We can still go? Thanks mom. Yeah I know be careful. Yeah…yeah I won't do that unless it's a life or death emergency. Huh…don't use it on…aw _c'mon_ mom! Give me a little more credit! I might be mad at him but I don't wanna kill him! Azaia was different…HE FREAKING POISONED INTRESS AND WAS LETTING TOM HURT HIMSELF…sorry mom I didn't mean to shout."  
For those of you who are wondering Tom and Luna's mother was one of the original Beta-Testers meaning she knows about Chaotic and Perim. She's even friends with Maxxor, Intress and most of the other OverWorlders they know (or knew).

"Okay mom. I'll try but I'm not promising anything. I'll tell him. Love you too."

She hung up. She turned around and immediately noticed the flower.

"Whoa Skye where'd you get that flower?" Luna asked.

"It's a gift for you from your friend Intress,"

Luna's expression hardened but she didn't say anything.

"Luna you can't hang onto this grudge forever." I said. "It takes energy to and I know you well enough to know that you don't even like to hate"

"I never said I hated them." Luna said. "I…I just don't know."

She looked at the flower.

"Uh…this thing isn't y'know dangerous?" Luna said. "If I recall correctly some of the plants in Perim were…dangerous."

"Luna give Intress some credit." I said. "I don't think she'd give you something that'd try to kill you."

"I guess," Luna said. She picked up the flower. "It's absolutely gorgeous…and so WEIRD at the same time. Is it made of water?"

"Yes…I think."

She took out a small vase and filled it with water. She set it in the vase.

"What did your mother have to say?" I asked.

"She's scared for us and wishes she could be here but these huge storms are keeping her from taking a one way ticket back here. She wants us to be extra careful."

"What about the party?"

Every year there was a party were the kids could well party. The party was at the school and the theme this year was 'costume masquerade.' Kids were going to be dressed up in costumes of whatever they wanted and wore a mask too. Tom and Luna had been looking forward to this party since summer break started.

"She says we can still go but she wants me to go in my werecat form in case the M'arrillians try something there."

"How are you supposed to keep your secret like THAT?!" I exclaimed.

"It's a costume party remember?" Luna said. "Everybody'll think I'm in a really realistic catgirl costume."

"Luna no one is so naïve to mistake a werecat for a catgirl costume." I said.

"Everyone was naïve enough not to notice a buncha CHAOTIC creatures are on earth." Luna pointed out. "They're still calling Milla'ein a gigantic floating fish out of water."

"Chaotic-Players are noticing." Your mother did

."Yeah…that's what's odd…" Luna said. "I mean I'm a Chaotic-Player and I see the M'arrillians clear as day…but…it's weird how no one else is noticing that these 'monsters' are actually the Chaotic Creatures."

"What are you getting at?"

"I don't know." Luna said. "It's just…weird y'know?"

"I suppose…but than again name one thing that's NORMAL about Chaotic…or this family for that matter."

"Touché,"

Luna looked at the flower again.

"This really is pretty." Luna said.

"So does this mean you forgive them?"

"Not by a long shot," Luna said tartly.

"Worth a shot…"

"I'd better get ready for tomorrow," Luna said. "I gotta change my costume to match my werecat form."

She went upstairs. I looked at the flower.

_Oh for Cothica's sake PLEASE FOR ONE NIGHT IN OUR LIVES LET TOMORROW NIGHT BE UNEVENTFUL!_ I thought.

Unfortunately the words uneventful and Majors never went together well.

The next day

Tom's POV

I waited in the hallway for Luna to finish getting ready.

"Come ON Luna!" I said. "How long can you take to get ready?!"

"I'll be down in a minute."

"You said that ten minutes ago!"

There was a knock on the door and I looked through the peep hole. I opened the door.

"Hey Tom!" Kaz said. "How are you? Feeling okay?"

"Fine," I said.

Kaz smile a toothy smile revealing fake fangs. He was a vampire. He wore contacts and had a black mask that looked a lot like a bat. He had pretty realistic looking fake fangs and wore one of those medieval Dracula type wardrobe stuff. I smiled. I wasn't going as anything specific. I was wearing a blue vest with jeans and studded gloves. On the back of the vest was a pair of white wings and my white mask was in the shape of wings.

"Lune you ready to go?" I called.

"Coming!"

Kaz's jaw dropped when Luna walked out. She wore a sleeveless violet top with a matching layered skirt and thigh-high stockings, and high heals. She had elbow length gloves on and had a violet mask on her face. She was in her werecat form so she looked super cute. I rapped my knuckles on Kaz's head

"Stop gaping and let's go!" I said.

If I had known what was going to happen I wouldn't have been in such a hurry.

Kaz POV

We made it to the party no hitch (thankfully). The party was in full swing. Everyone was dancing and having a great time.

"Wow!" One of the girls in my class exclaimed. "Luna you look SUPER cute! Your costume is so realistic! Where'd you get it?"

"A friend of the family's a costume artist," She said.

"Well he does great work!"

She left to find her boyfriend. Tom and I looked at Luna.

"What?"

"Who says you're bad at lying?" I demanded.

"TECHNICALLY I wasn't lying Kaz." She said. "There really is a costume artist in the family. I just said it to suggest he made my costume."

Leave it to Luna to figure out how to lie without actually lying.

Tom went off on his own and Luna and I were left at the snack bar. I overheard a conversation.

"Check that kitty out!" A boy said. I immediately knew who he meant by kitty. "She's totally hot!"

"Watch it dude." His friend said. "That's Major's younger twin sister. He doesn't like ANY guys trying to pull a move on her."

"Who cares? If I get her okay than I have his okay."

_You forgot my okay._ I thought. _AND YOU SURE AS HECK AIN'T GETTING IT!_

"Luna dance with me." I said.

"Huh?"

"Just do it!"

I grabbed her wrists and pulled her onto the dance floor. It was a good idea. If it looked like she had a boyfriend those other guys would have to back off. The only problem was: I had two left feet when it came to dancing. Worse yet Luna's favorite song: "Kids in America" started playing. Since she was a werecat and had like super human agilities it also made her a great dancer.  
Luna started spinning, turning, moving her body in tune to the beat. I just stood there not sure what the heck to do.

Aw what the heck?

Later

Luna's POV

After a couple of songs we went back to the snack bar out of breath.

"Wow Kaz," I said. "Where'd you learn all those dance moves?"

"I dunno," Kaz said. "Just sorta…came to me.

I stared. I didn't want to believe it but I recognized some of the moves he used as the same fighting moves he learned in Perim. Did he…

"Watch it Majors!"

We turned and my jaw dropped. It was KLAY. KLAYOTIC. The SICK who nearly MURDERED my brother his first DAY in Chaotic. He was here. In my town. Dressed like a werewolf. He had gray fur and a snout just like a real wolf's. His eyes were bright yellow and sharp.

"Sorry…" Tom began. "Wait how do you know my name."

Oh crud.

"Kaz I gotta go." I said. "Be back in a second!"

"What have you gone mental?" Klay asked. "I'm Klayborn remember?"

Tom shrugged.

"Never heard of you,"

"Uh hello? Is anybody there?"

Klay rapped his knuckles on Tom's head.

"I don't know you." Tom said now looking annoyed. "Lemme alone weirdo."

Klay looked shocked and angry at the same time. He looked like he wanted to fallow Tom as the latter turned to leave but I stopped him.

"He doesn't remember so back off," I snapped.

"What do you mean he doesn't remember?!"

"I'm not explaining anything about my family to you!" I said.

Klay growled at me and I hissed at him. We stared.

Wait a second I only do that when there's a…

"OH MY GOSH YOU'RE…" Klay and I exclaimed at the same time. We stopped before we shouted our secrets to the whole student body. Thankfully the music was so loud that nobody really heard us.

"You're a real werecat!" Klay whispered at the same time as me when I said "you're a real werewolf!"

Thing about werecats and werewolves: we can't STAND each other. We absolutely positively COULD NOT get along even if our LIVES depended on it.

"My brother was right." I hissed. "You aren't human you're a mangy mutt!"

What the heck?! Mangy mutt?! I never said that to anybody before even a real dog (which I have no love for [werecat thing don't mean any disrespect for dog-lovers]).

"Hah! You should talk you primped up over glorified feline!" Klay growled. "No wonder I never liked you brother. The stench of werecat was so strong on him I thought he WAS a werecat!"

"Hah! Looks like that super sense of smell of yours couldn't tell the difference between a werecat and her brother!" I said snidely.

WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING ON?!

"Well I…"

"LUNA!!"

"Skye?" I said.

Skye weaved in and out of dancers and leapt into my arms.

"You have to run! Where's Tom?!"

"I don't know what do you mean what's wrong?!"

"Your cat is blue." Klay said.

"Thank you captian obvious." I said. "Now if you don't mind SHUT YOUR TRAP. What's wrong Skye?"

"M'arrillians! They're on their way here!" Skye said. "The OverWorlders can't stop them we have to get everyone out of here!"

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "OH CRUD!


	21. Book 2: Lost Memories Chapter 4

**Here comes the reason why I rated this fanfic teen. **

* * *

Sarah's POV

I stood in the corner wearing a red dress and a red butterfly mask. Everyone else was having a great time. I was hoping to find Tom and Luna and Kaz. It had been way too long since I saw them last.

But with everyone wearing masks it was hard to tell who was who. I thought it'd be easy to find them (Luna had white hair that was waist length that's kinda hard to miss) but so far no luck.

"Hey what'cha doing here alone?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I turned to see Tom wearing a white wing mask with a blue vest with jeans.

"Tom!" I said.

Tom looked surprised.

"Tom? What's wrong?"

"Do I know you?"

"What are you talking about yeah you know me!" I said. "Remember? Chaotic? Perim?"

Tom cocked his head to one side.

"I only discovered the Chaotic creatures are real yesterday," Tom said. "But I never met you before."

"What the heck are you talking about!?!" I asked. "It's me! Sarah! Did you hit your head or something?"

"No," Tom said. "I've never met you before. But you seem like a nice person and I would like to get to know you better."

"You already know me!" I said thoroughly confused.

"TOM!"

I turned to see a girl in the most realistic catgirl costume I had ever seen.

"Tom we have to leave!" She said frantically. She noticed me. "Sarah? Is that you?"

"Luna?" I asked. "Wow Luna amazing costume! When'd you get the highlights?"

Luna looked bewildered.

"Costume…Sarah don't you…

BOOM!

"GGGGYYYAAAAAA!"

We all spun around to see a lot of people screaming and running out of the building. I saw Phelphor and Milla'ein.

"Aw one night!" Luna shouted. "IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?!"

She growled.

"I'm gonna have to teach them a lesson!"

RIP!

Three inch long claws tore holes in her gloves. My jaw dropped. Something told me those claws weren't props.

"Sarah!"

I saw Peyton in a Phantom of the Opera costume.

"We've gotta get out of here!" Peyton shouted. He noticed Luna. "AAAWWW WHO PISSED LUNA OFF THIS TIME?!"

"THIS TIME?!" I repeated. "YOU KNEW?!"

"Knew what?" Peyton asked looking confused.

"That Luna's a…a…a…I don't know what!"

Luna and Peyton stared at me bewildered.

"A werecat," Luna said sounding hurt. "But Sarah we _TOLD _you I was a werecat don't you…"

Kaz's scream brought us back to reality.

"KAZ!!"

We all raced towards the other end of the room and found Kaz trying to fight off Phelphor.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Phelphor managed to get his index finger on Kaz's forehead. Kaz became rigid and his eyes were distant.

"GET OFF OF HIM!"

Tom tackled Phelphor catching the M'arillian off guard. Kaz blinked.

"Kaz you okay?!" Luna asked.

"Yeah…I think…" Kaz said though he looked dizzy.

An attack hit Tom in his side. He landed on the table and it broke. He got back to his feet shakily.

"TOM!" Kaz shouted.

"Arrogant little…"

Phelphor raised his hand and swiped down. Phelphor left deep gashes in Tom's cheek, knocking the mask off of his face and Tom hit the floor.

"TOM!" I exclaimed. Luna ran towards the fight with alarming speed. She swiped and Phelphor dodged. He attacked her and she landed on her feet. She advanced again but Phelphor dodged again. Tom was back on his feet and rammed into Phelphor again. Phelphor was ready for it this time. He dodged and his clawed hand came crashing down on Tom's side.

"TOM!"

Tom screamed and clutched at his side. Both the vest and the shirt were ruined and blood was staining them red. Tom was starting to look pale. Phelphor sneered as his hand turned into a tentacle and it wrapped around Tom.

"You are about to learn where playing the hero gets you human." Phelphor threw Tom into the floor.

"TOM!" Luna screamed.

HACK!

Tom coughed up a lot of blood. Luna looked murderous. She made to advance but Phelphor held his hand over Tom menacingly.

"It's time to end this," Phelphor sneered.

"NO DON'T!" Kaz shouted.

Phelphor picked Tom up by the collar of his shirt.

"Than surrender."

Kaz shook and looked down.

"Fine. Just don't hurt him."

"No Kaz you can't trust them!" Luna exclaimed.

"Yeah dude!" Peyton said.

"Kaz…don't…" Tom choked.

"They're right." Phelphor sneered. "NOW MILLA'EIN!"

Milla'ein ambushed Kaz and we were thrown ten feet away. Kaz got rigid and his eyes were distant again but this time he looked like he was in pain. Luna landed on her feet while Peyton and I landed flat on our backs. She screamed inhumanly and ran with alarming speed towards Milla'ein.

"Take one more step -cat and I'll kill your brother right here and now," Phelphor threatened.

Luna stopped and looked at Tom and than back at Kaz and back again looking torn.

"Luna…" Tom wheezed. "Stay…back…"

"You need to learn your place."

Phelphor thrust Tom into the wall. Tom slumped back to the ground coughing up more blood. Luna screamed but didn't move.

"TOM!" I shouted. Peyton held me back. "LET GO OF ME!"

"Wrong fight girl!" Peyton said.

"TOM!" I screamed.

"STAY BACK!" He shouted at me. "DON'T ANYBODY COME NEAR!"

"Tom…" I said shaking hard.

"You hero types are all the same." Phelphor said his hand turning into a tentacle again and wrapping around Tom. He slammed Tom into the wall again.

"NO!"

Tom's POV

"W-Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"You're dead weight to us." Phelphor sneered. I coughed and had trouble breathing. "You're useless. A mistake. You know what happens to mistakes."

"STOP IT!" Sarah screamed. Anger was gone from her voice. It was cracked and horrified. "STOP IT YOU'RE HURTING HIM!"

Phelphor wouldn't let up. I couldn't breathe. I was getting tunnel vision.

This is it…I'm dead…

__

A streak of blue nailed Phelphor in the face. I slumped down as he let go of me to pry Skye off his face for the second time.

"Go...Skye...!" I choked. I finally passed out.

* * *

**Yahoo! I'm almost done catching up!! Just a few more and I will be writing new stuff!! Oh and in honor of the new Alice movie I have a question for you. _"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" _No seriously why _IS_ a raven like a writing desk anybody got an answer for that? **


	22. Book 2: Lost Memories Chapter 5

**Edit: I decided to start rewriting the first couple of chapters! Enjoy the rewrite!**

* * *

**Luna's POV**

Skye nailed Phelphor in the face and started scratching hissing and shouting insults that I probably shouldn't repeat. Thing about my cat: if somebody tries to mess with me or my brother Skye goes even more ballistic than I do.

"LUNA WE'LL HANDLE MILLA'EIN YOU GET PHELPHOR!" Someone shouted from behind me.

Not even registering who the voice belonged to the command just clicked in my head. The moment Phelphor had his hands (or tentacle) off my brother I made my move. I ran towards him claws outstretched.

"SKYE MOVE!" I shrieked.

Skye gave a final hiss and leapt off of Phelphor.

SSSSSHHHHHHHKKKK,

Phelphor disappeared in shadows.

"Figures," I said withdrawing my hand. "Phelphor was too scared to come here himself so he used a shadow of himself."

Sarah and Peyton stared at me.

"Wow. You really are scarier than Chaor when you're mad," Peyton said.

"Got that right," I said darkly. "Speaking of Chaor,"

Chaor and Maxxor had appeared while Phelphor had my brother. Apparently Maxxor told Skye to distract Phelphor knowing what I would do the moment Phelphor let go of Tom and so he and Chaor could attack Milla'ein. Since Chaor agreed to this and didn't just try to waste the M'arrillians on the spot I'm guessing he and Maxxor have been getting along better.

I joined their fight. It was high time I showed this M'arrillian why you should never mess with a werecat's friends or family.

We won. I'm gonna leave out the details for anybody that has a queasy stomach.

**Kaz's POV**

"Kaz you alright?" Someone asked.

"_Errrgh_," I groaned opening my eyes. I saw Peyton, Sarah, Chaor (what the heck?!) and Luna leaning over me and I realized I was flat on my back. "What happened?"

"Milla'ein attacked you," Luna said. "But Chaor and Maxxor saved you guys."

"_AND _Luna just about maimed Milla'ein," Peyton said.

"I didn't _maim _him," Luna said defensively.

"No you just left him so badly injured he'll probably never look the same," Chaor said rolling his eyes.

"Okay so I went a little overboard…" Luna said.

"_A little_?" Peyton repeated.

"Okay I went _ WAAAY _overboard! You guys _KNOW _how I get when I'm mad!" Luna exclaimed waving her hands over her head and than crossing them.

"Aw c'mon Peyton leave Luna alone," I said sitting up and rubbing the back of my head which hurt a lot.

Everyone stared at me.

"How'd you remember my name?" Peyton asked.

"What the heck are you talking about? We've been friends for over a year!" I said.

Chaor looked furious.

"They didn't…"

"I think they did." Luna said a look of fear on her face. "Look at your hand!"

I looked and gasped. The glove on my hand had a big dark red spot on it which seemed to be getting bigger. I took it off and saw a bleeding wound in the shape of the UnderWorld Mark.

Chaor swore a look of rage and fear on his face.

"The Binding's taking affect again!"

"Binding?" I repeated confused.

"GUYS!" I heard Sarah shout.

I looked around to find Sarah and when I did everything was driven out of my head. Tom was lying on the floor Sarah and Maxxor next to him. He was out cold and was covered in his own blood. His right side was bleeding like crazy.

"He's lost a lot of blood and it looks like he has a couple of broken ribs," Maxxor said as we raced over to see what was going on.

"How can you tell?" Chaor asked,

"Because I've broken some before," Maxxor said sounding annoyed. Something told me Chaor was the one who broke them. "I can heal the broken bones but I won't be able to stop the bleeding."

"Lemme do that!" I said. "It's my fault he got so badly beat up!"

RRIIIPPP,

I tore the hem of my cape a couple of times to make bandages. I tied the makeshift bandages around Tom's side because that was where he was bleeding the worst. I tied some of the clothe around my own hand. Maxxor placed his hand on Tom's chest. Tom gasped and writhed trying to get away but didn't wake up. There was a soft glow and Tom immediately relaxed. For some reason his face was flushed even though he probably just lost at least one fourth of the blood in his body.

"We have to get him to the camp," Maxxor said. "Those bandages won't suffice for long."

I nodded.

"You three better come too," Chaor said looking at Peyton, Sarah, and Luna,

"You couldn't stop us," Peyton said. The girls nodded.

Later

The OverWorlders/UnderWorlders had made camp in the forest that was nearby our town. It made sense. The camp was actually two camps one for the OverWorlders and the other for the UnderWorlders. Maxxor with Tom (who was still out cold) and Luna headed toward the OverWorld Camp. There was a silence but it wasn't calm. It was tense. Well for a second.

"I'm fine Takinom!" A familiar voice said. "Sheesh the way you're acting you'd think I drowned or something."

"You nearly _DIED_."

"But I didn't."

"The way we found you, you might as well have been."

"So I was in bad shape…"

"Alexandra you're _LUCKY _you didn't _DIE HOURS_ before we found you."

"Would you _quit _calling me Alexandra?! You _ KNOW _I hate that!"

"Alex?"

Alex turned around to face me. She was pale like paler than I was. Alex's shoulders were covered with bandages and so where the parts of her legs you could see. She had bandages around her forehead and a big Band-Aid on her cheek. She still looked the same with the same the fox tail and ears though her hair appeared longer.

The moment she turned to face me a flood of memories came crashing in. I doubled over. My whole body was screaming in pain. I had trouble breathing.

"Kaz? Kaz what's wrong?"

Alex made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a scream when she saw what was on my right hand.

"But…how…Chaor you said…but…"

"Kaz what's the matter bro?!" Peyton asked. "Kaz?!"

A second later (though it felt like hours) the pain stopped. I felt queasy.

"What the HECK was THAT all about?!" Alex demanded. "Chaor what's happening?! Why'd the mark appear again?! Kaz isn't…he isn't…"

Chaor nodded. Alex looked even paler.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked getting to my feet. I nearly keeled over but Chaor caught the back of my shirt.

"Kaz!"

I spun around.

"Mom?!"

Peyton made a thunderstruck choking noise as my mom hugged me. Sarah's eyebrows were raised.

"Kaz what's going on?"

"It's a long story," I said. "I'm not sure about half the details myself. First I want to introduce you to my friends Peyton and Sarah. Guys this is my mom."

"This is your mom!? She looks young enough to be your sister!" Peyton said.

"Well aren't you sweet?"

"Hi Aunt Ariana!" Alex said happily.

"Alex…OH MY GOSH ALEX WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!? YOU'RE A MESS!" My mom exclaimed having one of her usual panic attacks.

_And yet she fails to mention the fox tail and ears…_

"_Ahem_," Chaor fake coughed. "I think we should probably continue this story inside,"

Later

"Uh mom…" I said.

We were inside a tent and sitting around a table.

"How come you're not freaked out by this?" I asked. "I would've thought that finding out I've been telling the truth this whole time would've…"

My mom looked guilty.

"Err…well…I,"

That's when it hit me.

"You KNEW?!" I exclaimed. "You KNEW this WHOLE TIME that Chaotic was real?!"

"Yes," My mom admitted.

"I can't believe it!" I exclaimed.

"My mom knows about Chaotic," Luna said coming in with Maxxor. "She was one of the Beta-Testers. So was your mom."

"And you guys didn't tell me WHY!?"

"Because of the Binding," Chaor said.

"You guys keep talking about this Binding stuff but I don't get it!! What the heck IS a Binding!?"

Chaor explained it to me.

"And you're saying I was forced through one? By who?!"

"Azaia the new leader of the M'arrillians," Luna said. "Something happened and you and Tom didn't turn out the way he wanted."

"Okay…" I said. "But how come I can only remember bits ad pieces of this?"

This was when Chaor looked uncomfortable.

"Chaor and Maxxor had to take your memories of Chaotic and Perim to turn you and Tom back into humans," Alex said. "The Binding was connected to your memories. That's why it's nearly impossible to reverse a Binding."

"And I AGREED to that?!" I exclaimed.

Everyone looked uncomfortable. Then I realized the truth.

"I DIDN'T agree to that." I said.

Luna shook her head.

Even though I didn't remember most of the stuff about Perim I felt betrayed. Chaor forced me to lose my memories?

"IS there anything ELSE I should know about?"

"Yes," Agitos said. "Now that you've started remembering your past in Perim and Chaotic the Binding is taking affect again. You're changing back into an UnderWorlder...and this time I don't think we can reverse it."


	23. Book 2: Lost Memories Chapter 6

My jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?!" I exclaimed. "I…I'm turning into an UnderWorlder!?"

"Yes," Chaor said. "Those pains you felt earlier…that was you changing back into an UnderWorlder. It's only a matter of time before the Binding takes full affect."

"How come it's happening so slowly?" I asked.

"You don't remember everything but you will eventually." Chaor said shaking his head. "The more you remember the more you'll change back into an UnderWorlder. Seeing Alex must've reawakened other memories and sped the process up for a moment."

"Ack! So it's my fault?!" Alex exclaimed.

"No I said it was for a moment," Chaor said. "Anything Kaz sees that's even remotely familiar will probably speed the process up as well. It's only a matter of time before he completely changes back into an UnderWorlder."

"And this time it won't be reversible," Agitos said.

"I don't suggest you do it but couldn't you like erase his memories again?" Peyton asked. "I mean that's what you did before."

"Memory removal only works once." Agitos said. "If we tried that again we could do permanent damage to his memory making it so he completely forgets _EVERYTHING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO HIM_."

I hit my forhead on the table

"So that's it?! I'll change back into an UnderWorlder AND THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO ABOUT IT?!"

"No," Chaor said. "I'm sorry Kaz."

My mom patted me on the shoulder.

"This is so STUPID," Alex exclaimed pounding her fist on the table. "It's those dang M'arrillians' fault! Why couldn't they just leave Kaz alone?! Why do they want to trap him in Perim so badly?!"

"Shadow-Phelphor did seem more intent on getting Kaz than Tom," Luna said thoughtfully. "So I'm guessing there's a reason behind them forcing Kaz to remember."

"Yeah but why?" I asked. "I'm just one kid!"

We looked at Chaor. He shrugged.

"As far as I can tell Kaz is just a human kid."

"Was," I corrected bitterly.

"Kaz…" My mom began,

"How long before I turn back into an UnderWorlder?" I asked.

Chaor shrugged again.

"It's hard to say but I'm guessing a couple of days…"

I got up.

"I…I need to be left alone."

I walked out of the tent before anyone could protest.

Later

Days? A couple of days? My whole life was ruined and now it'd become irreversible in a couple of DAYS?!

I sat in the old tree house not far from the camp. It was near a stream. A while back Tom, Luna, Alex, and I used to spend our summers here. It was old and we didn't come here often. Well I did whenever I wanted to be left alone.

"Thought I'd find you sulking here."

Alex jumped up and sat next to me. So much for being left alone.

"Kaz I…"

"Save it," I said. "There's nothing we can do. No point in wasting your breath."

"Kaz we'll think of something,"

"Yeah? Got any bright ideas because I don't."

"Look just cuz I don't have the answer doesn't mean there isn't a way to stop this!"

"Yeah well we're running out of time." I said. "You heard Chaor! In a couple of days I'll change back into an UnderWorlder completely!"

"I know! I know…"

We sat in awkward silence.

"What happened after Chaor…y'know?"

"What DIDN'T happen." Alex sighed. "I got so mad I ran away. That worked for about two weeks. Last week I was found and I was hurt so badly I couldn't stand up let alone fight back."

"So is this how you…"

"Yeah pretty much," Alex sighed. "After that Takinom took care of me again. At first I wouldn't even look at her. Eventually the pain was too much. You know how I am. Pain and grief just keeps eating and eating at me until eventually I cave and talk to somebody about it."

She pouted.

"No matter how mad I am at them."

"That does sound like you." I said laughing. "How'd you manage to convince her to let you come?"

"Only cuz I gave her heck for even considering leaving me behind," Alex said.

"That also sounds like you." I said laughing harder.

"Heeeeeeyyyy," Alex said.

"ALEX KAZ!"

We both looked down and saw Luna looking frantic.

"Guys!" Luna gasped. "Come quick it's Tom!"

"What's wrong?"

"H…He's been poisoned!"


	24. book 2: Lost Memories Chapter 7

**Kaz's POV**

Me, Peyton, Alex, and Luna sat near the creek. Alex was practicing combat moves getting her frustration out. When Alex got mad it was the best idea to stay out of her way because usually she wants to hit something. Me, Luna, and Peyton were out of our costumes although Luna was still in her werecat form. We all wore spare clothes that the creatures had given us. We all agreed that it was the best idea for us to stay as far away from our houses as possible in case of the M'arrillians spying on our homes.

"THIS _SUCKS_," Alex shouted punching the nearest tree so hard it toppled over. Luna and I didn't say anything. Alex pretty much summed it up. The Binding was already starting to show. My old fangs had replaced the fake ones and Luna said I was starting to look a little yellow. And it had been an hour since we found out that when Phelphor had attacked Tom he had injected a lethal poison into his system somehow. The poison was so strong it could kill a creature within a couple of days. A human had even less time. To a human even _with_ the antidote there was still a chance that they'd…

"It's not fair!" Alex exclaimed. "It's just not FAIR! DAMMIT I HATE THOSE M'ARRILLIANS!! IT'S ALL THEIR FAULT!! I wish they were behind the doors of the Deepmines no I WISH THEY NEVER EXISTED! I WISH THEY'D ALL DROP DEAD! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Peyton stopped Alex before she could topple another tree by getting in front of her. Alex stopped. She could easily flip Peyton onto his back (she did it before) but she didn't.

"You're right," Peyton said. "It isn't fair. But that's just how life is sometimes. All we can do is return the favor to the M'arrillians by giving them as much hell as they gave Perim!"

Alex took a couple of deep breaths.

"Peyton…" She said. "That is probably the smartest thing you've ever said to me. Thank you."

"Does this mean you won't call me bone-head anymore?"

"Not after that comment _BONEHEAD_!" Alex laughed.

"Awww c'mon that was just meeeaaaaan," Peyton complained.

Luna and I laughed.

"Don't laugh!" Peyton exclaimed.

"They're laughing because you're acting ridiculous!" Alex said snickering herself.

"Ridiculous am I?!"

"Yeah!" Alex said defiantly. "You're the most ridiculous guy I've ever met!"

"Say that again I dare ya!"

"Bring it on _bonehead_ I'll sock you so hard you'll wake up in the middle of next week!"

"Is this how it always was?" I asked as Peyton and Alex growled in each other's faces but didn't actually hit each other.

"More or less," Luna said smiling.

Maybe being an UnderWorlder again wouldn't be so bad…

Luna suddenly stopped laughing and sniffed the air ears laid back like they do when she was either really angry or nervous.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

Luna continued to sniff the air until she finally said.

"I smell Sarah…and…someone or _something_ else…" She said. "It…it's nothing like anything I've ever smelled before. It's…old…really old…and…and…"

She smelled the air deeper and harder this time. She gasped eyes fill with fear.

"_Blood_! I smell _blood_!" She exclaimed.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Are you sure?!" Alex asked.

"Positive!" Luna said leaping to her feet.

"Is it Sarah's blood?!" Peyton demanded.

"I don't know," Luna said. "I never smelled her blood before. But even if it isn't we have to find her fast!"

She ran off.

"WAIT A SECOND LUNA YOU CAN'T DO THIS ALONE!" I exclaimed.

Dammit why'd she have to be so fast?!

**Sarah's POV**

I walked through the forest on my own trying hard not to think about Tom.

It didn't work.

_Tom has a lethal poison inside his system, _Najarin said to me and the others less than an hour before._ I have already given him the antidote however since he is human the poison is much stronger. I won't lie to you. There's a chance that Tom will…_

_NO! _I exclaimed in my head. _He can't DIE_! _He just CAN'T! He couldn't have gone through all that heck just to die because of some stupid poison! It just isn't fair! _

"NO! STAY AWAY!" I heard someone scream.

I jumped and looked around. I didn't see anyone but I heard the unmistakable sounds of a struggle.

That sounded like it was coming from over there. I thought.

I fallowed where I heard the scream. I saw a girl about my age with a man that I could only see the back of. From what I could tell he looked about my age maybe a little older. He had a long blonde long pony tail with a blood red ribbon tying it in place. There was something else that I couldn't place my finger on…something familiar about him. He made a hissing noise.

Wait a second _hissing_?

What happened next made my blood run cold and froze me on the spot faster than a Frost Blight.

The man grabbed the girls wrist and bit into the girl's neck. Blood started to flow and stained the girl's sleeve. There was a sickening sucking noise and the girl fainted before she could scream. I had to cover my mouth to keep myself from being sick and from making a sound. That guy was a vampire!!!

_Oh my…did I just witness a vampire attack? Well if Luna's a werecat than I guess this guy could be a vampire._

The vampire released his death grip on the girl's neck. She slumped to the ground and laid there lifeless. He looked at her for a second.

"I did it again," The vampire groaned. "Jeez when am I going to get my normal eating habits back?"

He sighed again.

"Well I cannot just leave her like this…"

He dragged the girl to the nearest tree and leaned her against it. He wiped off the extra blood off of her neck and I was surprised to see that the bite marks were no longer bleeding. A couple of bats flew down. I blinked a couple of times. Were bats native around here? I didn't think they were.

"Keep an eye on her until she wakes up." The vampire ordered. "Oh and if anyone should find her and get any indecent ideas show them no mercy."

He got back up brushing himself off.

"I know you are there."

He turned around giving me a sheepish smile. I gasped.

"Tom?!"

Okay it wasn't _actually_ Tom. This vampire whoever he was was pale as snow and had blonde hair. It was a lot longer than Tom's hair and his bangs actually covered his left eye making him appear more mysterious and he had a pony tail. He had fangs peeking out over his lower lip the remnants of the girl's blood still dripping down his chin. His clothes were faded and looked like they were early Victorian. He had a long black vest over a long sleeve poofy shirt with the collar's buttons undone. Other than those differences he looked almost exactly like Tom. Okay he might've been a couple inches taller and had a seductive air about him. Tom definitely wasn't the flirty type at least not on purpose.

Suddenly I felt my body get rigid. I couldn't move at all! My mind was racing. The vampire got closer. The closer he got the more I realized he looked like Tom.

"W-What are you…d-doing?" I managed to ask. It was hard to even move my mouth to say anything.

"Do not fret," The vampire said. "I just do not want you to run away. I will not harm you unless it has to come to that."

I caught my breath. That was so _not_ a good way to calm somebody's nerves.

"You know Tom Majors?" He asked softly lifting my chin up with his hand. I was forced to look him straight in the eye. His face was amazingly like Tom's. His eye that I could see however instead of bright blue was blood red with a slit like a cat's instead of a normal pupil. Somehow they had the same sincerity that Tom had.

"Y…yes…" I managed. "He's…my…friend…"

The man looked at me up and down before saying,

"He has good taste," He said and then laughed. "I should hope so considering his bloodline."

"W-What?" I said.

"That is not important." The vampire said suddenly becoming serious. "What is important is that I happen to be looking for him. It is of the utmost importance that I find him quickly. Lead me to him if you would."

"N-No…" I said my body still rigid. "I…I don't…trust you…"

He frowned and he seemed sincerely saddened.

"I honestly did not want it to come to this,"

His lifted my chin higher and brushed my hair off my bare neck. I couldn't move. I wanted to push him away and to run but my body wouldn't respond. I couldn't even open my mouth to scream. My heart was racing. He wasn't seriously going to…

"This will not hurt a bit." He opened his mouth wide getting closer to my neck.

Oh good grief he was.


	25. Book 2: Lost Memories Chapter 8

"YO!"

The vampire stopped his fangs literally brushing against my skin. Suddenly a blue streak plowed into the vampire scratching and hissing madly. The vampire back pedaled Skye still attacking and I fell to my knees shaking like a leaf.

"Sarah are you alright?"

I looked up when I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Luna.

"Yeah…" I managed.

The vampire pried Skye off his face. One second later Skye stopped hissing and stared. Boy if cats could look dumbfounded Skye sure did. Instead of tossing him aside the vampire laid him gently back onto the ground totally unfazed.

"There was really no need for that," The vampire said. He blinked staring at Luna. "WELL! A werecat! Do not see THOSE every day."

Luna gasped.

"N-No way…that's impossible!" Luna exclaimed. "Is he…a vampire!?"

"Yeah…" I said. Why was _SHE _so surprised? She was a freaking _WERECAT_. "Why…"

"THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE EXTINCT!" Luna exclaimed.

"_Say what?_" I said blankly.

"No one's seen a vampire in over _TWO HUNDRED YEARS_!!!"

I gasped.

"I am still here." The vampire said folding his arms and looking annoyed. DAMN it was scary how much he looked like Tom. "It is very rude to talk about someone when they are standing right in front of you."

"What do you want?" Luna demanded getting in front of me while Skye bounded over to me. Luna was probably the only thing on this planet scarier than Chaor was when she was pissed. And boy lemme tell DID SHE LOOK PISSED.

"I am looking for a boy named Tom Majors," The vampire said.

Luna's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want with my brother?"

The vampire looked shocked unfolding his arms for a second. He regained his composure.

"Well I suppose I should tell you. You see I am your…"

"GUYS!"

Kaz, Peyton, and Alex appeared all three of them panting hard.

"Would…you QUIT…using…that…werecat…speed?" Peyton gasped.

The vampire stared at Kaz and Peyton with a blank look of shock. His face contorted with rage and his visible eye started glowing red.

"YOU!"

Before anyone to react the vampire had Kaz and Peyton pined to the tree behind them holding them up off the ground by the collar of their shirts.

"YOU JERKS," The vampire shouted. "YOU TRAITORS!! I SHOULD YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT DUDE?!" Peyton exclaimed while Kaz stared.

The vampire snarled getting in their faces. He gasped lightly and his eyes stopped glowing looking surprised.

"You are…not them…"

He let their fronts go. They both fell to the ground hard and both looked almost as pale as the vampire.

"I…I am sorry." The vampire said. "Of course…they are long gone by now…I should have…"

"W-What are you talking about?" Kaz managed.

"Who are you?" Luna asked. "Why do you look like my brother?"

"I am…" The vampire began. Suddenly he gasped his visible eye dilating.

"Oh no… not…now…" He groaned.

"What's…"

"I...I have been…asleep for…a long time," The vampire said between gasps and groans of pain. "M…My appetite has not…quite…figured…itself…out yet…"

The vampire's eyes turned glowing red again only this time he had a wild and hungry look and a wide smile that showed off his REALLY LONG AND REALLY REALLY SHARP FANGS that could chill anyone to the bone.

"OH SNAP!" We all exclaimed.

He disappeared.

"WHERE'D HE GO?!" Peyton exclaimed he and Kaz leaping to their feet and away from the tree.

"Everyone be very…" Luna began,

The vampire reappeared behind Kaz and before anyone could react the vampire had his fangs sunk into Kaz's shoulder. Luna screamed. Peyton looked like he was going to be sick. I felt my blood run cold AGAIN. Alex…pretty much looked like she was going to be sick like Peyton.

Unlike the girl Kaz stood there frozen with a mingled look of shock and disgust on his face. He didn't pass out. All at once the vampire's eyes stopped glowing. He looked at Kaz's neck eye wide like he had only just realized what he did.

"Oh…crud …" The vampire said muffled by the fact he still had his fangs sunk into Kaz's neck. He let go. Kaz stood there frozen a look of disgust on his face blood staining the green sweater he wore. "I…oh…I…I did not…"

His eyes glowed AGAIN with him looking surprised. It didn't glow as much as the first times you could actually see his pupil this time. He smiled again eye still glowing like he had found exactly what he needed. My heart sank…

_I did not want it to come to this…_

Could he…could he find out what a person knows by sucking their blood?

If that was true…

HE JUST FOUND OUT WHERE TOM IS!!

OH FREAKING SNAP!

* * *

**Now it's getting more and more into the reason why I say this fanfiction is rated Teen. I couldn't say damn in the other site I had it on and BOY does it feel GOOD! Ahhh don't worry about the language though. Damn is about as bad as it gets. Well and bastard. **


	26. Book 2: Lost Memories Chapter 9

**Luna's POV**

"I will explain later," The vampire said wiping Kaz's blood from his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "Right now however I must pay your brother a visit."

He disappeared again,

"GUYS CAMP NOW!" I shouted.

I ran ahead. I was probably the fastest on foot because I was a werecat so I had the speed of a cheetah. However unlike the cheetah I could run longer at the same speed. Bats flew around me. Their flight patterns were chaotic (no pun intended) and disorienting. I felt dizzy as I tried to run towards the camp.

_That's weird_. I thought. _Bats aren't…_

"AAAAAUUGH!"

I landed face first in the creak. I got back up sopping wet. I didn't mind water. I liked it actually. But I _HATED _how it always got my fur sopping and made it smell funny.

"What the?!"

_That's impossible! Werecats have an unmatched sense of direction! Why'd I end up at the creak…?_

I remembered the bats. I gasped.

_Of course! _

"Luna?! Luna where are…WACK!"

Alex landed in the creek like me.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" She exclaimed leaping to her feet sopping wet. "Oh great I got my bandages wet!!"

"Luna I think your mental guidance system is broken." Peyton said.

"It isn't my sense of direction!" I said. "It's the vampire!"

"Huh?"

"EVERYONE COVER YOUR EARS!"

I took a deep breath and let out my Werecat Scream. The scream struck fear into anyone's heart and sent them running with their tails between their legs. Bats scattered all over the place.

"NOW GUYS!"

I ran again this time with no bats. Within seconds I found the camp. A familiar and welcome face stood in front of Tom's tent.

"MAXXOR!" I shouted thirty feet away.

Maxxor turned to me. For the first time since he took Tom's memories I was thrilled to see him.

"MAXXOR TOM'S IN DANGER THERE'S A…" I shouted twenty feet away.

My heart skipped a beat as the vampire from earlier reappeared.

Ten feet.

"MAXXOR GET AWAY FROM HIM HE'S A VAMPIRE!!" I shouted desperately.

Maxxor looked shocked and stepped back.

Five feet.

Maxxor, the tent, and the vampire disappeared into darkness as I hit a barrier hard.

"OW! WHAT THE…"

I felt the black wall.

"Oh crud he knows magic!"

I used my claws but left no scratch.

"OH SNAP!"

I desperately tried to claw my way through but no such luck. My claws could cut through just about anything…except magical barriers. By this time the others had caught up out of breath.

"Luna what's…"

"The vampire's put up a barrier and Maxxor's inside with Tom and the vampire!" I said still trying to claw through the barrier.

"Luna quit it!" Kaz exclaimed. "You're going to hurt yourself!"

"I can't!" I exclaimed. "Maxxor…!"

"He'll be fine…" Peyton began.

"Peyton a creature from Perim has never been bitten by a vampire before." I said desperately. "If that vampire goes berserk again and decides to bite Maxxor the results could be disastrous…for all we know it could kill him!"

Everyone gasped.

"MAXXOR CAN YOU HEAR ME!? MAXXOR?! MAXXOR!!"

**Maxxor's POV**

I was going in to check on Tom when I heard Luna's werecat scream. I stood frozen for a second and than I heard Luna scream my name. I turned to see her running towards me full speed looking frantic.

"MAXXOR TOM'S IN DANGER THERE'S A…"

To my left someone materialized from nowhere. I turned to see what appeared to be an older paler blonde version of Tom.

"MAXXOR GET AWAY FROM HIM HE'S A VAMPIRE!!"

I gasped and stepped back. _A vampire!? But Luna told me…_

Everything seemed to vanish. The moon, the stars, the trees, everything except me, the vampire, the tent, and the light coming from within the tent seemed to vanish.

"What's going on?" I demanded. "Who are you?!"

"There is time for introductions later," The vampire said. "Right now I must get inside this tent."

"Why can't you go in yourself?" I asked.

"One of the few legends of vampires that are true is that I cannot enter a household uninvited." The vampire said dejectedly. "That includes tents or any other building with someone inside."

"Why?"

"I have no idea," The vampire said. "But that's not important…"

"Well I'm not letting you inside here until I know who you are and what you want." I said.

"Please you have to let me inside," The vampire said. "I can save Tom's life!"

"His life doesn't need saving." I lied.

"Do not lie!" The vampire snapped. "My bats told me he was poisoned a couple of hours ago and that even with the cure he could still die!"

"Why does that matter to you?" I asked. "As far as I can tell Tom and Luna have never met you before."

"That is true." The vampire said sadly. "Before now…I have never met Tom or Luna before. I do not even know what Tom looks like other than he resembles me greatly."

"Than why do you care about them?"

The vampire regarded me with sad eyes before saying in a constricted voice.

"Th-they are the only family I have left anymore."

I stared for what felt like hours.

"Huh?" I managed. "Family…you're related to them?"

"We do not have time!" The vampire said. "I can FEEL Tom's life force ebbing away as we speak! He is barely hanging on! Maxxor as a vampire I can suck the poison out of his system! I can GUARANTEE his life! After that I will tell you EVERYTHING."

I made a face and I knew it. In all honesty the thought of this vampire biting into Tom's or anyone's neck to suck anything poison or blood was repulsive. But even so…if he could really save Tom's life…

"Fine," I said. "But I insist on one thing. Who ARE you?"

The vampire glared at me and sighed.

"My name is…"

**Sarah's POV**

Suddenly the barrier was gone.

"Huh?"

Maxxor and the vampire were gone. I felt my heart skip a beat. Without thinking Luna and I raced into the tent fallowed by the others. I saw Maxxor, the vampire, and Tom still in his bed. The vampire was wiping his mouth with his sleeve again…and Tom had bite marks on his neck.

"What the…"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Luna and I shouted at the vampire.

"TOM LOST A LOT OF BLOOD EARLIER!" I shouted. "ANY MORE BLOODLOSS WOULD…"

"I did not take any blood." The vampire said. "I drained the poison out of him. He should be fine after some rest."

Luna stood there stunned stupid.

"Oh yeah…" Luna said looking sheepish. "In the excitement I totally forgot that vampires have some kind filter in their fangs that can separate poison from blood."

Sure enough I noticed that Tom's was sleeping peacefully. Earlier the poison was causing him to have a high fever.

"So wait you were trying to help Tom…" I said unable to believe it.

"Yes," The vampire said. "I am sorry for the trouble I caused you earlier and for almost biting you. But I was in a hurry. I also apologize er…"

"Kaz," Kaz said rubbing the spot where the vampire had bitten him. "And it's okay…I guess…"

"Okay I got a question." Alex said. "JUST WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!"

"Of course," The vampire said. "My name is…Radcliff Majors."

Everyone except Maxxor gasped at the same time.

"NO WAY!" Kaz exclaimed.

"That's impossible!" Alex shouted.

"HOLY CODE YOU'RE RELATED TO HIM?!?" Peyton exclaimed at Luna who looked equally shocked.

"Not just related to him…" Luna said her eyes so wide they could've fallen out. "He's my ancestor!"

"Say what?"

"He's…he's my great-great-great-great-great grandfather!" Luna exclaimed.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**HA! How many people saw THAT one coming?!**


	27. Book 2: Lost Memories Chapter 10

"Buh wah…buh deh…eh e…a…" Peyton stuttered. He than shouted very fast waving his arms up and down frantically. "BUT HOW IS THAT _POSSIBLE_?! HE DOESN'T EVEN LOOK OLD ENOUGH TO BE A DAD LET ALONE A GREAT-GREAT-GREAT-GREAT GRANDPA!!"

"You left out a great bonehead," Alex said.

"WHATEVER!"

"Vampires have a slow aging process," Radcliff said. "That is especially true when they stay in their coffin for an extended period of time."

"Wait…so vampires really do sleep in coffins?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well since most of the stuff they say about werecats and werewolves aren't true I figured…"

"Most of the stuff about vampires aren't true?" Luna asked.

"Well yeah."

"Well it's true that most of the stuff about vampires isn't right there are a few things such as not being able to enter a house uninvited, the sun burning them up, and sleeping in a coffin. But most of the other stuff is false."

"We're getting off subject here!" Kaz said. "Look what I'm wondering is HOW the HECK is Tom and Luna's ancestor here?! I get that you're a vampire but that makes it more confusing because vampires were hunted to extinction two hundred years ago! NOT to MENTION you…ah…"

Kaz trialed off,

"Disappeared…two hundred years ago…right as…"

"The Vampire Hunt began," Radcliff finished.

"Wait there was an actual Vampire Hunt?" I exclaimed. "But I thought…"

"That it was made up?" Luna asked. "No. There was a Vampire Hunt and it condemned countless vampires to a horrible fate: being burned alive by the sun."

I felt chills run through my spine. What an AWFUL fate.

"I never saw my kin be put through that…" Radcliff said looking sad.

"So you escaped?" Kaz asked.

"I would hardly call what happened to me ESCAPING!" Radcliff snarled eye glowing red again. Okay something had him really pissed off. But what?

We all jumped back. Radcliff seemed to realize what he did because he relaxed looking at the ground and said.

"I am sorry…"

"W-What happened?" Peyton asked.

"Peyton…" Luna began. "Radcliff…uh…"

She turned to Radcliff unsure.

"Tell me your version first," Radcliff said. "Then I will tell you mine.

"How about we sit down first?" Maxxor asked. "I have a feeling this might take awhile."

* * *

We sat around a campfire about ten minutes later after Alex got her bandages changed (cuz her other ones got wet). Chaor was walking pass when he noticed us,

"Hey what are you doing?" He asked. He noticed Radcliff. "And who…"

"Aaahh just siddown and listen," Maxxor said. "I'll tell you the details later."

"Don't tell me what to do Maxxor." Chaor growled as he sat down next to Alex.

And he sits down anyway. I thought trying to hide a smirk.

"Hey Radcliff…" Peyton said. "If you don't mind me asking…how come the campfire isn't hurting you?"

"It is only sunlight that burns," Radcliff said. "And even that varies. During the early morning and late evenings or cloudy days it is fine to go out too. Or at least it USED to be that way for me. It is not anymore."

"Why?"

"Well when you spend two hundred years inside a pitch black coffin it has a tendency to make you sensitive to sunlight." Radcliff said in a somewhat annoyed tone like it was really obvious.

"Oh…"

"Can we get on with this?" Alex asked impatiently. "I've been waiting for an explanation for an hour here!"

"Err…right," Radcliff said. "Luna…if you would…"

"Um...It starts with a young girl named Dialla in the late seventeen hundred England. She was born into a noble family and was one of the few educated women of the time. She was one of the prettiest girls in the entire town. As you would guess…she had a lot of men after her. Including a young man named Radcliff Majors…

Radcliff had come from a noble family himself and had a lot of power. However since he only came out on cloudy days and during the early morning and late evening people thought he was a vampire. Well later on our family thought what was really the case was that Radcliff had a small case of Porphyria."

"WHAT?" Peyton, Maxxor, and Chaor said looking confused.

"Vampire Syndrome…it's a genetic disorder where a person burns up in the sun like a vampire does."

"Oh,"

"Well looks like we were wrong but anyway people thought that and stayed away from him. See back than vampires were pretty common. In fact it wasn't unusual for a vampire and a human to get married. But people were starting to fear vampires because they didn't understand why or how they existed. Well and there was the whole blood sucking thing."

"Another classic case of the power of sheer human ignorance," Kaz sighed.

"Anyway…Radcliff caught the attention of Dialla. She decided she wanted to know more about the mysterious young man. So she decided she wanted to talk to him. But she realized…every time she tried she got too nervous when she got too close. So she just sorta stayed in the shadows trying to work up the nerve to talk to him but never succeeding. This went on for weeks until one night after staying extra late trying to get herself to talk to him and she was walking home by herself she was almost assaulted by two men.

"Radcliff saved her. Once they got away he asked her why she had been fallowing him for so long. That's when they fell in love. She talked with him during those days where he'd come out. She started getting up earlier to be with him in the morning and stayed out later during the evening. Over time she stayed with him during the night longer and longer until it got to the point where she was sleeping through the day. Finally a year later they got married at the age of sixteen and pretty soon Dialla was expecting to have twins."

Luna paused. Her eyes were oddly misty.

"That was when everything went downhill." She said. "Almost nine months later when Dialla was expecting to have the twins at any day she was confronted by a bunch of the villagers. They demanded to know where her husband was. She refused and…and…"

Tears escaped her eyes,

"They shot her."

I felt my breath get hitched in my throat. Man. The Majors family had some really sucky luck. I thought Tom and Luna's story was bad but jeez this was just depressing.

"What happened after that?" Maxxor asked.

"Well that's where the story gets sketchy. Nobody knows what happened to Radcliff he disappeared the same night." Luna said. "But Dialla's father on the other hand was able to deliver the babies because Dialla stayed alive long enough for it to happen. He wasn't able to save Dialla but he took the twins-who are Tom and I's name sakes-and came here to America. That's how the Majors family came to America."

We looked at Radcliff who had remained silent the whole time.

"The story's accurate." Radcliff said. "I figured that my father-in-law did something like that. Unlike most cases my father-in-law had no problem with me. However my story has a bit more tragedy in it than you realize."

"How?" Luna asked. "I still cry whenever I think about your story ever since my mom told me it when I was younger. How could it possibly be any more tragic than that?"

Radcliff gave Luna a very serious look.

"I was betrayed by the two people I called my best friends."


	28. Book 2: Lost Memories: Chapter 11

**Woo! First time I'm writing from a vampire's point of view!! Just in case you haven't noticed Radcliff has a weird way of talking. He keeps saying every individual word like cannot instead of can't or did not instead of didn't and so on and so on. Just to tell you I am not writing this sections or any other sections from his point of view like that. It would take to long and it would be WAAAY to wordy**.

* * *

Everyone stared at me.

"What?!" Luna exclaimed. "You were _betrayed_...but...but _why_?!"

"I do not know." I said. "I cannot remember much of what happened. I remember Dialla being shot..."

Luna made a strangled sound between a gasp and a scream but I continued.

"When Aaron used a garlic scented rag to kidnap me and take me to my own castle." I said. "He injected something into my system and than..."

I trailed off.

"I...I do not want to talk about it."

A loud gun shot rang inside my head.

"The next thing I knew I was inside my coffin only there was a seal on it so I could not get out without outside help. And that was where I stayed for over two hundred years until your mother unlocked my coffin. After that when I heard you two were here I...sort of felt a certain...duty to protect you even though I had never even seen you before. So I came here to keep an eye on you until your mother returned home. Good thing too." I added darkly. "If I had been here I shudder at the thought of what might have happened."

Everyone was quiet.

"So...lemme get this straight." Chaor said. "You're a vampire who's over two hundred years old, you were betrayed by your two best friends, you were stuck in a coffin for two hundred years and now you have two great-grandchildren who you feel a certain parental authority over even though this is the first time you've ever met the two."

"Err...yes...to put it bluntly..."

"Tch why am I not surprised?" Chaor said.

"I am guessing strange things happen to you like this often?" I asked Luna.

"Yeah...pretty much..." Luna said sheepishly.

Peyton got up stretching and yawning.

"Well I'm going to hit the hay before I hear anymore depressing stories." Peyton said. "Wake me up when the sun's up."

"Too late for that bonehead take a look the sky's starting to brighten up..." Alex said looking at the sky. My heart sank at the same time as she leapt up to her feet and exclaimed loudly. "_OH SNAP_ THE SUN IS COMING UP!!!"

**Tom's POV**

I got up feeling groggy and dizzy. My head hurt like I had hit a cement wall...that was when I remembered I _did _hit a cement wall...and a tile floor....and a table...maybe Alex is right about me having a hero-complex...

"Hey Tom!"

I turned and saw Luna wearing a sweater and still in her werecat form.

"Luna...where are we....what happened...?" I asked rubbing my neck which felt oddly itchy. I felt something on my neck...it felt like a bite mark...

"Um...we're at the OverWorld camp...and...a lot..." Luna said. "Where to begin where to begin...what was the last thing you remember?"

"Skye giving Phelphor hell."

"Well...long story short Maxxor and Chaor came in and saved you and Kaz...um...Phelphor...did something to Kaz..."

"What do you mean?"

"He um...made it so...Kaz...Kaz is turning into an UnderWorlder."

My jaw dropped and I stared at Luna.

"He's say what?"

"Turning into an UnderWorlder," Luna repeated. "And...and there isn't anything any of us can do to stop it..."

"Oh my gosh..." I said shakily. "Kaz!...Aw man _Kaz_...wait a second does this mean _I'm_ turning into an UnderWorlder _too_?!"

"Not that I know off." Luna said. "But you were poisoned."

"I was say what?!"

"Don't worry the poison's already out of your system...thanks to Radcliff..."

"Radcliff? Who's Radcliff?"

"That would be me."

I sat their frozen with shock before I bent upside-down over the edge of the bed. Lying under the bed on his stomach was what looked like to be an older paler version of me with a blood red eye and pointed ears. I stared and than flipped back up.

"Luna..." I said in a loud hoarse whisper. "What the heck is a vampire that looks like me doing under the bed?"

"Um...we didn't have time to put him anywhere else...the sun was coming up and we sort of panicked." Luna whispered rubbing the back of her head.

"I can still _hear _you." Radcliff said.

"Sorry," Luna said.

"Okay but what the heck is he _doing _here?!" I asked.

"Well...he saved your life."

"Really how?"

"He...took the poison out of your system."

Even though Luna didn't say it I knew exactly how Radcliff did that. _Gross_!

"Errm...thank you..." I said unsure.

"Anytime."

"There's something else..." Luna said. "Radcliff...is our great-great-great-great-grandfather..."

I stared at her. Okay...that explained why he looked like me...and how he was a vampire...sort of...

"Wait a second doesn't that mean that we're..." I began.

"Part vampire yes...or at least _you _are." Radcliff said before I could finish my sentence. "Since Luna is a werecat all of her vampire-traits were replaced by the werecat-traits. However your part is roughly one thirty-second...maybe even less..."

I tried to wrap my mind around the fact that this meant that a part of me was a blood-drinking sun-hating, coffin-sleeping vampire. I couldn't. But this _does _explain why I always hated garlic.

Luna spent the next half hour explaining to me what exactly I had missed. Apparently the M'arrillians had entered earth for some reason (probably to take over) and that Maxxor and Chaor and a bunch of other creatures fallowed after them before they could do whatever they meant to do. She also told me that Alex had been turned into a creature inside Perim and now had a fox tail and ears. By the time she was done explaining my head hurt.

"Okay...one question...how the heck did they get here?"

Luna opened her mouth like she was going to answer but stopped mid word.

"_That_...is a _good _question...in all of the excitement I totally forgot to ask... to be totally honest..."

"Okay then let's ask them." I said.

"I suggest you both get some rest first," Radcliff said still under the bed. "You have both had a long night and besides I want to learn more about this 'Chaotic' of yours when the sun is down."

"I've been trying to explain Chaotic to Radcliff." Luna whispered. "Man it's a good thing he already saw Maxxor and Chaor or else I'm positive he'd think I was crazy."

"Yes I probably would." Radcliff agreed.

* * *

Somewhere in Chaotic

Crellan's POV

"No!" Codemaster Hottek bellowed pounding his fist on the table. "It's too soon!"

"The players for the most part have proven themselves trustworthy." Codemaster Amzen said. Amzen was our only female member and in charge of the Amzen drome. She was very beautiful without her violet armor and helmet. She was more or less the voice of reason.

I had called an emergency meeting with the counsel of Codemasters. I sat at the head of the table with the other six codemasters three on either side of me. We were having a heated debate about what course of action we should take.

"It's not a matter of trustworthiness," Hottek said. Hottek was second in charge of Chaotic me being in charge. He was very cautious believe it or not when it came to the player's safety. "It's a matter of that these are just _children_! Most of them aren't even old enough to drive yet! If we were to go through with this they could easily harm or even _kill _someone! Do you have any idea what that could _do _to a child's mind?!"

_"Yes I do."_ I said in a low tone almost growling tone. I understood better than any of them of what could happen to a child's mind if they ever actually killed someone.

"Crellan...I'm...I didn't..."

I raised a hand and Hottek silenced himself.

"We have no other alternative," I said. "We can't just shut down the transport center like we did last time. Almost none of these players will just sit back idly while they watch an entire world they've come to know and love be destroyed. They'll want to fight and protect themselves and the ones they care about. If we tried shutting down the transport center we would only trap and most likely seal their fate. We as their Codemasters have to give them that fair chance they want and deserve."

"I agree with Crellan," Codemaster Imthor said. Imthor was out maintenance man. He designed Chaotic and its machines and knows how to make it all work the way it's supposed to. "But we should emphasize to the players that this is no longer a game. This is serious. _A war. _And that this new privilege we give them is a tool to protect themselves and if used incorrectly they could harm themselves or someone else."

I nodded.

"There's another thing." Codemaster Tirasis said. Tirasis was in charge of making sure Chaotic-Players stayed more or less in line. "I believe it is high time that we told the players the reason for Chaotic's existence. Chaotic has been around for nearly two years...many players are becoming curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Codemaster Oron said was the oldest and the wisest out of all of us.

"Well how the heck is this supposed to harm them?!" Codemaster Churrel demanded. Churrel was the youngest being the only real teenager. "I mean it's not like it's some safe guarded secret. It's just an uncommon fact."

"Fine!" Hottek said. "go ahead! Tell them! Let them fight! But you mark my words _someone _is going to get hurt and when they do you'll _wish _you had listened to me!"

I nodded.

"Contact all of the Players," I said. "Perim's war is now _our _war."

* * *

Woo boy are Codemasters dramatic. Hmmm I wonder what Codemaster Crellan and the others are talking about. Wait...no I don't I'm the freakin writer I know what they're talking about!! Looks like we'll find out Chaotic's origins pretty soon too.


	29. Book 2: Lost Memories Chapter 12

**Kaz's POV**

* * *

Okay fact about slowly changing into an UnderWorlder: it sucks the energy right out of you. This is especially true when you've stayed up all night the night before getting attacked, shocked, scared-half-to-death, bitten by a vampire, scared-half-to-death again, running, and who knows what else. So as you would imagine I was really really _**really **_tired.

So when my scanner rang so loud and suddenly it made me jump about a foot off my seat I wasn't a happy camper.

"What the hell..." I said agitatedly. I had been sleeping in the tree house so that I stayed out of everyone's way.

Before I could press ignore call my scanner answered by itself.

"Attention all Chaotic-Players," Codemaster Crellan said.

_"What the?!"_

"Due to recent events we as the Counsel of Codemasters find that it is necessary that Chaotic takes action in defending ourselves in Perim's war. The M'arrillians have invaded earth and though we do not know their intentions yet we must now recognize that the M'arrillian tribe is a major threat once more for not only Perim but for earth and Chaotic as well. In order to defend ourselves and save both worlds we, the Counsel of Codemasters, have decided to activate the self-defense system on everyone's Code-Scanners."

_What the...the scanners have a self-defense-system!?_

"The Self-Defense-System allows a player's scanner to transform into a tool that the player can use to fight and defend themselves inside and outside Perim. It's complicated to explain but depending upon your personality and fighting style your scanner will transform into the weapon that best suits you. This can range from the simplest of weapons such as a staff or to even the most potentially lethal such as a gun. We have also installed a guide to help you understand better what these weapons can do. Also in the guide is an explanation for Chaotic's existence."

Okay when I heard that my jaw dropped. To be honest I always wondered why Chaotic was created. I mean nobody seemed to know who created Chaotic or why they did it. I mean even I have to admit Chaotic couldn't just exist for a game right? It was like way too advanced and stuff.

"Now we don't expect you to use these tools. If you choose not to then that is not a problem. However if you do choose to use these then I must emphasize one thing: _these tools are not toys._ You could seriously harm or even _kill _with these so you must use them wisely. Perim's war is no longer just Perim's war. This is our war as well."

The message ended with that. Immediately I checked out the guide that Crellan talked about. It wasn't hard to find. There was a new file called Scanner and Chaotic Guide. All I had to do was read the first sentence and I was already shocked.

_The Code-Scanner can transform into a weapon made of pure orichalcum metal._

Orichalcum for those of you who don't know is an extremely powerful legendary metal. It's ten times as hard as diamonds, it's melting point is like impossibly high, and it's reinforced with magic. Even Luna's claws couldn't leave so much as a scratch on something made of orichalcum. And if you somehow find a way to mold it into a weapon you've got one HECK of a weapon. Blades made of the stuff would make Luna's were-claws look like butter-knives. _Dull _butter-knives. Shields could stand up to just about anything! And I'm not even sure what else it could do. But the thing is orichalcum is also incredibly rare. It would take a _lifetime _and then some just to find enough orichalcum to make something the size of _Luna's pendant._ How the heck the Codemasters managed to get enough of the stuff to make thousands upon thousands of weapons is beyond me.

I read on.

_Each weapon is unique just as its owner is. No two weapons even if they are the same basic weapon do the same thing. For example one sword one player has could give the player lightning reflexes while another sword gives another player incredible strength. Some weapons enhance strength, speed, wisdom, or courage. Others give elements, supernatural powers, among other abilities. It is up to you to discover what your weapon is able to do and how to use it. To change your scanner into its weapon form you simply say 'transform' the first time. Afterwords you say it's name (which you'll have to provide). To change it back into a Code-Scanner you just say 'Code-Scanner**. Be very careful with how you use it.**_

Tch. Of course. The Codemasters are as mysterious as ever.

I read on to the part about Chaotic's Origins.

_To understand Chaotic's existence one must first understand Perim and Earth's history._

Oh great a history lesson.

_Chaotic and Perim have been connected by a series of portals that lead from one world to the other._

Wait...what?

_These portals have been around since before recorded history. No one knows for sure why these portal exist but many believe that the coveted ultimate power in Perim the Cothica has something to do with the portals. While it is hard to say what portals there are we are aware of a few such as the Bermuda Triangle which is a one-way portal to from earth into Perim._

So _that's _where all those planes and ships go.

_Humans and creatures have entered each others worlds well before Chaotic's existence. Most of them are by accident and also rarely do they return to their home._

Sad.

_Of course there are cases where a creature and human fall in love._

I think I started blushing at that.

_For some unknown reason when a human and creature have a child in Perim that child appears more creature than human while on earth the child (called a hybrid) appears more human than creature. Theoretically the reason is because the Cothica has more power in Perim and therefore the offspring are more creature than human._

Makes sense...I think.

_The hybrids on earth are more well known than you realize._

Huh?

_These hybrids are in popular fiction, fantasy, and legends all over the world and throughout history. The most well known being..._

I nearly dropped my scanner when I read the next part.

_...Werewolves, werecats, vampires, and witches._

NO WAY!!! I read the next part rapidly.

_Although it is unknown when why or how these hybrids gained their abilities and habits such as the vampire's thirst for blood or the werewolf's/werecat's ability to transform we do know this: they have links to the tribes of Perim. The commonly used term magic is actually mugic that witches somehow gained the ability to use without the use of a mugic counter or song._

I sat there in shock. That meant...that meant...Luna was part creature...and so was Tom...and Radcliff...and just about anyone else in the Major Family...holy code...

_Chaotic uses the portals' power and links it to a player's Code-Scanner creates a copy of that player. The copy enters Chaotic: a world between the two worlds. This not only allows players from all over the world communicate and become friends thus creating relationships and a possibly more peaceful earth but allows players to meet and understand creatures. With a better understanding of the creatures this generation would have a better understanding of hybrids. This is to prevent another witch/vampire hunt. These hunts sent countless of innocent people and hybrids to a horrible horrible death. __Chaotic was purposely created as a game to interest the youth of the world. If children are taught to understand Perim and hybrids than they will grow up to teach their children the same thing and so on and so on until eventually creatures and hybrids would no longer have to hide on earth.__  
_

Wow...I had no idea that Chaotic was here for a reason like that...but it was a cool reason...

I turned off my scanner and lied back. I was still tired. I decided to talk about it with the others when I got more sleep. Even with my mind whirling I fell asleep and stayed asleep until it was almost sunset. I woke up to Luna yelling,

"KAAAZZZ! HEY KAAAAAAZZZZZ! CHAOR SAYS THAT YOU NEED TO WAKE UP NOW WHEREVER YOU ARE!"

"Yeah yeah yeah." I said sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "You don't need to shout I'm right here."

"Oh there you are," Luna said looking up at me. "Hey did you get that message earlier?"

"Mmmhmmm," I replied. "Kinda shocking isn't it?"

"Not really." Luna said. "I always had this gut feeling I was connected to Perim somehow. Now I know I was right!"

"Heh aren't you always?" I asked.

"Oh be quiet you..."

I laughed harder because Luna absolutely _sucked _at sounding mad about small things like this.

"Did you see what weapon you have yet?" Luna asked as I jumped down next to her.

"Nope. Was too tired to care at the time." I answered as we walked back to camp.

"Well I saw what I have wanna see it?"

Luna must really liked it if she wanted to show it off.

"Sure,"

"GET DOWN!!!" Luna suddenly shouted.


	30. Book 2: Lost Memories Final Chapter

**I'd like to say something. Due to the fact that I have trouble drawing spiky hair and whenever I try my character looks weird I don't draw Kaz with his normal spiky hair. I draw it down with those two lighter streaks in his face a little. So please just imagine Kaz like that. Oh and Kaz Fangirls...please don't kill me. -_-'**

* * *

I ducked and felt something whiz overhead. Luna jumped out of the way and it hit a nearby tree. My heart sank.

_It was a bullet._

"DAMN!"

Luna and I turned to see a middle aged man pointing a gun at Luna. He wore a long black jacket with matching shirt, hat and boots. The only thing that wasn't black were the pants he wore. He had a badly shaven beard and sharp cruel eyes.

"What the heck is your problem?!" I demanded. "Why'd you shoot at us?!"

The man didn't answer but fired again aiming right at Luna.

"MOONGUARD!"

Luna's scanner transformed into a shield and the bullet bounced off without leaving a single dent.

"DAMMIT!" The man exclaimed again. "Orichalcum!! Well even that metal won't save you."

"Why do you want to kill me?" Luna asked.

"Why?! Because you're a little murdering monster who deserves to die!"

Okay. That _really _pissed me off.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" I shouted. I would've beaten him up but Luna stopped me.

"Murdering little monster...but I've only killed once before." Luna said. "And that was an accident."

"You think that just because it was an accident you're off the hook?" The man snarled. "Accident or on purpose you killed someone. Now I'm going to return the favor."

He shot another round but Luna blocked it with her shield.

"Damn..." The man said. Than he got a nasty smile and I could tell he was going to do something dispicable. And I was right because he pointed his gun at me and said. "Drop the shield or else I'll send a round through your little boyfriend's chest."

"I'M NOT HER BOYFRIEND!!" I shouted. I was blushing and I knew it. Suddenly I realized what the man was. "Wait a second...you're a monster hunter!!"

"Got that right." The man said.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" I said. "Luna's a resolved case why are you trying to kill her?!"

"Pheh resolved," The man repeated. "Not until she's dead on the floor. Now drop your shield or your boyfriend dies here and now."

"I'M NOT HER BOYFRIEND!" I shouted again. "And I'm not as defenseless as you think."

I pulled out my scanner.

"_Transform_!"

Absolutely nothing happened.

"What was that supposed to due foureyes?" The man asked laughing.

"_Transform_...c'mon _transform_.._.transform already_...WHY WON'T YOU TRANSFORM YOU STUPID HUNK OF JUNK?!" I shouted. _Awwww snap I'm in trouble._

"Whatever just drop the shield and fight like a man girly." The man said half pulling the trigger. Luna didn't hesitate. She immediately dropped her shield. The man sneered. "Stupid girl."

He fired. I felt a white hot pain in my right eye and my glasses shattered. For some reason the bullet didn't get far enough to kill me because I heard the bullet clink to the ground. My hand immediately went to my right eye. I felt blood escape my fingers.

_SNAP!_ I thought.

"RRRRAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRR!!!"

My heart sank. Oh boy.

"AUGH!"

I opened my left eye to see Luna had pined the man to the tree with her right hand. Her left hand was recoiled behind her back her claws out. She was baring her fangs and her eyes were cats eye green and murderous.

"You bastard!" She snarled.

"Luna wait!" I exclaimed. "Don't!"

Luna growled in the man's face a couple of times like she really really really wanted to gore him right here and now. She calmed down.

"An eye for an eye will leave the whole world blind..." She breathed. She dropped the man. "Go. Now before I decide to change my mind and claw _your _right eye out."

She turned around and went to me.

"Kaz are you alright?"

"Um...yeah..." I lied. I was in a lot of pain right now and there was still a lot of blood coming out of my right eye.

Luna took my glasses off.

"Let's get you..."

I felt an odd rush through my body. I couldn't breathe for a second.

_The man swept his gun back up and shot at Luna's back._

I pushed Luna aside and swept my scanner back up at the same time as the man got his gun.

_Luna's eyes got wide and I heard her choke her last breaths._

I saw a flash of light and the blast of a gun.

* * *

**The prevent any confusion anything that was italicized in the last four lines didn't actually happen. That was what Kaz saw. Now what it meant is going to be explained soon but for now please bare with me. Thank you and back to the story. **

* * *

My whole world seemed to stop. I stared at what I had done. My scanner had transformed into a long thin sword and now its blade was dripping with blood. The man's eyes were wide and he choked out his last breaths. The gun was shaking in his still outstretched hand. The gun clattered to the ground as his whole arm went limp. His eyes became black and distant as he choked out his final breath.

"GUYS WHERE ARE YOU WE HEARD..."Alex shouted running into the scene fallowed by Chaor though I barely registered it was them. _"Oh my gawd..."_

"Kaz...?"

I didn't answer them. I pulled the sword out of the man's gut and he fell to the ground a pool of blood forming around him. My breathing was loud and shaky. My whole body was shaking violently. I could hear the sword rattling in my hand. My brain wasn't registering what I had just done.

To this day I still don't know how to explain the horror I felt. It was beyond all words. I was so scared I felt like I was going to be sick. I knew I would never ever be able to forget how it felt and I knew this image was going to haunt me for the rest of my life. I also will never forget what I did after that.

I ran like hell.

I didn't know where I was going I just had to get away. Get away from their stares. Get away from that body. I just had to get as far away as possible. I don't know how long I ran or where I was when I stopped. I nearly collapsed but clung to a nearby tree for support. I felt like I was going to be sick at any second. I was shaking.

_I didn't..._

_...But I did..._

_...I did...I...I..._

_...I killed him._

That was the final straw. That time I really _was _sick but nothing really came out. Tears streamed out of my eyes making my right eye sting like hell though I didn't really pay any attention. All I could think was the fact I had actually killed someone. I had taken someone's life. I made a few dry coughs still shaking violently.

"Kaz."

I spun around not knowing who was talking. I just wanted to be left alone. I huge a hand caught mine with the sword still in it. It was Chaor. I tried to pulled my hand from his grasp but it was useless. But that didn't stop me from struggling. I didn't want to talk to anyone especially Chaor.

"This is..." Chaor said ignoring my attempts to break free. "This is...your sword...it's WaterBane."

I stopped struggling and looked at the sword. He was right! It _was _WaterBane!

"I...I wondered when you'd have to use it to take someone else's life..." Chaor said.

If Chaor was trying to comfort me he was doing a sucky job of it.

"Look Kaz..." Chaor sighed. "I...I didn't want you to go through this. I knew if you stayed in Perim you might have been put into a situation where you'd have to kill someone else in order to survive. I've been through the same thing. I know how it feels...how terrifying it can be."

He shook his head.

"I did some things I regretted because of it." Chaor said.

I stared at him. Chaor? Regret? That didn't make any sense. He was supposed to be the ruthless leader of the UnderWorld and now he was telling me that he regretted something he did before?

"I didn't want you to make the same mistakes." Chaor said. "And after hearing what happened to Luna when she did it..."

My mind went blank. Oh my gawd Luna! Was this how she felt when she accidentally killed that other werecat? No wonder it drove her crazy...

"Look...what I'm trying to say is..." Chaor said. "...That...I...I did what I did so that you wouldn't have to go through the same thing I did...the same thing Luna did. No one your age should have to feel the way you do right now. But I'm not going to lie to you...you...you might have to do the same thing again."

I stared at him. I felt like I was going to be sick all over again. Chaor was right! I was changing back into an UnderWorlder...I'd have to go back into Perim when this was over...there was a _war _going on in Perim. People got _killed _in wars! Why hadn't I ever realized this before?! I might have to kill someone again!

"Look..." Chaor continued. "There's...there's a difference between murder and a righteous kill. Murdering someone is when you kill someone who's defenseless. Righteous kill is when that person gives you a reason to defend yourself. That man whoever he was was trying to kill you and Luna. You had no other choice. He would have killed you otherwise. I know it doesn't help much but sometimes if you have no other choice you have no other choice."

I still felt like I was going to be sick again at any minute.

Chaor let go of my hand/forearm and I lowered my arm.

"Kaz...I'm sorry."

I stared at him. Huh?

"I'm sorry that I took your memories." Chaor said. "Luna and Alex were right I had no right to have done that even if I was trying to prevent you a lot of pain."

He laughed bitterly.

"And yet I somehow only cause it." He said bitterly. "I'm sorry this had to happen."

He sighed with me still staring at him.

"Well got that off my chest now let's go back so somebody can fix your eye."

I didn't move. Something about Chaor apologizing made me lose it. I felt myself break down. I was crying even harder now. Everything just seemed to come crashing down on me. Chaor didn't say anything but waited until I had finished. When I was done all Chaor said was,

"Let's go back."

A lot of people might think that was just plain insensitive of him. But what they don't realize is that it was nothing compared to what he _could _have said. UnderWorlders had a thing about crying. They didn't like it at all. Something about it being a sign of surrendering to your emotions or something like that. I sniffed and wiped my left eye and fallowed him.

* * *

**Okay I'm done with this book. Now on to the next one: Vampire Blood. **


	31. Book 3: Vampire Blood Chapter 1

**Vampire Blood**

**Chapter 1**

**Tom's POV**

* * *

Luna had just finished explaining to me and Radcliff what had happened when Chaor came back fallowed by a pale Kaz.

"Kaz!" I said. "Kaz are you alright? What..._whoa _that's a lot of blood."

Kaz smiled weakly.

"Let's get you to Najarin," Luna said. "I bet he'll be able to help."

Kaz nodded and fallowed Luna.

"Well I had better be off," Radcliff said. "I am hungry and I would rather not go on a feeding frenzy here."

He disappeared before I could say anything.

_My life is so weird_. I thought.

**Kaz's POV**

Apparently my mom had been talking with Najarin when I came in so as you would guess like any good mother she just about had heart failure when she saw my bloody eye. While Najarin healed my eye Luna repeated what happened for me to my mom outside the tent. By the time they were done Najarin was done healing my eye and had wrapped bandages around it saying I had to keep those bandages on for the next few days.

"Luna are you _positive _Kaz's glasses are unfixable?" My mom asked as they came back in.

"Ms. Ariana the lens was totally shattered." Luna said. "The frame's been totaled and even if they were fixable I forgot them somewhere on the path. Why does it matter so much?"

"Those glasses were special."

For some reason I hadn't realized I didn't have my glasses on until just now. And here's something else: I was seeing just fine. Nothing was blurry in the slightest. Now how the heck that was possible I had no idea.

"Kaz are you alright?" My mom asked.

"Yeah," I said though it was a total lie. I was _not _okay in any way shape or form.

"Sorry about your glasses Kaz," Luna said. She blinked staring at my face. "Uh...Kaz..."

"What?"

"Have...your eyes _always _been green? Cuz I'm pretty sure they were _brown _before."

"Say what?" I said.

Luna pulled a compact out of her pocket,

"Luna where'd you get the..." I began when Luna opened the compact and showed me my own reflection. "_HO-LY_ CODE WHEN'D THAT HAPPEN?!"

My visible eye was green. A _really _dark shade of green.

"That would be because your glasses were destroyed." My mom sighed.

"Say what?" I said. "What do my _glasses _have anything to do with this?"

"You see Kaz your father...well...people on his side of the family...had...special powers."

"Special powers..." I repeated. _**Jeez!!!**_ Was **_ANYTHING _**in my life even _**SEMI **_normal!?

"Yes..." My mom said. "You see...you have the power of Premonition."

Luna gasped.

"No way!"

"What's Premonition?" I asked.

"That's the ability to see into the future!" Luna said excitedly. "You can even _change _that future!"

"Seriously?" I said. "Wow!"

I gasped. That must've been what happened when I...I...y'know.

"I think I used it when that monster hunter tried to kill Luna." I said. "I saw him pick up his gun and shoot at Luna when her back was turned to help me but what happened instead was."

I gulped and shivered in spite of myself.

"That's Premonition," My mom said nodding. "That was a vision of what could have happened however you were able to change that future. That was a short Premonition. The amount of time varies. It could be a few minutes it could be days heck I've even heard of some of some Premonitions not happening in years! No one is sure how but anyone who has Premonition knows exactly when it happens though they have no way of knowing why or how."

"Wow." I said.

"There's another thing." My mom said. "You see you can only use your power when you see someone who has a great impact on your life...and they're going to die."

Okay. Depressing but useful! If I could change the future that meant I could save their life.

"Err...Kaz..if there's..." My mom began.

"Najarin how's his eye going to be?" Luna asked suddenly and loudly changing the subject. Apparently she and Najarin had some kind of mental agreement because he said.

"He'll should able to see out of it after a couple of days." Najarin said.

"That's good," Luna said smiling.

"Ms. Kalinkas there's something I would like to discuss with you let's leave your son and Luna alone for a moment."

Najarin shooed my mom out of the tent leaving me and Luna alone. Then I realized this was the first time I was ever left alone in a room with Luna. Well technically speaking it was a tent but still. Gawd I hope I wasn't blushing.

"Um..." Luna said fiddling with the hem of her sweater.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Kaz...thanks for...saving my life," Luna said. "That was really brave what you did."

"I wasn't even thinking." I said suddenly. "It just...it just...sort of...sort of..."

"Happened?" Luna finished sitting on the bed next to me.

"Yeah..." I said.

"I know what that's like." Luna said softly. "When it happened to me I wasn't thinking either. All I could think was that I had to stop her or else she'd kill you. I didn't realize what would happen until it happened. And in those few seconds where I still had my sanity I didn't know what to think. I felt horrified, sick, and unbelievably guilty at the same time."

I nodded. That was pretty much what happened to me. Actually now that I thought about it there were so many similarities between our two situations it was almost scary.

"Look Kaz..." Luna said. "I...I know it...it isn't easy talking about something like...like this but if you do ever wanna talk about or anything else I'm here."

She smiled at me and I smiled back. Luna got back up.

"Well I have to go find me _shieeeee_...is that WaterBane?!"

she pointed to my sword.

"Yep," I replied.

"But wait a second...doesn't that mean that...your sword...was your scanner...in Perim...and if it was your scanner wouldn't that mean that...you had your way home...the whole time?"

I stared at her realizing she was right. And I got one thing to say about that: damn.

**Tom's POV**

I decided to leave Kaz and Luna alone and try to find Sarah and Peyton. I found them near the old creek (i purposely avoided where Luna said the body was) but it looked like they were having an argument. I was about to leave until I heard my name mentioned. I got curious and decided to listen in behind the tree that had the tree house.

"Wait so Tom doesn't remember _anything_? You, me, Maxxor, Perim, everything?" Sarah asked.

"Nope," Peyton said shaking his head.

"But than why is Maxxor letting him stay here? Wouldn't the familiar faces reawaken his memories like what happened with Kaz when that M'arrillian forced his memories to come to the surface?"

"Um...no." Peyton said. "Maxxor used a different technique to take Tom's memories than what Chaor did with Kaz."

"What did Maxxor do?"

"He _literally _took Tom's memories." Peyton said pointing at his head. "Right out of his head. He only remembers bits and pieces but that's _all _he'll ever remember bits and pieces. We could flat out tell him every single detail of his life in Chaotic and Perim and he wouldn't remember any of it for himself."

I sat there behind the tree in shock. W-What?! I didn't understand. I was in Perim? I knew Maxxor?!

"That sucks!" Sarah exclaimed. "And we can't tell him any of this?"

"No he probably wouldn't believe us anyway."

"This sucks," Sarah said again kicking at a rock. "And totally unfair. Didn't Luna say that Maxxor _forced _Tom into that?"

"He was trying to help Sarah."

"It still isn't fair."

I had enough. I got up not bothering to keep quiet and just ran towards the camp. I quickly found Luna and Kaz. Kaz had bandages wrapped around his right eye.

"Guys..." I said trying to keep my tone under control. "If there was something that I should know you guys would tell me right?"

"Uh...yeah..." Kaz said looking confused.

"Why do you ask?" Luna asked. "Is something wrong?"

"You mean _other _than the fact that Maxxor took all my memories of Perim and Chaotic?!?"

Kaz and Luna both looked shocked.

"How'd you..."

"I over heard Peyton and Sarah." I said getting angier and angier by the second. "Why didn't you _tell _me?!"

"I didn't think you'd believe me." Luna said.

"I barely found out yesterday." Kaz pointed out. "And you were sleeping most of the time and the time you weren't sleeping I was."

Okay...those were good reasons...

"Can I at least know why Maxxor took my memories?" I asked.

Luna and Kaz looked uncomfortable. Luna sighed.

"You were put through something called a Binding," Luna said. "That's an old ritual where someone from one of the tribes of Perim would join a different tribe. It changes them into that particular type of creature. You somehow were forced into a Binding with the OverWorld by the M'arrillian Leader Azaia though we don't know why. Later on Maxxor who was a friend of yours learned of a way to reverse a Binding: by completely getting rid of all of your memories of the Binding. He also took the rest of your memories of Perim and Chaotic to be safe. Then he somehow got your Perim self to become one with your earth self and that's what happened."

Alright...that I got...sort of...

"There's something else Tom," Luna said. "Maxxor can return your memories...but if he did...you'd change back into an OverWorlder just like Kaz is becoming an UnderWorlder."

"Wait a second so Kaz...you were..."

"Uh huh," Kaz said nodding. "I was put through a Binding too. A week before you were actually."

"Chaor took Kaz's memories as well only he erased them." Luna said. "Milla'ein was able to force Kaz into remembering enough of his memories of Perim and Chaotic so that he'd start changing back into an UnderWorlder. Now he's slowly starting to remember everything and the more he remembers the more he'll change back.

"Okay...just...one more question..."

"What?"

"Why did Maxxor _force _me to lose my memories?"

Luna and Kaz looked at each other.

"We don't know." Luna finally said. "I didn't exactly stick around long enough to find out. I was really hacked off by what he did."

"Lost my memories too," Kaz said shrugging.

"How come you're so nonchalant about this?!" I demanded.

"Why are _you _getting so hacked off at me?" Kaz demanded.

"Gee I don't know maybe because I just found out I've been _lied _to for who knows how long?!" I said.

"Tom..." Luna said.

"No...just...just forget it." I said turning around. "I need to be left alone."

I left before either of them could fallow me.

* * *

I was sitting in the middle of an open field staring up at the sky. I didn't know how I should've felt at the time. Betrayed. That felt like a good one but I didn't know Maxxor well enough...or remembered him well enough...AAAAARRRGH this was _confusing_!

"Tom..."

I turned to see Sarah.

"Luna told me you found out..."

"How long did you know?" I asked not bothering to keep the agitation out of my voice.

"Since yesterday," Sarah said tartly. "The last time I ported back from Chaotic was couple of months ago."

"Seriously?!" I asked.

"Yeah I thought you guys had finally gotten us all killed but Luna told me otherwise."

"Hey..." I said getting annoyed. "Wait...did we get into danger a lot?"

"All the time," Sarah said sitting next to me. "You were _this _close to getting yourself killed _at least_ a half a dozen times!"

She put less than half an inch of a distance between her index finger and her thumb.

"But _somehow _you always got out of it okay and you saved someone else's life."

"Really,"

"Yeah and I know for a _fact _that two of those times were Maxxor's life."

"I saved Maxxor's life? _Twice_?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Sarah said. "Not to mention you saved Tangath-Toborn's life and a whole bunch of other OverWorlders, and you saved Perim's mugic..."

"I did all _that_?!"

"Uh huh,"

"Wow!" I said.

"And that was _before _you were put through a Binding." Sarah said. "You faced a M'arrillian chieftain all by yourself with zero training _and _a sprained wing and you nearly beat him!"

"_I had wings?!" _I exclaimed. "I could fly?!"

"Yep," Sarah said. "You had two huge white wings on your back."

"I must've looked like an angel." I said.

"You did actually," Sarah said laughing. "And with the clothes you wore you looked like some kinda angel thief!"

"You're not pulling my leg are you?"

"Hell no!"Sarah said. "You really did all that!"

I smiled but then frowned.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"It's just that..." I said. "Well...I don't remember any of this...but at the same time I do...sort of...it it...I sort of remember it and at the same time I don't does that make any sense?"

"Nope." Sarah said flatly.

I sighed and fell onto my back.

"I can't believe that I did all that amazing stuff and yet I can't remember a single detail of it!" I exclaimed. "Except for these small pieces but I get a huge headache whenever I try to think about them."

"What can I tell you?" Sarah said laying on her side next to me.

"You can tell me a way to get my memories back." I suggested.

"The only one who can is Maxxor and he can't do that without..."

"Changing me back into an OverWorlder I know," I sighed. "Luna told me that already."

My heart suddenly pounded against my chest burning like hell. I gasped.

"What's wrong Tom?" Sarah asked.

"It's...errm...nothing..." I lied. "I...gotta go!"

I raced out of there covering my mouth.

_What the heck was that about?!_ I thought. _Why did I...why did I want to..._

**Kaz's POV**

"Thanks for helping me get my shield back," Luna said transforming her shield back into her scanner.

"No prob..." I began,

Tom raced past us covering his mouth a surprised and confused look on his face. I felt the same odd rush. I couldn't breathe.

_Tom screamed in agony as his own flesh turned to ash._

"Kaz?" Luna said. "Kaz is something wrong?"

She gasped.

"Oh my gawd Kaz did you have another Premonition?!"

I nodded staring at Tom's retreating back.

"Tom is going to burn to death...in four days..."

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DDDDDDUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!!! Sorry I couldn't resist. Well there's a lot of questions raised. Now how Tom's going to act around Maxxor? What did Tom want to do with Sarah (it isn't anything dirty so don't even THINK about saying anything like that). Um what else what else...I got nothing. Oh yeah and that's ironic for Kaz...finding out that his sword WaterBane was his scanner the whole time...  
**


	32. Book 3: Vampire Blood Chapter 2

**Note: I've decided that when there's a really short POV that I'm just going to italicized their section instead of separating it with what I usually do. Thank you and now on to the next part of my story!! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Peyton's POV**

* * *

"So you mean to tell me Tom's going to spontaneously-_combust _in less than four days?" I asked. Me, Kaz, Luna, and Alex were all sitting alone near this old tree house that Tom and the others used to play with when they were younger. Kaz had just delivered us the news that he had a Premonition about Tom and that he was going to die in less than four days.

Kaz sighed in agitation.

"I _told _you Peyton he isn't just going to _blow up_! From what I saw it looked like he was being slowly burned to death."

I gulped to keep myself from being sick.

"And you're not panicking because..." Alex said.

"Because we can stop it." Kaz said. "All we have to do is find out what's going to cause Tom's death and than all we'd have to do is make sure it doesn't happen."

"So what's going to cause his death?" I asked.

"I don't know," Kaz admitted. "Premonition only shows me what might happen. It doesn't show me how to prevent it."

"Did you at least see what was burning Tom?" Luna asked worriedly. Of course she was worried. She just found out her twin brother might die a slow and painful death. I'd be worried too.

"No," Kaz said shaking his head.

"Wait a second dudes didn't Radcliff bite Tom?" I said suddenly.

"Uh yeah and he sucked out all the poison in his system...why?" Alex asked.

"Well Radcliff's a vampire! Can't vampires change people into vampires when they bite them?"

"Yes and no." Luna said automatically. Luna was like a walking encyclopedia when it came to stuff about monsters like her. "Vampires _can _change people into vampires under certain conditions which none of them were met the night Radcliff bit Tom. "

"What are the conditions?" I asked.

"One it has to be a new moon." Luna said counting one off her fingers. "Vampires are at their strongest during the new moon. Two that person has to agree to become a vampire and most importantly is the third condition. They'd have to be a member of the opposite gender because when a vampire changes a human into a vampire that former human becomes the biter's eternal partner. With vampires eternal partner means _eternal _partner. Last night was a half moon. Tom didn't agree to become a vampire and even if Tom did agree he is definitely _not _a girl."

"So there goes my vampire theory." I said. "Speaking of vampires where'd Radcliff go?"

"He left to find himself something to eat before he went berserk on us again." Luna said. "We still don't know what kind of effects Vampire Venom has on creatures and well better safe than sorry."

"Vampires have venom?" Me and Sarah asked at the same time. I didn't know that vampires had venom.

"More like a sedative for their victims." Luna said in her usual manner that makes it sound like it's common knowledge even though it isn't. "The venom acts as a filter for bad stuff in the blood stream, it knocks out anybody who has it injected in them, and it also makes it so the blood stops flowing out of the puncture wounds the moment a vampire's fangs leaves the person's neck. It's to prevent the person a vampire bits from bleeding to death."

This was one of those moments where I felt stupid about everything I ever learned about monsters.

"We're getting off subject here." Alex said. "We have to figure out how to stop this before four days..."

"What happens in four days?"

We turned to face Radcliff sitting on the branch of of a tree.

"Kaz says Tom'll burn to death." Luna said worriedly.

Okay if a vampire could turn pale Radcliff did.

"He is going to _what_?!" Radcliff exclaimed.

"Burn to death," Luna repeated.

"And how does Kaz know this?" Radcliff asked.

"Kaz has Premonition," Luna said.

Radcliff looked shocked and then bitter.

"So Aaron's bloodline remains true."

"Aaron..." Luna repeated. "Wait the person that betrayed you?! He had Premonition too?!"

Radcliff nodded.

"Saved my life more than a couple of times..." Radcliff said softly.

"W-Wait a second you said bloodline..." Kaz said. "Are you saying that the person who stuck you inside that coffin is one of _my _ancestors?!"

"Most likely," Radcliff replied. "Since there are so many similarities between the two of you I mistook you for him."

"I can't believe my ancestor would do that." Kaz groaned.

Luna pinched his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Kaz demanded rubbing his shoulder.

"Just because your ancestor wasn't honorable that doesn't affect you." Luna said looking a little cross.

"Anyway what are we going to do?" Radcliff said. "We cannot allow this to happen!"

"We don't know," Luna said. "We don't even know what's going to cause Tom to burn to death..."

"I thought it might be because your bite turned Tom into a vampire." Peyton said.

"That is impossible." Radcliff said flatly. "There is no way for my bite to turn Tom into a vampire...unless..."

His eye got wide.

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh? Why uh-oh WHY'D YOU SAY UH OH?!" I exclaimed.

**Sarah's POV**

I ran after Tom after he ran off. I actually found him pretty quick. He was bent over hands on his knees panting hard.

"Tom is something wrong?" I asked.

Tom jumped about a foot into the air and spun around to face me a panicked look on his face.

"N-Nothing!" He lied. Okay don't ask me how or why but even though Tom was the most _amazing _actor I had _ever _seen in my life he was absolutely the _worst _liar I had ever met other than Luna. "I...I just don't feel all that well..."

"Then you should go to Najarin." I said.

"No!" Tom exclaimed. "I...I'm not...r-ready to see Maxxor yet..."

"You don't have to see Maxxor." I said. "Just see Najarin."

Tom shook his head frantically.

"No...I...I can't!"

He tried to run away again but I got in his way.

"Sarah...you might wanna get out of my way..." Tom said. He was panting even harder now and he was even sweating.

"Not until you tell me what's the matter." I said stubbornly.

"Sarah...you really _really _don't want to be around me right now..." Tom said warningly backing off a look of fear on his face.

I folded my arms and waited. Tom suddenly gasped clutching at his heart.

"Tom?!" I exclaimed.

Tom doubled over panting loudly.

"Tom wait here I'm gonna get Najarin!" I exclaimed.

I turned to leave.

_I doubled over my heart pounding so hard against my ribcage I could feel it through the rest of my body. I could barely breathe. I felt hot all over. I was starved but for some reason I didn't want food. I wanted blood. **Sarah's blood.** Instincts took over. I blacked out._

I heard a loud hissing noise behind me and turned around. Tom seemed be glowing. I slowly backed up away from him. His ears became pointed. His skin turned chalky white. His canine teeth became longer and razor sharp.

"Tom..."

Suddenly I was slammed so hard against a tree that I saw stars for a second. When I got my senses back I realized Tom had pinned me to the tree by my forearms. He was clutching at my arms so hard I was starting to loose the feeling in them.

"Tom what are you..." I choked. I was unbelievably scared right now. Tom's eyes were wild and hungry...and blood red!

Tom opened his mouth wide heading for my neck.

_OH MAN NOT AGAIN!!_

"Tom...wait...stop don't...TOM!" I exclaimed. My voice cracked. He was even closer to my neck. I was panicking even worse than I did with Radcliff. "TOM STOP!!"_  
_

**Tom's POV**

"TOM STOP!!"

Sarah's scream brought me back to my senses. I realized I was way way _**way **_too close to Sarah's neck...like I was about to _bite _it.

_Oh man...oh man...I wasn't seriously gonna...gonna..._

I let go of Sarah panic making my heart race. Sarah slumped to the ground giving me a terrified look. I had never seen her so scared before. And it was because of me...for some reason that really really upset me.

"I...I...I'm...I'm sorry!" I exclaimed.

I ran.

"TOM WAIT!"

I didn't. I heard Sarah chase after me.

_No! Don't let her fallow! Don't let her find me! I don't want to hurt her..._

**Radcliff's POV**

Tom ran off.

"TOM WAIT!!" Sarah shouted trying to fallow Tom.

"Sarah do not go after him it is not a good idea." I said.

"Radcliff!" Sarah exclaimed turning to face me. "What're you...?"

"I am afraid that if you fallow Tom now he will try to bite you once more." I said. "He is very confused at the moment."

"But what happened to him?!""

"...my bite turned him into a vampire..."

"I thought vampires couldn't change other people into vampires unless certain conditions were met!"

"I do not have any time to explain but I suggest you go back to camp I will handle finding Tom." I said.

Sarah gave me a worried look.

"...okay..." She said.

I ran after Tom.

_I have to find Tom...I have to find Tom.._. I thought repeatedly.

In his panicked state of mind he was subconsciously controlling the bats around here to make it so no one else could fallow him. I saw it before with first time vampires. But I had more practice controlling bats than he did so it was easy for me to deflect his attempts. I caught up to him quickly. I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around pinning him to the nearest tree.

"LEMME GO!" Tom shouted struggling against me.

"NOT UNTIL YOU LISTEN TO ME!" I bellowed.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN!" Tom shouted struggling even harder. "NOT UNLESS YOU KNOW HOW TO CHANGE ME BACK!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO ME SO CHANGE ME BACK RIGHT NOW!!!"

"I am sorry Tom..." I said. "Truly I am but...I cannot change you back. Once a person becomes a vampire...it's irreversible."

Tom stared at me horror alive in his eyes.

"No...NO!" Tom exclaimed. "That can't be true! It _can't_ be!"

"It is." I said.

"NO!" Tom exclaimed. "I don't wanna be a vampire!"

"I am sorry..." was all I could say as I let go of his shoulders. "This is my fault. I never considered the fact that my vampire venom could cause the little vampirism you had in you to increase and take over."

Tom didn't answer.

"No..." Tom choked. "Why...why did this...have to happen...I..I almost bit her..."

"She was the closest to you when you transformed so naturally you craved her blood." I said.

"That's just sick..." Tom said.

"You had better get used to it." I said. "You are going to have to drink blood or else you will starve to death."

"No!" Tom exclaimed. "I won't do it! I won't drink someone else's blood! That's just sick and wrong on so many levels...no offense."

"Think about it this way: of you do not drink someone's blood then you will go berserk just like I did the other day." I said. "Because that _will _happen and you _will _bite someone and that someone could _easily _be someone you care about!"

I realized too late that hit a little too close to home. Tom broke down right in front of me.

"No...no!" He exclaimed slumping to the ground. Tears streaked his face as he shook his head over and over again repeating 'no no no no.'

_'Tom doesn't cry very often.' _I remembered Luna saying to me earlier that day. Tom was still unconscious and I wanted to know more about the twins because chances were we'd be living together for awhile so I was asking Luna questions while we waited for Tom to wake up. I hadn't had much time to ask their mother questions when she let me out of my coffin.

_'Has he always been like that?'_ I asked.

_'No.'_ Luna said laughing a little. _'Don't tell him I told you but he used to be a big crybaby when we were little.'_

_'What changed?'_ I asked.

At this question Luna's happy expression melted and was replaced by a sad and pained one.

'_If you don't want to tell me you don't have to.'_ I said quickly. If there was one thing I couldn't stand it was when a girl cried.

_'No...you'll find out anyway...might as well tell you now...'_ Luna said slowly. _'Our dad...he died in an accident about a month after I turned into a werecat.'_

I gasped before I could stop myself.

'Tom was really close to our dad so as you would guess he was really really really upset to say in the least.' Luna continued._ 'I wasn't any happier plus I was still getting over the shock of becoming a werecat and the guilt of killing the werecat that changed me and for almost killing Tom, Kaz, and Alex. Not to mention Kaz lost _his _dad and Alex lost her mom in the same accident. It was a miserable time for all of us but especially Tom because our dad sacrificed himself to save Tom.'_

I couldn't help but stare at Luna. She and Tom went through all that trauma in one year?

_'About a week after the funeral Tom made himself a promise.'_ Luna said. _'He vowed that he'd become like our dad and be just as brave and strong as him and that he'd put other people before himself too. After that Tom's always tried his very hardest to be brave and strong for me and our mom. I've only seen him cry a couple of times since he made that promise.'_

Now here he was crying his heart out and it was because I made a _big _mistake.

"Tom I am sorry..." I said. "I should not have said that...it was unfair of me..."

"No...it's the truth isn't it?" Tom asked as he wiped his tears away._ "_I don't want to do that to_ anyone _especially my friends..."

I remembered something else Luna told me.

_Alex sometimes jokes that Tom has a hero-complex. Well in a way he _does _have a hero-complex but I don't see what the problem is._

Tom got up looking reluctant and shaky_. _

_It means that he cares about his friends and family...and..._

"Where...can I find someone to bite?"

_He'd do anything to protect everyone...even if it means doing something he really doesn't want to. _

* * *

**Yeah a lot of people probably saw that one coming...Tom turning into a vampire... but whatever it's a cool twist! Well I think we all know what's gonna happen next. Just hope I don't gross myself out writing it...  
**

**Edit: I had a problem with what I originally wrote and got some advice on how to make the story a little better so I rewrote a part of it. Now I feel better. I wonder if the flashback was over-kill...whatev. Oh yeah and thank you Ember for giving me the spontaneously combust idea. I had to use it because it was _totally _something Peyton would say and it was just too good to pass up. **

**Oh yeah and I decided to add these little fun facts about monsters. Usually I'll post these at the top. They won't necessarily have anything to do with the chapter but I think they're fun. Note: these are my made up things they only apply inside my fanfic they're not actual facts about whatever monster I'm talking about.  
**

**Monster Fact Vampire**

**Vampires are very resilient. Normal weapons like guns, knives, or anything else like that don't really work on them unless you hit them in a _vvvvveeeeerrrrrryyyyyy _specific spot. It happens to be right over their heart. That's actually where the whole stake-through-the-heart thing came from. Some person accidentally discovered it not long after Radcliff was locked inside his coffin. In reality it doesn't have to be just a stake. Anything sharp or enough power will do but since whoever discovered the weakness used a wooden stake everyone got the impression that only a stake would work.  
**


	33. Book 3: Vampire Blood Chapter 3

**Monster Fact Werecat**

**Werecats are usually (but not always) women. Nobody's really sure why. **

**

* * *

**Chapter 3

Tom's POV

Radcliff and I were at the park in the trees. It was late at night and the stars and moon were out. Since it was summer it wasn't very cold. so far I hadn't seen anyone yet which was a problem. Ever been starving and dehydrated at the same time? Yeah _not fun. _I didn't eat or drink anything since the party almost two days ago because I was sleeping for the most part. And now since I was a vampire there was only one thing I could do to make these hunger pangs go away: drink human blood. For the record I think the whole drink a person's blood thing is _BEYOND GROSS _too.

When my stomach growled loudly for the umpteenth time I finally said,

"Radcliff maybe we should go somewhere else to find someone..."

"I know you're hungry but we have to wait here because so few people are around." Radcliff said. "That way when you bite them it won't attract attention."

"Okay..." I said as my stomach growled again. It was kind of disturbing how casually Radcliff was doing this...that was when I remembered he used to do this on a daily basis. He was used to it by now. _I _on the other hand was still trying to resist the temptation to lose whatever food I had left in my gut because what I was about to do was so freakin' _gross_!

_Keep it together Majors. _I thought. _You're doing this to protect you're friends..._

That was when I realized that everyone back at camp were probably freaking out about me and Radcliff by now. And that they'd be even more freaked out when we got back.

"Uh...Radcliff...what about the others? Won't they be worried about us..."

_Boy when I get back Luna's gonna have heart failure..._

"Your friends are no doubt explaining this to Maxxor and Chaor by now." Radcliff said.

_Wonder how they're going to react..._

***Meanwhile***

**Maxxor's POV**

"MAXXOR CHAOR WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM!!" Kaz shouted frantically racing into the tent.

"Aaah what is it _this _time?!" Chaor demanded infuriated. I didn't blame him. Ever since we got to earth it's been one unwelcome surprise after another. There couldn't possibly be anything worse than what's already happened.

"RADCLIFF ACCIDENTALLY TURNED TOM INTO A VAMPIRE!!!"

Chaor and I stared at Kaz. Apparently I was wrong. Chaor slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"I _had _to ask."

***End***

**Tom's POV**

I was wondering how the heck I was supposed to explain this to mom when she got home when Radcliff pushed on my shoulder and nearly made me lose balance.

"What?" I asked clinging to the branch before I could topple over the edge.

"Someone's here."

I jumped and looked where Radcliff was pointing. Sure enough there was a human girl my age. What the heck she was doing so late at night I had no clue but that didn't really matter at the moment. I was hungry. I felt a knot form in the pit of my stomach as I started having second thoughts about this. Yes I was really hungry but at the same time this was _really_ grossing me out. But a part of me was curious at the same time. I tasted blood before (not willingly mind you) and it tasted nasty. Now that I was a vampire would the taste change too? And how would it taste?

Oh man I can't _believe _I just thought that.

"Radcliff..."

Before I could even finish my sentence Radcliff gave me a look that told me he already knew what I was going to say and no matter what I did he wasn't going to let me back out of this now.

"Never mind."

"You will have to get her guard down. Once you do I will create a noise to frighten her and then you bite."

"Isn't that kinda betraying her trust?" I asked.

"She will not remember any of this when she wakes up," Radcliff said.

I groaned. Still getting grossed out here.

I was about to get down when I realized a problem.

"Wait a second Radcliff how am I supposed to get her guard down?"

"Flirt with her," Radcliff said like it was a no-brainer. "And don't forget to keep eye contact."

"_What _but I'm a..." I began.

"Excuse me?" The girl said.

I yelped in surprise and let go. Radcliff cringed wincing as I hit the ground. He was up so high in the tree that the girl probably couldn't see him.

"_Oooowwww _okay _that _hurt...." I groaned sitting up and rubbing the back of my head.

"Are you okay?"

It was the girl. She had really long blonde hair I mean even longer than my sister's. She wore a pink dress like she was on a date or something. She looked oddly familiar.

"Yeah," I said.

"What were you doing up there?" The girl asked reaching out a hand. I took it and she helped me to my feet.

"I was star gazing." I said automatically. Weird. Normally I suck at lying. "What are _you _doing? It's dangerous for a pretty young lady to be out this late at night."

That came out of my mouth before I even realized what I was saying. Even in the dim moonlight I could see the girl blush softly.

"I'm capable of handling myself," She said strongly.

"I never said you were unable to do that." I said gently.

The way I was acted was nothing like I normally was. Normally I'm a _horrible _flirt. I don't mean I do it a lot I mean that I'm really _really _bad at it. You'd think I'd know exactly what to say to a girl since I live with two girls but that really doesn't change anything. My sister's a werecat not to mention _totally clueless _when it comes to romance directed at her and my mom didn't count because...well...she's my _mom_!

The girl squinted at my fangs.

"That's...a costume right?"

"Yeah..."

_Aaaugh_! I _hate _lying _especially _to girls so why was this happening so naturally!?!

The girl looked skeptical.

"Then take them out." She said folding her arms expectantly.

"Take what out?" I asked confused.

"Your fangs take them out of your mouth." She clarified.

Oh boy...

"Um well I..." I began trying to think up of a good lie.

The girl's eyes widened and she stepped back.

"You're an actual vampire!" She exclaimed turning pale.

"No let's not jump to conclusions..." I said.

"But...but you're supposed to be extinct!" The girl almost shrieked.

I stared at the girl. Only people apart of the magical world knew that! That would mean...oh boy...she must be a hybrid too!

"Look I..." I began.

There was a loud screeching sound and the girl shrieked loudly. For some reason the screech made my new vampyric instincts take over. I felt hot all over and I grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her towards me. I clamped down on her neck before she could scream my fangs puncturing her skin in less than a nanosecond. She immediately fell limp face flushed as I felt her blood pour into my mouth. It was intoxicating. It swept over my tongue hot and thick but really really sweet. I had to resist the temptation to suck all over her blood out of her body. After a few moments I let go a river of blood trailing from my fangs. The girl collasped onto her knees and than onto her front.

Okay that was _beyond _disgusting. The thing that sickened me the most was that I actually _liked _it. It felt good (though it might be because I was really really hungry and now I wasn't so I felt better).

"That was impressive." Radcliff said as he got down.

"Impressive?!" I demanded appalled by what I had just done.

"Normally first timers suck a lot more blood than you did." Radcliff said as he looked at the girl's unconscious body. "That is the reason why I wanted to be here when you did it yourself to stop you before you could take too much blood. Apparently I worried for nothing."

I didn't answer. I was still getting over the shock that I had bitten someone and drank their blood.

"We'd better get back so you can change your shirt." Radcliff said.

I looked down on my front to see what he meant and I realized that whatever blood that I wasn't able to drink was splattered all over the front of my shirt. Okay ew ew ew _ew EW_!

"You could say that first timers are messy eaters." Radcliff said apparently seeing the disgusted look on my face.

Before I could voice what I was thinking I heard a heart stopping scream. It was like Luna's werecat scream only a thousand times worse and louder. It was so loud that its echo seemed to reverberate from all directions as if more than one of whatever nightmarish monster was creating the noise. My mind went blank and I stood frozen stiff with fear. I felt my heart actually pause stop for a moment. Radcliff's visible eye went so small it almost disappeared. I understood oddly what it meant.

_We have awakened._

**Back at Camp**

**Luna's POV**

"So the venom Radcliff had in his fangs has caused Tom to become a vampire as well?" Maxxor clarified when I finished the story.

I nodded.

"There's something else." I said. "Kaz had a Premonition about Tom."

"What'd he see?" Maxxor asked looking worried. He already knew what Kaz's Premonitions meant.

"He saw Tom burning alive." I said.

Maxxor turned pale green.

Before I could say anything else the most horrible scream reached everyone's ears. I froze on the spot the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end as the horrible scream reaches everyone's ears. Alex lost the little color she had. Kaz dropped his sword. Even Maxxor and Chaor looked terrified which no one could really say anything about because everyone else looked like they were going to wet themselves.

_We have awakened._

"Oh gawd no...not _now_...not _now _of _all _times!" I choked horror making my heart race. Why now? Why now of all the freakin' times?!

"What the heck was _that_?!" Peyton demanded looking at the sky when he like everyone else got over the shock of the monstrous howl.

"That was a warning," I said shaking violently. "Something only hybrids like me can understand..."

"What did it say?"

"We have awakened," I whispered. We were _so _screwed.

"Who's awakened?" Peyton asked.

"The worst monsters in the history of earth." I choked. Oh man why'd it have to be them right now?! "They were all locked up in various prisons...they've escaped! And now...oh gawd..."

"What is it?"

"The earth is in some serious trouble." I said.

"Oh how bad could they be...?" Maxxor began bravely.

"Try the Leviathan, Hydra, and the Chimera!" I said. "And _those _are just the tip of the iceberg!"

Maxxor deflated. I had told him all about the monsters of legend back in Perim. He knew exactly how much we were in trouble now.

"Oh _now _I understand..." Luna whispered. "The M'arrillians weren't after Kaz at all!! They just forced him back into being an UnderWorld so we'd be distracted! Same thing with beating Tom up and poisoning him! They were trying to redirect everyone's attention onto them so that nobody'd notice what they were _really _trying to do! They've released the worst monsters on earth and oh no..."

"What? WHAT IS IT?!"

"They got their mind controlling powers back!" Luna exclaimed. "I know it I just _know _it!! And now they're controlling the monsters they've released!!!!"

"YOU MEAN THE M'ARRILLIANS NOW HAVE THE LEVIATHAN THE HYDRA AND THE CHIMERA UNDER THEIR COMMAND?!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Not just them!" I said breathlessly. "Who knows what else?!"

I immediately felt my surroundings. No doubt they'd sent one after us. I smelled an sickening stench in the air. The smell of rotting flesh, poison, mixed in with that really really old musty smell. I felt the ground tremble softly beneath my feet the vibrating getting slowly bigger and bigger. There was a faint hissing sound that reached my ears. I felt my heart take a plunge.

_We're coming...we're coming to get you..._

"We have to move _now_!" I said in a deathly serious tone.

"Why?" Chaor demanded. He did not like being bossed around especially by a little girl who supported the OverWorld.

"Because one of the monsters is heading this way...and I think it's the Hydra!" I said.

* * *

**YAAAAAAAAAYYYYY IT'S SPRING BREAAAAAAAKKKK!!!! Now all I have to do is kick back relax and write to my heart's content! I'll sure be writing a lot over the next week!! **


	34. Book 3: Vampire Blood Chapter 4

**Monster Fact Hydra**

**There's only one hydra on the planet but it is immortal unless someone manages to kill it which no one has. Hercules never actually existed so the Hydra was never actually killed. It was locked away somewhere in Greece before it was released. Theoretically by chopping off its head and sticking something burning in the hole that should prevent it from growing any new heads and eventually kill it. Now the tricky part is to do this before the new heads can grow and before the other heads get you.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Radcliff's POV

"You heard that as well?" I asked.

"Uh huh," Tom said looking terrified.

"We have to get to the camp quickly." I said. "We have to help the creatures. Luna no doubt already warned them of what that roar meant."

"Why now!?" Tom asked. "I thought they were all locked away forever! Why _now _of all the freakin times do they manage to escape?!"

"I do not know." I said. "But we must return to camp quickly. I have a feeling your sister will already know why and how these monsters have escaped."

"Don't even think about leaving me behind."

Tom and I jumped and pun around to face the girl who had already gotten back to her feet.

"What?! But how?!"

"I'm a witch," The girl said rubbing the dried blood off her neck.

"Of course," Radcliff said. "Witches have a strong immunity to vampire venom."

"Good thing your fangs are so sharp. I barely felt anything."

"Aren't you a little mad..."

"Naaahhh," The girl said. "Can't blame a vampire for being a vampire anymore than you can blame a dog for being a dog. What I'm wondering is how the heck did you two survive when vampires were wiped out two hundred years ago."

"I was trapped inside my coffin until recently." I said. I then added gesturing towards Tom, "He is actually my descendant and due to a poison I had to bite him in order to suck it out. Unfortunetly I never considered the fact that since he is partially a vampire the venom inside my fangs could also cause the little vampirism inside of him to increase and eventually take over."

"So I'm the first person you ever bit."

"Yep," Tom said rubbing the back of his head looking embarassed. "I'm really sorry..."

"Just don't try anything like that again or I'll turn you into a bat."

Tom raised his hands in a I'm harmless manner.

"By the way." I said. "What's your name?"

"Oh it's Jycella."

Tom made a strangled gasping sound pointing at Jycella.

"JYCELLA?!"

"Do we know each other?" Jycella asked.

"I'M TOM!!"

"OH MY GOSH!" Jycella exclaimed. "I _thought _you looked familiar but you were so _tan _last time...!"

"Well look at you!" Tom exclaimed. "You've completely changed your style since I saw you in Chaotic!!"

"This is just for a party I was at earlier." Jycella said looking at herself.

"There is time for explanations later." I said. "Jycella you must return to your family now. You may not have heard it but the ancient monsters of the past have been released..."

"Now you two have to go back to your camp in order to tell the creatures to get the heck out of here right?"

"How on earth did you..."

"It's the reason why I came here." Jycella said. "I knew the Chaotic Creatures were somewhere in this region so I came here to find them and help them in any way I could. I'm coming with you."

I considered her for a moment. I pulled Tom to the side and said, "Excuse us for a moment,"

I pulled Tom's head down and whispered, "can we trust her?"

"If it was her twin sister talking I'd say hell no," Tom said. "But since it's her and only her I'm guessing we can trust her."

I stood up straight and said, "Alright we will lead you to the camp."

Jycella smiled.

"Let's go!"

**Back at Camp**

**Maxxor's POV**

"Okay so here's the plan," Luna said. "We have to lead the Hydra out of town because it'll tear up the whole place if it think's there's a chance to find us here. Once we lead it out of town we won't have any other choice we'll have to fight and kill it. I suggest that we let all of the warriors go back into Perim except for the best warriors. Once we kill the Hydra we have to go somewhere to rest and think up of a plan of what to do next. I don't know where yet but right now I think that's the least of our problems."

I nodded. It was a good plan. While Luna explained her plan the others in the camp were packing up the tents and supplies we had brought.

"Alright," Chaor said. "I don't like taking orders from a little girl but its' a good plan."

Everything happened in a blur. Everyone was frantically packing things up. Chaor and I were giving orders in a flurry.

"Rothar, Takinom, you stay with me so we can fight this thing." Chaor ordered.

"Intress, Najarin we stay and fight." I said.

"I'm staying too!" Kaz said. "I know as much about this thing as Luna does I'll know how to fight it too!"

"Me too!" Alex said.

"You couldn't pay us enough to leave!" Peyton said stubbornly while Sarah nodded in agreement.

Chaor growled like he wanted to order Kaz other wise but sighed figuring that it would be useless. I tried hard not to smirk. Tom, Kaz and their friends/relatives weren't well known for obeying orders they didn't want to take. Tom...

I gasped.

"Luna where are Tom and Radcliff?!" I asked.

"We're right here!"

I turned to see Tom, Radcliff, and another girl I didn't recognize. I saw that Tom really had become a vampire. He had long fangs peeking out over his lower lip pale white skin, blood red eyes instead of his normal vivid blue, and his shirt was splattered with blood.

"Maxxor this is Jycella," Tom said before I could ask my question. "She's here to help us."

"Feh!" Rothar said. "How can she help us?"

"I'm a witch!" Jycella said glaring at Rothar. "I can cast spells!"

After that the camp was packed up and ready to go. There were arguements about who should stay and who should go but in the end Intress, Najarin, Chaor, myself, Takinom, Rothar, and all of the kids (counting Radcliff as one of them) were staying.

"Hey Maxxor how are you going to get the other warriors back into Perim?" Luna asked.

"Your codemasters gave us this." I said holding out a small silvery triangle. "It'll open a portal whenever this button here is glowing like this."

I showed Luna,

"I don't know when it'll glow again however that's the least of our problems."

I pressed the button and there was a loud whirring sound. A flash of light caused everyone to cover their eyes and soon there was a portal that led into Perim in the middle of where the camp once stood.

"Maxxor are you sure you don't want..." Heptadd began as the other OverWorlders entered the portal.

"The Hydra is no ordinary enemy." I said. "Luna has already made that clear to me. I won't endanger anymore than what's necessary."

Heptadd nodded and stepped back getting ready to enter when I said,

"Heptadd until I return you are in charge of the OverWorld!"

He nodded and then stepped in. Soon all of the creatures excluding the ones I already named had entered the portal and were safely back into Perim.

"Now what?" Rothar demanded.

"We leave," Luna said. "We can't stay here or else we'll destroy the whole town fighting the Hydra. We have to get somewhere else. Fallow me!"

I had a feeling Luna didn't know where she was going however werecats had an uncanny sense of direction and not to mention an uncanny habit of guessing the correct answer to almost anything so I didn't argue.

I wasn't sure how long we were running. All I knew was that the moon was still high up when we got to an open field far away from the busy town we were in before. Luna paused to catch her breath.

"Okay...I think this is a got spot to wait...to fight this thing," She sighed sitting down.

"Luna you're the expert on these monsters," I said. "Tell us everything you know about the Hydra."

"For one thing it's _huge_!" Luna said raising her arms for emphasis. "I'm guessing maybe half the size of Blazvatan. It's also got at least seven heads each of them can attack independently. Oh yeah and you should never under no circumstances ever ever ever ever ever ever _EVER _cut off one of its heads."

"Why?" Chaor asked.

There was another spine chilling scream only louder this time. Luna was on her feet faster than I thought was physically possible. Her eyes were cats eye green and murderous. We all tensed. It didn't take long before we saw the thing. I felt my heart take a rare plunge. Now I understood why Luna wanted to lead the monster away from the camp.

It wasn't as large as a warbeast but it was still considerably big. It's scales were dark violet with nightmare black spikes across its spine. Matching razor sharp claws adorned its huge paws. Seven heads with fangs so large it couldn't close its mouth right and always looked like it was smiling a big toothy and spine chilling smile on long necks were jointed where only one neck was supposed to be. The smell wasn't something I was going to forget either even though I wish I could. It smelled of rotting flesh poison, and ancient.

The moment it laid eyes on us it one of its heads at Rothar. Instinctively he dodged raising his ax.

"ROTHAR DON'T! Luna screamed desperately.

Too late Rothar swung down and chopped the head clean off.

"AAAAAUUUUGGGHHH!!!"

"ROTHAR YOU IDIOT!" Alex exclaimed. "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO CUT THE HYDRA'S HEAD OFF!"

"Why not?!" Demanded Rothar dodging another head.

"BECAUSE WHEN YOU DO..."

The neck started moving. I couldn't supress a gasp as I saw two new heads replace the one Rothar killed.

"TWO NEW ONES GROW BACK!"

Rothar swore loudly and dodged the other heads.

Jycella uttered some sort of spell and sent a beam of energy towards the monster. It didn't even phase it. Jycella growled.

"WATERBANE!"

"MOONGUARD!"

Kaz's scanner transformed into his sword while Luna's scanner transformed into her shield.

"Oh yeah!" Peyton exclaimed. "I totally forgot about that! Transform!"

His scanner turned into a silver bow.

"WHAT NO ARROWS?!" Peyton exclaimed panicking.

"SHOOTING WEAPONS MADE OF ORICHALCUM USE ENERGY TO SHOOT BONEHEAD YOU DON'T NEED REAL ARROWS!" Alex shouted dodging the heads as she rushed into battle. "SHADOW-BREAKERS!"

Her scanner transformed into a pair of small gauntlets which she immediately put on.

"ROCKWAVE!"

She pounded the earth and caused a large Rockwave attack to hit the Hydra. It staggered.

"POWERPULSE!" I shouted.

The attack hit the middle head but it just shook it off. Peyton took aim and fired. A white arrow made of Peyton's energy nailed the Hydra head through the head fell limp.

"ALRIGHT!" Peyton exclaimed.

"PEYTON LOOK OUT!" Alex screamed.

Another one of the heads was racing right at him while he wasn't paying attention.

"EARTH-WHIP!"

Something wrapped itself around Peyton's middle and pulled him out of the way just in time. The head plowed into the earth and instead of having Peyton in its mouth it had a mouth full of earth. Peyton landed near Sarah who had a long thin whip instead of her normal scanner. Luna screamed.

"LOOK!"

The neck Peyton had shot had fallen off like it had been severed normally.

"WHAT?!" Peyton exclaimed as two new ones grew back in meaning there were now nine heads to fight instead of seven. "THERE IS NO WAY THAT ARROW WAS BIG ENOUGH TO CUT OFF THE WHOLE HEAD!!"

"AUGH! I GUESS THE HYDRA AS MORE ABILITIES THAN WHAT WE THOUGHT!" Luna exclaimed using her shield to block one of the Hydra heads before it could eat her whole. She used her claws to scratch the Hydra's eye and it reared back letting out a horrible scream.

"TRANSFORM...WHAT THE HELL?!"

That was Tom's voice and before I could see what made him shout I was attacked by another head. I dodged in time.

"FLAME ORB!" I shouted. It had little affect on the Hydra but Luna gasped loudly.

"OF COURSE I TOTALLY FORGOT!"

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed still fighting the Hydra with everything they had.

"IN THE LEGEND OF THE HYDRA HERCULES SUPPOSEDLY DEFEATED THE HYDRA BY STICKING SOMETHING BURNING INSIDE ITS SEVERED NECK TO PREVENT ANY NEW ONES FROM GROWING IN!" Luna shouted dodging more heads. "OH NO YOU DON'T!"

One of the heads was about to try to eat Intress while she was distracted with another one. Luna threw her shield like a discus and nailed the Hydra in the mouth. It spat out the shield while Intress got out of harm's way.

"WHY DID YOU SAY SUPPOSEDLY?!" Takinom demanded from the sky as she attacked the Hydra with her fiercest fire attacks.

"BECAUSE HERCULES NEVER EXISTED!" Luna shouted. "SO THERE'S NO WAY TO KNOW FOR SURE!"

"ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT!!" Radcliff shouted as he used his bats to distract one of the heads. Kaz used WaterBane to slice the head clean off while Chaor used a Flame Orb to attack the neck. It sizzled and burned but no new heads grew back.

"ALRIGHT!" Peyton shouted.

He shot another arrow at one of the heads.

"WAIT A SECOND PEYTON NOBODY'S..."

He slice another head off and now there were nine again.

"Close enough to shoot a fire attack..." Luna finished.

"Oops." Peyton said.

"BONEHEAD!" Alex shouted.

Two heads shot at Jycella who had continued to use spell attacks. She screamed. There was no way for her to dodge in time and no one was close enough to save her.

"JYCELLA!" Everyone shouted.

A powerful spell attack hit the two Hydra heads from above and slammed them into the earth before they reached Jycella.

"NOBODY HURTS MY SISTER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

We all looked up to see a girl who looked just like Jycella only she had paler and had long brown hair. She was riding a broomstick and her hand was smoking with the remnants of her spell.

"KRYSTELLA?!" Most of the kids exclaimed.

"YOU REALLY ARE A WITCH!" Peyton exclaimed.

"I THOUGHT SO!" Luna said dodging another head as she retrieved her shield.

"HOW'D YOU FIND ME?!" Jycella exclaimed.

"PAH-LEASE!" Krystella said rolling her eyes. "I knew the only place you'd sneak off to would be wherever the OverWorlders were. A simple locating spell and the stank of this monster led me to you no problem!"

One of the Hydra heads shot at Kyrstella but she dodged with her broomstick.

BAM!

Something nailed the Hydra head in the lower jaw and shot through the entire head. It slammed back into the ground.

"TOM?!" Luna exclaimed.

Tom had a white gun in his hand its barrel smoking.

"NICE SHOOTING!" Alex shouted.

Tom didn't answer but shot another energy bullet at one of the Hydra heads. It dodged.

Two of the Hydra heads ceased their attack and went to the dead Hydra head. One grabbed its head and lifted it up while the other bite down into its neck. Luna shrieked loudly as two new heads grew back. Ten heads.

"MAXXOR LOOK OUT!"

I heard the warning too late. I was able to dodge another Hydra head but it was able to catch part of my side.

"MAXXOR!" Intress and Najarin shouted as I clutched at my bleeding side.

The Hydra did something that no one was expecting. It laughed.

_"It issss usssselessssss you foolsssss."_ The Hydra hissed though none of its mouths moved it sounded like they were all talking at the same time.

"IT CAN TALK?!" We all exclaimed.

_"Yessssss very well actually..." _The Hydra hissed._ "Our new massssster wassss sssssooo kind assss to give ussss the ability to sssspeak to you asss we caussssed your demisssssse."_

"The M'arrillians," Luna snarled.

_"Yesssss little werecat..."_ The Hydra hissed. "You have become quite the pesssst for our masssssster."

"GOOD!" Luna shouted. "THOSE FLYING FREAKS OUT OF WATER CAN GO TO HELL!"

"We are afriad to inform you that you and your teammatesssss are the onesss going to hell." The Hydra said. "And onccccceee we are done here we will move on to Perim and alongssssside with our massssster we will take over Perim and it will become ourssss."

"WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER!" Kaz bellowed.

"Oh no," the Hydra hissed. "Think about how much trouble you are having defeating ussssss. When we join our comradesssss we will be unbeatable."

Luna looked terrified and I realized that the Hydra was right. If it joined forces with monsters like the Chimera, Leviathan, and who knows what other nightmarish monsters than the M'arrillians would become unbeatable and Perim would be doomed.

"You know you should never talk about your plans like that."

We looked around and saw that Tom was on the Hydra's back his gun pointed right over where its heart would be.

"B-bye,"

He pulled the trigger and an energy bullet nailed the Hydra in the back. Each of its heads let out an ear piercing scream.

"NO HOW..."

"Orichalcum gun," Tom said jumping off.

The Hydra screamed and soon its entire body fell limp.

"Is it dead..." Alex asked.

Luna kicked one of its neck experimentally. She sighed.

"It's dead."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Alex would you..."

"Way ahead of ya,"

Alex reeled her fist back and punched on of the Hydra's in the mouth. all of its teeth fell out.

"Alex Luna what are you doing it's dead..." Chaor demaded.

"The Hydra's teeth if you plant it into the ground will transform into an army of dragon warriors," Luna said collecting the teeth. "I don't know if that's true but let's not wait for the M'arrillians to find the teeth and find out."

"Good idea!" Krystella said landing on the ground.

"I can't believe you're actually a witch," Peyton said.

"Believe it," Krystella said,

"Krystella always specialized in attack magic I was always more of the defensive magic type," Jycella said. "Krystella why'd you come?"

"What the hell are you asking for?!" Krystella demanded. "I'm not gonna let my twin sister get herself killed! You get on my nerves a lot but it's not like I want you _dead_!"

Jycella looked surprised but then smiled her eyes misty.

Luna and Alex finished collecting the teeth,

"Now we need a place to stay for the time being." Luna said. "And we need to get Maxxor medical attention."

"But how?" Sarah asked. "We can't go to a hospital Maxxor'll give everyone there a heart attack!"

"I...have something...that'll...help," I said slowly. "It was...another gift...from your...Codemasters...in case...something like this...ever happened."

"What is it?" Luna asked.

* * *

**Wow this was one of the longest parts I ever did. Yaaay!! Maxxor finally gets a POV that isn't just a couple of sentences long!!! Wohoo! Did anybody see Krystella being an actual witch coming? I thought it'd be a good idea since Peyton's always making those jabs about Krystella being a witch. **


	35. Book 3: Vampire Blood Chapter 5

**Monster Fact Witches: unlike most of the hybrids most of the stuff we know about witches is true except they're not in league with the devil obviously. Wizards are no different than witches other than the fact that they are boys.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Maxxor's POV**

"Well you're a very lucky person Max," The doctor said. "It appears you're making a quick recovery and we'll be able to release you tonight."

"Thanks doc," I said jumping off the patient's table. I stumbled a little.

"Careful," The doctor said grabbing my shoulder. "You shouldn't exert yourself too much. You lost a lot of blood."

"Okay," I said. It wasn't so much the blood loss it was getting used to my new body. I walked past the nurses and other doctors until I reached a group of kids and an adult.

"He should be fine after some rest," The doctor said as Luna got up to say something. She sighed and sat back down.

Najarin smiled though he didn't look like himself anymore. You see the other gift the Codemasters had given me was a device that could change myself and my other teammates into humans. However it translated our ages into what they would be if we were human. In Najarin's case the Codemasters adjusted his age because if you were to translate his age into earth years he'd be dead since no one on earth actually lived as long as he did. Intress and I on the other hand were teenagers Intress being about fifteen and myself being about sixteen and a half.

Intress had long red hair and wore a gray t-shirt with a gray miniskirt with jeans. Her skin was tan and she had bright green eyes. There wasn't even the slightest sign of claws or fur anywhere on her. The only thing that suggested she was a cat was the gray hat she wore on her head which resembled a pair of cat ears greatly. Najarin was an adult with pale skin and a short brown mustache with matching brown hair. He wore a simple long sleeve white shirt with kaki colored jeans.

After Najarin spoke with the doctor for a bit we left. I caught my reflection as we passed by a shop. It was hard not to do a double take. I had tan skin and no purple marks anywhere on my body. Instead of spiky black and white hair my hair was down with bits of it in my face. I wore a red t-shirt with green long sleeves and brown shorts with red and white sneakers. I still had streaks of white in my hair which I kept hidden in a blue baseball cap with the OverWorld mark on it.

"What do we do now Luna," Intress or Isabel as we now dubbed her asked.

"I don't know," Luna said. "We need to find a place to rest and recuperate but I don't know where yet."

"Let's find the others and then find a place quickly." Najarin or Nathan said. "The sun will be up soon."

Luna bit her lower lip and nodded.

We went to the park and found the others. Chaor, Takinom, and Rothar had also become human. Chaor was about seventeen with short messy red hair, a dark red t-shirt with short yellow sleeves, brown shorts, and brown hiking boots. Takinom was fifteen and had long raven black hair, a short gray jacket with short sleeves, a long red shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. Rothar seventeen like Chaor had long bluish black hair with a dark blue sleeveless shirt and brown cargo pants.

"I'm guessing that since you're here you're gonna live." Chaor (Chad) said.

"Don't sound so disappointed." I retorted.

"AHEM," Alex fake coughed. She no longer had a pair of fox ears or a tail any longer. "No fighting."

Chaor and I growled but turned our backs on each other.

"What now?" Rothar (Rueben) asked.

"We could go to my castle..." Radcliff suggested.

"That's in Europe Radcliff!" Peyton said. "We don't have the time or the money to make an overseas trip to Europe!"

"I could call my mom." Luna suggested.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Someone exclaimed.

"Did anybody just hear a cat?" Peyton asked looking around.

"OHMYGOSH SKYE!" Luna exclaimed as the blue cat jumped into her lap.

"SHEESH! I leave you alone for an hour and when I come back the place has about as much life as a ghost town!" Skye said. "It's a good thing I have a heightened sense of smell or else I would never have found you."

"I'm so sorry Skye," Luna said. "In all of the excitement I totally forgot about you,"

"YOU _FORGOT _ABOUT ME?!" The cat exclaimed. "HOW THE HECK DO YOU _FORGET _ABOUT A BLUE CAT?!"

"Well we had to lead the Hydra away..."

"THE HYDRA WAS AFTER YOU?!" Skye exclaimed.

"Yeah you see the M'arrillians..."

Luna explained what Skye had missed up to this point.

"And this all happened in the past couple of hours..." Skye clarified.

"Uh huh,"

"This is the _**LAST **_time I **_EVER _**leave you two alone for even a **_SECOND_**!" Skye meowled. "In my duty to protect you two I have failed miserably."

"Aw c'mon Skye it's not your fault..." Luna said. "Wait a second _protect _us? **_FROM WHAT_**?!"

"Uhhh..."

_Uh oh Skye I think you just blew the secret!_

"Guys!"

We turned to face Tom,

"Well I found this town does have an airport but just like I thought there's no way we have enough money to get even one ticket let alone twelve!" Tom said. He noticed Skye. "Hey wait where'd Skye come from?"

"Oh Tom I know you can't understand a word I am saying but I am so very very sorry that I let this happen to you and your friends!" Skye wailed. "I know part of this is due to your thickheadedness but on the whole I am the one to blame I should have kept a better eye on you. I should have known better than to think that you could handle your own for even an hour I mean you have such an uncanny ability to attract trouble..."

Tom stared at Skye the whole time until he finally exclaimed.

"SINCE WHEN COULD YOU TALK SKYE?!"

"WAIT A SECOND YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME?!" Skye exclaimed.

"EH?!" Luna exclaimed.

"It comes with being a vampire," Radcliff said lazily. "As well as the ability to communicate with bats you also have the ability to speak with other animals."

"And you didn't tell me in the first place because...?"

"I thought you already knew."

"Why do I have to feeling I should be used to something like this?" Tom asked.

"Let's talk about that later," Najarin said. "Right now we must find a place to stay. Luna as you were saying."

"Oh right I was saying maybe I could call my mom. I mean she's in Europe right now. She could send for us."

"That still doesn't solve our problem." Takinom (Tally) said. "We have to find shelter for Radcliff and Tom or else the sun'll burn them alive!"

Tom and Radcliff looked nervous.

"Oh quit your whining and here."

Two cloaks fell on top of Radcliff and Tom. We looked up to find Krystella and Jycella up on their broomsticks.

"Wait I thought you guys were going back to your parents!" Luna said.

Krystella and Jycella left saying that their parents would kill them if they saw they had snuck out to fight the Hydra.

"We did," Krystella sighed. "Apparently our parents knew your parents Luna so they made arrangements to get you to London. Those cloaks we gave Tom and Radcliff are enchanted so they should block the sun as long as they wear them."

"What about you two?"

"We have to go back," Jycella said. "But good luck oh and your flight leaves in less than an hour!"

"What?!" Rothar exclaimed jumping up as the two witches left. "That's it?! Just good luck you're not even gonna tell us where the hell we're supposed to go?!"

"They don't have any other choice." Luna said. "Their parents are worried enough about them. Think about it Rothar... If you had two kids whether or not they could handle themselves would _you _want them to go half way across the world to some place you've never been to with people that you didn't know?"

Luna made an excellent point. I would _never _let my children do something like that if I could help it.

"Besides there's only one airport here so let's go before the flight leaves without us." Luna said.

Later

"Uh Tom is your family rich and you never told us?" Peyton asked.

We were sitting in a private plane comfortably waiting for the plane to take off. The windows were covered and Radcliff was sleeping on his end of the room. Tom didn't appear tired.

"Well we never tried to hide it but yeah." Tom said.

"Our mom's money efficient," Luna said. "She doesn't usually spend a lot of money on stuff like this unless it's an emergency."

"Whatever," Rothar said laying back in his seat.

"It's a good thing our scanners change back and forth or else we woulda gotten into a lotta trouble back there." Alex sighed.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Weapons aren't allowed on airplanes unless you have special permission." Luna explained.

"So couldn't you just hide em?" Rothar asked.

"Nope." Luna said. "You know that thing we had to go through before we got onto the airplane?"

"Yeah,"

"That was a metal detector." Luna said. "Orichalcum is an enchanted metal yeah but it still woulda been picked up by the metal detectors."

"Oh,"

We were instructed to fasten our seat-belts by an intercom.

"Finally!" Rothar said as the plane started moving. "How long will this flight take?"

"Fourteen to fifteen hours." Luna said.

'WHAT?!" Rothar exclaimed. "FOURTEEN TO FIFTEEN HOURS?!"

"Well the transport system on earth isn't exactly as fast as the one back in Perim!" Alex said.

"BUT WE'LL CHANGE BACK INTO CREATURES BY THEN!"

Rothar was right. The transformation only lasted eight hours at a time and it only worked on earth which is why the Codemasters didn't try using it on Tom and Kaz in the first place when they were trapped in Perim.

"We'll just change back into humans when we do." I said.

"Yeah these planes can hold up a lot of weight so nobody'll notice as long as we keep the doors locked." Sarah said.

Rothar had some more complaints like what we were supposed to do for the next fourteen to fifteen hours until Chaor told him to shut up. We were all tired and everyone wanted to go to sleep. I don't know how long we slept but when I woke up Tom had been pushing on my shoulder.

"What?" I asked.

"You changed back."

I realized with a jolt that Tom was right and so had Intress and the others though they were still all sleeping. I used the device the Codemasters had given us and everyone changed back into creatures without anyone else waking up. I was about to thank Tom for waking me up to tell me that when I realized he had gone back to his corner and was staring at the ceiling with a blank look in his eyes.

"Okay what's with the blank stare?" I asked.

Did I mention that when we change into humans it affects our speech a little?

"I'm...just thinking about how I'm supposed to explain becoming a vampire to my mom." Tom said.

I blinked.

Oh yeah...the twins lead a hard life but I can't imagine how hard it must be on their mom. I mean first her daughter becomes a werecat then her husband dies in an accident and now her only semi normal son has become a vampire! Not to mention there's Radcliff and his appearance alone has shaken things up. Then there's Kaz who recently we've discovered has Premonition...speaking of Premonition we have to find out how to stop that last Premonition he had about Tom. Obviously it's going to be caused by the sun but there's no way in hell we can stop the sun. I could...

No. Don't even consider that one. That would just defeat the whole purpose. But...if I don't Tom could die and doesn't that defeat the whole purpose too...

"Why'd you do it Maxxor?" Tom suddenly demanded.

"Uh what?" I asked.

"Why'd you force me to lose my memories?"

I stared at him.

"How did you..." I began,

"I over heard Peyton and Sarah." Tom said. "And I got the rest of the story from Luna and Kaz. Why did you force me?!"

I considered him for a moment.

"Sorry Tom but that's personal," I said. "And besides since you don't remember on your own I don't think you'll understand very well."

"That's a dumb answer," Tom said. "But whatever I don't care anymore."

I could tell he was flat out lying. He did care. A LOT. I decided it was time for a subject change. I noticed his scanner and remembered what he did to the Hydra.

"So your weapon's a gun?"

"Uh huh," Tom said. "Alex says it kinda contradicts my personality..."

"Not your fighting style," I said.

"Wah?"

"Well in Perim you had these wings..."

"Oh yeah Sarah told me about that..."

"You used to fly a lot." I said. "Actually sometimes I think the only reason you didn't stay up in the sky all the time was because you got hungry."

"Oh ha ha," Tom said sarcastically.

"This was also true whenever you'd battle." I said. "So a long range weapon is the best choice for you."

"Hmm..."

We sat in silence.

"What'd you name it?" I asked. "The Codemasters said you had to name it for it to transform in the future."

"I'll tell you if you don't laugh."

"I won't."

"Silver-Shot,"

"Silver...Shot...?"

"Look I named it that because a lot of the stuff in legends about monsters include silver somehow and the light the comes out of it is silver so it seemed to fit." Tom said sounding annoyed. "Besides it's a cool name..."

"Isn't that the same name you gave your old slingshot?"

Tom froze.

"How the...how the hell did you know that?" Tom asked.

"Because you showed me it when we first met."

"I didn't have my slingshot when we met." Tom said. "From what Sarah told me that was when me and Kaz were trying to save Reggie from the Mipedians..."

"Not that time I mean when you were five."

"Wait a second you were on earth when I was five?"

"Nope,"

"Than how..."

"You were in Perim when you were five."

"WAH?!"

"And so was Luna." I said. "Although I didn't realize it until after we met again with the Mipedians..."

"Wha?!" Tom repeated. "L-Luna and I were never in Perim when we were five!! That's impossible Chaotic wasn't around until we were like _thirteen_!"

"This was when Chaotic was still under construction." I said. "As I recall your parents were Beta-Testers and for some reason that I can't remember your parents brought you two along."

"What?!" Tom said. "Now I _know _that isn't true. _Nobody _in their right mind would take a couple of five year olds into Perim!"

"That's what I thought," I said. "But they did. You can ask your mom when we get to London."

"I'm sorry but knowing the name of my old slingshot isn't gonna prove something like that." Tom said. "For all I know I coulda told you about it when I was trapped inside Perim!"

"That's a good point," I said. "But I am telling the truth and whether or not you believe me that's your choice."

Tom didn't look convinced. We sat in silence until he finally broke it saying,

"Maxxor...if we really _did _meet inside Perim...which I'm not saying I believe!" He added quickly.

"I never said you did."

"Than...how the heck did we meet?" Tom asked. "I mean you were the leader of the OverWorld,"

"Not at the time I wasn't."

"Huh?"

"I wasn't any older than you are now when we first met."

"What?!" Tom said. "That doesn't make any sense. If I was really five when we met that would mean we met about ten years ago. You said you were thirty three! If you did the math then that would mean you were twenty three when we met!"

"Well time passes differently in Perim."

"It _does_?"

I nodded,

"We have solans instead of years." I said. "A solan in Perim is about the same length as a year on earth but the actual time that passes on earth is more or less than half a year.[1]"

Tom stared at me like he was trying to figure out what I had just said.

"I'm confusing you aren't I?"

"Big time." Tom said. "But whatever...so how'd we meet if you were the future leader of the OverWorld?"

"Well I guess I might as well tell you since there's nothing else to do in the next ten hours or so." I said. "See it happened like this..."

* * *

**[1] Basically time passes half as slowly on earth as it does in Perim.**

**Not much action in here. Ha! Looks like Chaotic has had more of an impact on Tom and Luna's life than they thought!! Hmm...has anyone noticed that since I started posting here my chapters have been getting longer?  
**


End file.
